The Lost Senshi: Another Senshi
by emmalemon10
Summary: Sequel to Missing Sailor It's been a year since Emma moved to tokyo, and everything is going great. But, a new senshi shows up and tells her the new villan was an accomplice of Monoka. And what's with this wacko who calls himself Tuxedo Mask Jr?COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Another Senshi

Prologue

She finally approached the Lunar palace. It had been years since she had been there. Ever since her best friend had disappeared ten years ago.

" What is your business here?" One of the guards asked.

" I am here to have meeting with Queen Serenity." she replied. Her bluish green eyes staring at him dangerously.

" Name." the guard asked.

" Tell her, Sailor Xena is here." the woman said. The guard nodded and disappeared within the walls of the palace. The guard soon returned.

" You may enter your highness." the guard said bowing. She scoffed. Hating to be bowed at because she was the queen of Xena. It was annoying.

She walked through the regal hallways. It seemed exactly the same since the last time. It had been ten years since the last time she had come to a meeting of the Council of the Planets. She finally came across the large doors. She burst through them.

" You have arrived." Serenity rose from her chair.

" Serena. What happened?" she asked. The old friends had grown apart when her best friend disappeared. The Light Mistress being the one who connected the rogue senshi with the rest.

" Sit down." Serenity pointed to a chair. The woman sat down. Anxious to hear what was to be said.

" Serena. Answer me. What happened?" She noticed the sadness in the Moon queens eyes.

" I've been trying to reach you for three years." Serenity said.

" I move around a lot." she said. " I guess I never send you a change of address form, do I?"

" No you haven't. But, of all places, why Australia?" Serena asked.

" The animals. The terrain. Plus I read a rockin story one of my friends wrote that took place there." (AN: check out our friends at blackcat inc! They are neato!)

" I understand." Serenity said.

" Now, what is the occasion that I was dragged from my little home in Sydney to your lovely palace Serena?"

" You have to call me Serenity here." Serenity said.

" Oh come on. We've known each other for how long? Twenty years?"

" 19. That's how long you've been a senshi." Serenity responded.

" Whatever. I don't do my rounds anymore. Not unless I have to."

" okay. Let me get to the point." Serenity said. " Three years ago. Someone very important to us, showed up."

" What?" the woman known as Sailor Xena gasped. " You found Emma? Where is she?"

" Xena. Emma died. She was attacked by Monoka on Hoshi. And was killed." Serenity said. She could see Xena break.

" What?" Xena asked. " You are telling me, my best friend has been dead for three years, and you tell me about it NOW!" Xena pounded her fist on the table.

" You disappeared Xena. We found you only a week ago, remember." Serenity raised her voice. " But, that's not who showed up." Xena thought for a second. Then it clicked.

" Hoshiko." Xena said. She looked over to Serenity. She noticed the queen's shoulders sag as she wiped a tear away.

" Three years ago. Hoshiko showed up on our door step, with amnesia. She only knew her name, and where she was from. And around her neck, was this." Serenity pulled out a yellow ribbon with a star pendant attached. Xena took it and fingered it carefully. It was the same necklace alright. She could still imagine the day where she found out Emma was Sailor Star.

" Where is she?" Xena asked. Serenity hung her head. " **Where is my niece, Serena**?"

" A month ago. Monoka attacked here. When Hoshiko found out, that Monoka was what killed her mother. She attacked. When she got outside, all her memories returned in an instant. And she got angry, in a mournful kind of way. She used a spell that completely wiped out her body of function. She passed out. When she woke up, she couldn't move without pain. She died minutes later." Serenity said. " We couldn't find you." Xena put her head in her hands.

" I can't believe it." she whispered.

" Believe it, Xena. You missed out, because you wanted nothing more to do with the Sailor Senshi." Serenity said. This was oddly cold for the loving queen. " You missed out on the only time of your niece's life. And I feel sorry for that. You left the senshi when you lost hope on the girl who for some reason cared enough about you to actually beg you to accept help. If Emma, was still alive. She'd be extremely disappointed in you."

" I didn't stick around because, none of you preps ever cared about Meggie Izumi! All you cared about was Sailor Xena kicking ass. Or Sailor Xena becoming one with the team! Emma was the only one who thought about ME!" she yelled standing up. " You don't even call me by my name anymore, Serena. I'm only Xena to you."

" Mama." they both turned around and saw a ten year old Rini standing there.

" What is it sweet heart?" Serenity asked.

" I'm almost ready to go." Rini said.

" Where is she going, Serena?"

" She's going to the past. She's staying with my past self and learning to become a full fledged sailor senshi." Serenity said.

" Mama, whose this?" Rini asked.

" This is Ms. Izumi." Serenity responded.

" My name is Meggie." Meggie corrected.

" I'm Rini!" Rini smiled a little.

" Did you know Hoshiko, Rini?" Meggie asked. The little girl's smile fell.

" She was my best friend." Rini said.

" I'm glad to hear that. Now Rini, when you go to the past, and you meet a girl named Emma, treat her with respect. She is a great friend. She will love having you as a friend." Meggie said.

" Meggie..." Serenity warned.

" What's the use Serena? It's going to happen anyway. Why try to stop it? If I remember correctly. A familiar little pink–headed girl, still lives on earth with her husband and children."

" Yes she does." Serena said.

" Funny. She never liked me much." Meggie smirked. " She was jealous. Almost killed Emma once."

" You heard about that?" Serenity asked. Meggie nodded.

" Emma didn't keep secrets from me when I realized she was a senshi." Meggie replied. " I know everything." Then Meggie turned to Rini. " Remember about what I said Rini. Emma is one of the best friends around. She'll bring you closer to Hoshiko." Rini smiled.

" Meggie, where are you going to go, after this?" Serena asked.

" I'm going to Hoshi." Meggie replied. Then with a flash, Meggie was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Star Super: okay. Just to get rid of confusion. This takes place after the prologue of Missing Sailor. When Meggie finds out about Emma and Hoshiko's death. Don't worry, it will not happen, it's just some explanation for the rest of the characters, like Meggie.


	2. The guardian for those who have none

SSS: Hey there! Now, I KNOW you all remember my dear friend Meggie from The Missing Sailor. Well guess what……She''s gonna be the co-writer for the Sequel! And she'll be known as…….

Xena: SAILOR XENA!

SSS: YEP! She is in this story so.. Enjoy it! YAY!

Xena: just to letcha know, I''m writin' most everything 'cept the first five paragraphs (those are Triple S's), and, just in case you live in a hole, "Xena" is the newly discovered tenth planet in the solar system, and it''s only moon is "Gabriella".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Senshi

Chapter 1

It was the first day of ninth grade. Emma and Rini were still best friends. Josh and Mina were still together. And Emma and Sam were still together. Which made everyone happy. They were perfect for each other. And another thing that made everyone happy was……okay you are gonna LOVE this...Sakura was transferred! ( SSS&X: YES!) But unfortunately for them Aya and Chidori were still there and had a new leader. Mayu Tachibana. She basically was Sakura only **ten** **_times_** **_worse_**. Everyone hated her. EVERYONE! The teachers even cowered in fear. Also, she also found out Emma was half American ( it was pretty obvious. I mean, she looks American.) and wouldn't let her forget about it. Sam……didn't like that so much. But there was also a MAJOR surprise for them……Katsuro……(drum roll)……got straight A's on his finals…… ( SSS&X: -gasp-) But otherwise. The first day of school wasn't half bad.

Rini and Emma were walking down the sidewalk after school.

"So yeah, and Katsuro is in high honors." Rini was beaming at her boyfriend's achievements. Emma was still shocked.

"Wow. You must have crammed his heart out." Emma stared ahead. Rini laughed.

"No. not really. I just told him that if he didn't pass then I would have to call off all of our dates for the next two months. That did it." Emma laughed.

"So do ya want to stop for pizza?" Emma asked. Before Rini could answer a person(?) moving so fast that it looked like a ball of light came dashing down the street and past them, finally taking off like a plane on a runway.

"WHAT the-!" Rini exclaimed as she dropped to one knee to dig into her backpack to get her crystal (she didn't have the time to put it on that morning, so she just stuck it in her backpack).

"WAIT, YOU COWARD!" Emma and Rini both whipped around to see a tall girl with long red hair pulled into a ponytail running down the sidewalk after the being made of light. "You can't get away from me!" She yanked a round metal disk off of her belt and threw it like a frisbee, but it just came back to her like a boomerang. "Dammit!" she said angrily, clipping the disk back onto her belt.

"Wait- I know that voice!" Emma said to herself.

"Xena!" a small kitten (she was black with white stripes and a stripe down her forehead) came running after the girl. But it wasn't a normal cat- she had two tails, for one thing! She skidded to a stop next to the mysterious Sailor Scout, gasping for breath. "Don''t- (pant)- do- (pant)- that!"

"Gabriella! Where _were_ you? And I wasn't running _that_ fast!"

"Are you kidding! You were _flying_- LITERALLY!"

"Psha! Oh-!" The girl finally noticed them. She was wearing a sailor fuku just like the Sailor Scouts, but hers was black and gold, with a sort of utility belt from which hung a gold rope, a black handle to something, and the metal Frisbee, and a black mask covered from her nose to eyebrows with holes for her eyes. In her hair, attached to the tie that kept it in a ponytail, black and gold feathers hung. "Um- uh-" She struck a pose, standing on one foot and bringing the other up so that the toes of her black boots touched her knee (it looked like some sort of ballet move), and one hand on her hip, and one with two fingers touching behind her ear. "I am the Guardian of Those Who Have None; Sailor Xena! ……I'm working on the whole 'Guardian' thing, okay?"

"Say WHAT!" Rini exclaimed. " 'Guardian of Those Who Have None'!"

"MEGGIE!" Emma gasped.

Sailor Xena turned red and started trying to redirect the conversation. "N-no! I just said, I'm Sailor Xena! And, I need to go fight some evil, so just stay here! C''mon Gabriella!"

She held out her arm, and the little cat- Gabriella, no doubt- jumped onto it and scurried up to her shoulder. Sailor Xena turned to chase her foe, but Emma grabbed her forearm and yanked her around to face her.

"Hey! Watch it, if ya like your kneecaps!"

"MEGGIE!"

"NO, I''M-" Then, getting a good look at Emma's face, she burst out laughing. "Emma! I mean-"

"It''s okay, I won't tell anyone!" After a quick glance around to make sure no one would see, Emma put her hands over her necklace and said "Power of the Stars Transform!" and transformed into Sailor Star. "See?"

""Wow."" Meggie adjusted her mask, as if making sure it was still in place. "You finally came out of the closet!"

"Eh?" Emma crossed her arms. What was Meggie talking about?

"It was kinda obvious." Meggie laughed a little. "I mean, you always ran out, making up some excuse, then two minutes later, Sailor Star showed up on screen. After they left, you'd walk in again, saying 'Sorry about that- traffic' or something like that. And the resemblence between you and SS was a dead give away. That's why I wear a mask."

"Who the hell are you?" Rini asked (she'd already transformed). She didn't recognize the name, though she and Meggie had met last Christmas. "Some sort of wanna-be Scout?"

"Ex-_cuse_ me!"

"Gack!" Emma jumped between her two very violent friends and tried to push them apart.

"Screw this!" Meggie scoffed. "Nice to see you, Em, but I gotta go after Prince Whatever-it-was."

Meggie snatched a black feather out of her hair tie. "Fly!" She shouted, holding it in the air.

Gabriella suddenly tried to bat the feather out of her hand. "NO, NOT THE BLACK ONE! THAT''S FOR THE-"

Poof! They were all engulfed in a thick, black, foul-smelling fog.

"-smoke screen."

"Oops." .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SSS: and Thank you Meggie for finally sending me the first chapter...where's the second one?

Xena: umm...it's not perfect yet!

SSS: MEGGIE! I waited since Christmas for the first one...what the hell?


	3. Tuxedo Mask Jr?

AN: WOOO! CHAP-E-TAR TEH-OO! (wow if you can figure that out!) R&R, please! btw, from this chapter to chapter five are all mine, then part of six. (i had those typed up long before the missing sailor was even halfway done!)

--Sailor Xena

Disclaimer: We own Sailor Moon! -big smiles- ...-riiiing! riiiiing!-...hello?...WHAT!...i hate you...we _don't_ own sailor moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

"…And Serena is really Sailor Moon. There's a couple others that aren't here right now- we call them 'the Outer Senshi'- and there's also Darien, who is actually Tuxedo Mask." Rei finished. "So now you know us, we know you, and, um…" She didn't seem to know how to finish the sentence, and let an awkward silence dominate the room.

"Uh…I've been a Scout for, let's see- about a week, but it hasn't improved my social skills at all. I really don't know what to do at get-togethers like this."

"Just make small talk." Luna told her.

"So…" Meggie poked one of the charred-black cookies(?) on the tray in front of her with a look of disgust on her face. "What are these, exactly?"

Serena smiled. "They're my secret recipe cookies! I made 'em myself- and from scratch, too!"

Meggie raised an eyebrow at the 'cookies'. "…riiiight…about those cookies, -"

"Anyway-" Rei interrupted. "Emma tells me that you're the one who got her over to the school last year to save Sam and Rini." Meggie nodded. "Well, we're all indebted to you." Meggie smiled awkwardly.

"So why did you move here, Meggie? Did one of your parents get transferred here because of a job or something?" Lita asked.

"Um, no. I'm staying with a…friend."

"For how long?" Mina gnawed on a cookie.

"I don't know. Until I solve something." Her eyes seemed to flash gold for a moment.

Emma raised a concerned eyebrow. "What pro-"

Gabriella interrupted. "I am very happy to have found fellow Scouts, but our mission requires no extra innocents to harm." She tugged at Meggie's jeans before turning to leave. "And if we don't pick up the trail before sunset, we'll have another all-nighter on our hands."

"Um…" Luna pointed outside. The sun had set barely a half-hour before.

"Shit!"

"Meggie!" Gabriella scratched the young Scout's exposed arms with her sharp claws. "Need I remind you that you are a Sailor Scout and you have a very fragile reputation!"

"Well, I can't help it!" Meggie tried to fend off the little creature. "I haven't had a good night's sleep in over a week. On top of that I have to keep making excuses on why I'm coming in the back door at five in the morning every day!"

"Should've thought of that before you became a Sailor Scout!"

"I DIDN'T WANNA BECAME A SCOUT!"

"Stop it- we'll talk about this later!" snapped Gabriella. "Come on."

"Um, okay…" Meggie thought for a moment. "Let's take this road down to the south corner and go by the bank down that way- we might see him."

Gabriella nodded and turned to the others. She thanked them for their hospitality and bid them all farewell. "Well,-" She hopped onto the windowsill. "We best be off. Meggie…?"

"Okay, okay…" Meggie pulled her black mask out of her pocket and put it on, hiding most of her face.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" Ami asked. Rini looked at Meggie in a 'you are such a **n00b**' way.

"Don't you?" Meggie asked. "I mean, I can't think that I can run around the city, saving the world, not hiding my identity, and people won't recognize me eventually. I'm not a moron."

Emma looked around the room and could see that everyone was thinking the same as she had earlier: 'Why. Didn't. I. Think. Of. That!'

Meggie turned to leave.

Emma didn't want to see her friend just run off after their (violent) reunion, and was worried for the inexperienced Scout. Meggie seemed to read her thoughts. She reached out and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Hey." She smiled. "You know I'm too competitive to lose a fight. And I'm too damn stubborn to die."

And with that, she (purely for dramatic purposes) followed Gabriella out the window and into the dusky streets of Tokyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rrrragh!" Rini exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. She didn't seem to care that she'd just walked in on Josh, Emma's brother, and Mina making out.

Mina quickly pulled herself away from her boyfriend and began trying to fix her hair, which had fallen from it's bow on the back of her head. "Um, uh, Rini, honey, what is it?"

Rini sat down at the counter and put her head in her hand. "It's Emma! All afternoon, she's been all- " Rini made a 'zoned-out' face and started talking with no emotion whatsoever. "Yeah. Sounds great. Cool. Sure." she looked at Josh. "You've got lipstick all over your face."

"Aw, shit-" Josh grabbed a paper towel from above the sink and ran it under the water. He began wiping his face with it. "Better?" He asked, turning back to the two girls.

"C'mere" Sighed Mina as she took the paper towel and finished the job for him.

"Why is Emma so ZONED OUT!" Rini rambled to no one in particular. "I mean, come ON! 'Sailor Xena'? What kind of Scout is that! It's not even part of the Solar System!"

"Actually, it is." Mina said.

"Uwa-?"

"It's the tenth planet. They discovered it last year." Mina decided rather quickly to change the subject. "Hey, where's the Sam?"

"Well, why the hell would I kno-" Rini caught herself in midsentence and smiled in a diabolical way. "I get whatcha sayin'!"

Mina froze. "What am I saying?"

"Thanks Mina! You're a genius!" Rini ran out the front door, Mina chasing after her.

Mina stopped in the doorway and yelled after Rini. "WHAT AM I SAYING!" But Rini was already out of sight. Mina slammed the door to let off some frustration. Josh came over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Mina smiled. "Oh, all right!" and, despite the fact that Josh had only just gotten all the lip gloss off his face, they plunged back into each others' faces. And that's all I'm gonna type on _that_. ( . -blech- okay, i'm done)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow!" Meggie dashed into an alleyway and slipped behind a garbage can. She clutched at a stitch in her side. "-gasp- Did we lose them?"

Gabriella poked her head out. "Yes, yeah, I think we did. Okay, take a breather,"

"Frickin paparazzi!"

Gabriella coached "Remember: **We. Do not. Want. Another. All-nighter**." Meggie shook her head violently. "So, catch your breath, straighten your mask, and let's catch him and end this!"

"Here here!" Meggie gasped. "So…" Meggie caught her breath and wiped some blood from a cut off her cheek. "What do we do? I mean, he's good. And fast. I don't think I can beat him."

"Ex-CUSE me!" Gabriella jumped onto Meggie's knees and scratched her on the face, just hard enough to make her yelp in pain. The little two-tailed cat glared at her. "You are Sailor Xena, Heroine of the Galaxy!"

"Excuse me" They turned and saw, at the end of the alleyway, a boy about the age of Meggie, but taller, wearing a tuxedo, a top hat, a black cape, a white mask like Meggie's, and holding a cane in his left hand, a red rose in his right.

"What the hell do you want?" Meggie asked blandly.

"I am the Tuxedo Mask…Junior. I'm workin' on the name, okay!"

"God! Not ANOTHER one!" Meggie banged her head back against the brick building. "Okay, look-" she got up and dusted off the back of her skirt. "I would just love to dance around and hold hands, singing 'Let's Get Together', but I've got a job to do. And NOBODY is gonna get in my way."

She turned and began walking down the sidewalk.

"No- No wait!" He jumped down from the dumpster that had been acting as his soapbox and dashed after her. "Hey, I just need directions- I-"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her around. At that exact moment, the entire front wall of the building that they'd both just been standing next to in the alleyway (the one Meggie had been leaning against) exploded.

"Get down!" Tuxedo Mask (Junior) grabbed her and pulled her down, covering her head and neck with his arms.

"Gerroff!" Meggie yelled, her voice muffled.

She shoved him off and jumped up, coughing because of all the dust in the air.

He stumbled to his feet as well and stood next to her, trying to wave the dust away. "What the-?"

"Stand your ground and stay on your guard, you moron."

"Okay, look- the verbal abuse needs to stop."

"He's right. You should respect others."

They whipped around and saw a man with silver hair, violet eyes, and a long black cloak emerging from the cloud they were standing in.

"You!" Meggie yelled. "Prince Whosiwatsit! I have been trying to track your ass down ALL DAY!"

He rolled his eyes. " _'Diamond'_. My name is _'Prince Diamond'_."

Tuxedo Mask Jr. looked confused at first, but then he seemed to remember something. "OH! So you're the one Dar- I MEAN- Tuxedo Mask (Sr.) was talking about!"

"You know him?" Meggie asked. Gabriella was perched on her shoulder.

"No, I only just started doing this stuff; the original Senshi fought him- he was their first real enemy. If you've seen the TV series, he was in the first season."

Meggie tapped her head, thinking. "…Oh, I remember! He was the one who was in love with Sere- Sailor Moon!"

"Can we get on with it?" Diamond interrupted.

Meggie flung her right hand out in front of her, and a long spear appeared in front of her. She held her left arm like it held a shield, and a black and gold one appeared. Gabriella jumped down on stood next to her.

Tuxedo Mask pulled out his cane. "This is all I got."

"That's okay." Meggie twirled the spear around. "I don't need any help."

Diamond pulled out a sword and lunged at her, but Meggie easily dodged him, stabbed at him with the spear, and then dodged him again. The two displayed their agility and flexibility as they reenacted fight scenes from Sailor Moon.

Meggie swung her spear above her head and brought it crashing down on his shoulder. A dark stain appeared on his cloak.

"Ah!" He pressed his hand to his shoulder, and drew it away, dripping with blood. "You brat! This is not over- this is FAR from over!" He let a drop of blood drip from his finger, and when it hit the ground, a puff of black smoke engulfed all of them.

Meggie waved it away, and saw that Diamond was gone. "What the HELL!"

"Look, Mama!" Tuxedo and Meggie turned around, and saw a little girl tugging on her mother's sleeve, who was mailing some letters across the street.

The two of them froze as the little girl squealed with excitement. "Mama-Mama! It's a Mini Tuxedo Mask! And it's a brand new Sailor Scout! Mama did you see the bad guy! Did you!" Her mother looked dumbfounded. The little girl shouted across the street. "Which Scout are you?"

"Um…" Meggie picked up Gabriella and put her on her shoulder. She held the spear pointing down, but it was son long that it came up behind her back past her shoulder. She held her hand in front of her eyes with the palm facing forward and the fingers spread apart. "I am Sailor Xena, Guardian of Those Who Have None, and I am here to defend Tokyo!"

"And- And I am Tuxedo Mask! Well, Junior." Tuxedo Mask said. Then he noticed that Meggie was walking away. "Hey!" He ran to catch up. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why! We make such a great team!"

"Get the hell away from me."

"You're not much of a people person, are you?"

"What was your first clue, genius?"

"Wait!" He stepped in front of her, and when she tried to step around him, he moved back into her way. "We need to talk!"

"Stay away from me, you stalker!" She kicked him in the shins and kept walking.

" 'Kay." He called after her. He was lying on the ground clutching his shin. "I'll just talk to you later, then!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…anzo? Hanzo? HANZO!"

"Hm? What? What I miss?" Emma said quickly. She had been asleep in homeroom, and apparently the teacher had been taking roll. Oops.

"I'll excuse your rude behavior this time, but next time, I will not be so kind." The teacher scolded her. Then the bell rang. "All right, I'll see all of you tomorrow."

As they filtered into the halls, the two seniors on the intercom read off the announcements. Somehow, a year ago Emma expected Japan to be a little less boring than her old school. They were almost exactly the same!

"_Today's lunch will be meatloaf and tomato soup," _One girl said.

"Ew!" Rini squeaked, looking up at speaker in the hallway.

"_And lastly, Drama Club will be meeting today after school in the auditorium."_

"Oo!" Emma looked excitedly at Rini. Rini shook her head. "WHY NOT!"

"Do you wanna be a Scout, or do you wanna be in the play?" Rini asked quietly. "You can't do both."

Emma looked crestfallen. Then she mumbled "I wanna be a Scout."

"Such enthusiasm!" Rini exclaimed.

"_The play will be announced then, and try-outs will begin after the introduction of the play."_

They went to Math class, and then Emma remembered something she'd completely forgotten about. And the fact is, it would've taken a lot longer for her to remember if it didn't come running in the room just at that moment.

"I'm sorry late, Teacher!" Meggie yelled, dashing in with one of her socks scrunched down by her ankle, and a pair of jean shorts under her skirt.. Her hair was escaping from her ponytail. Emma smiled, thinking _'Good luck talking yourself outta this one, Meg!'_. "My bike's tire got bent out of shape on the way here, and I had to wait for a bus. Gomen." She said, pulling off the lie like she _hadn't_ been running around Tokyo chasing whoever-she-said-she-was-chasing. She handed the teacher a note. Emma recalled giving such a note to her teacher last year, when she came in for her first day…

"All right then. Class, this is-" The teacher read the note quickly. " 'Meggie Izuma'. She is from the United States, and was a wonderful student there." She turned to Meggie. "Welcome to Tokyo, Miss Izuma."

Meggie's mother was a teacher, so she could be a teacher's pet whenever she wanted to be, and no one would know whether or not she really was. So she immediately turned on the charm and said "Thank you, Teacher, it's a great place to be. I heard that the teachers here are more capable than those in America."

The teacher smiled, flattered. "Why thank you. Please take a seat, I believe that there's one in the back, and we'll begin class."

Emma waved indiscreetly at Meggie as she passed, but Meggie either didn't notice or didn't acknowledge it. Emma frowned. _'What the HELL?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Because the principal was exceptionally nice, there was a new rule, allowing students to eat at picnic tables outside during lunch unless the weather was horrible.

Emma set down her tray at the same plastic table as Rini, Katsuro, and Sam. She was about to sit down, but she paused when noticed a familiar little rebel sitting underneath an oak tree, reading a book. _'She looks like she's posing for a picture like that.' _She thought. _'I can see why guys liked her at Montrose…She never liked them back, though.'_

"Emma, are you going to sit down?" Sam asked. "Or are you just going to stand there? Emma?"

A couple of guys were walking towards Meggie under the oak. "Oh no-- I've seen this movie before."

"What is it?" Rini turned to see, and then frowned. She went back to her lunch. "She's just trying to be all 'Indestructible Teen Rebel'. Don't buy into it."

The guys went up to Meggie, and Emma could hear what they were saying. Then she recognized the boys. "Oh man, it's Aki, Daisuke, and Makoto!"

"You mean the He-Preps?" Now Katsuro turned. "Oh, _this _should be entertaining."

"Yes." Sam looked furious at the mention of their names (they were racist against Americans- in other words, against Emma. Sam didn't take that all too well.) "Yes, it will."

"Hey there," Aki said to Meggie. She looked up from her book, scoffed, and then turned the page and kept reading. Aki looked at his two friends. "Um, excuse me," He looked at her again. "But hello. I'm Aki." When she still didn't answer him, he bent down and said something Emma didn't catch to her.

"Okay, look pal," Meggie snapped the book shut, stood up, and looked him square in the eye. Then she said for everyone in the vicinity to hear "NOW I'M PISSED OFF!"

Emma shook her head. "This cannot end well."

She was right. Or maybe she was wrong. She couldn't decide. All she knew was that Meggie drop-kicked Daisuke, punched Makoto in the gut, and let's just say that as far as Aki goes, all Emma could say was "Oo! _He's_ gonna end up adopting!".

"Now get the hell away from me, you pervs!" She picked up her book bag and stormed off.

"I gotta go, see ya later." Emma grabbed her books and dashed after Meggie.

"Wait, Emma--!" Rini shouted. The she gave up. "Oh, forget it."

Inside, Meggie was at her locker. Emma stepped cautiously up to her. "What _happened_?" Meggie glared at her locker. "Tell me!" Emma demanded. "Remember back in PA, when you would spill every time a guy started getting vulgar? Pretend it's no different than then, okay? Just spill."

"You remember his comments on you last year? Not the racist stuff, the perv stuff. Somewhere along the road it got mutated and ten times worse." She slammed the locker shut. "And if I was more of a girl, then I would be happy I just kicked their asses!"

"I would be!"

"But now, every guy in the school is gonna see it like a contest-- Who can get the new girl to crack? That's EXACTLY what happened in Montrose! Remember?" Emma did remember. Seventh grade had been when the two elementary schools merged together, and the guys had been like sharks. Meggie snapped "This is going to be _hell_."

The bell rang. The halls were flooded with students. Meggie walked off in the direction of her next class, College Prep History.

Rini tapped Emma on the shoulder. "All good?"

Emma couldn't think of the right words. She didn't want to lie to Rini, but on the other hand, Meggie had never said that it was okay to tell someone else. _'It's hard to be a girl.' _"Um, yeah. All good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hello, Tokyo High School, it's time for your afternoon announcements."_ One of the two girls on the intercom greeted as the students filtered into the halls. _"A note to the baseball team…"_

Emma, obviously, wasn't listening. She got her backpack out of her locker and thanked God that she'd gotten her homework done last period. Now she didn't need to take much home.

"_A brief reminder to the Biology Club, we don't really care how much dissection helps with the furthering of medical studies, so please stop asking for volunteers: you will not get them. Lastly, auditions for the Drama Club's newest production will be this afternoon and ONLY this afternoon. Come out and support the arts!"_

"Hrm…" Emma thought aloud. "Rini never said I couldn't go _watch_ the auditions, to…support my classmates…" And, smirking slightly, she slowly slipped away and into the auditorium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: and on to chapter THREEEE!


	4. Opera Ghosts and Stubbed Toes

AN: CHAPTER THREE! enjoy.

Disclaimer: still don't own Sailor Moon...i'm going to kill my lawyer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

As she slipped into the auditorium, she looked around. It was hard to believe that just three months ago, Sam had been up on that stage, trapped in a cocoon of vines. And in that Sound Booth, Monoka had taunted her. Hard to believe…

The first two people she saw were Sam and Katsuro. "Hey, I didn't know you guys were into the arts!"

"Well, my showerhead says I've been getting better, so I thought I'd at least try." Sam laughed. "Oh, and this is Kyö-- he just moved here from Osaka." Sam turned to a boy who was sitting in one of the seats. He looked a bit like Darien. "Kyö, this is my girlfriend, Emma."

"Hello!" Kyö smiled. He shook Emma's hand, and she smiled back. "Sam talks about almost nothing else." Emma blushed. "It doesn't help my self-esteem at all."

Emma blushed again. "Wow, Sam, you have some really great friends!"

Sam frowned at Kyö, then held out his script to Emma. "It's a foreign play, and I've never heard of it before, have you? It was popular in America for a while, I think…"

Emma glanced at the cover of his script book. She let out a squeal of excitement. " **_'The Phantom of the Opera'_**! That's a classic! It's a masterpiece! It's--"

"The Arts!" cried the Drama teacher, Ms. Nakamura, dramatically, coming out onto the stage. "We have chosen, for this year's production, a foreign play, written by one Andrew Lloyd Webber. Now, I trust you can all read the music, so let's get started. Hm…Let me see…" She scanned the list on her clipboard. There were many people there, including Mayu and her henchmen. "Sam Tsukino, you're up!"

Sam stood center-stage. Ms. Nakamura told him to sing the song "The Music of the Night", and though he started the song weak (he was nervous. awww!), he ended it very strong.

Katsuro was next. He sang "The Phantom of the Opera" with Mayu (ew). They were both pretty good, though Emma hated Mayu just 'cause she was a jerk (AN: good enough reason).

After most of the people had auditioned, Sam and Katsuro gave Emma some money and asked if she could get them some water bottles. "We better stay in here-- I'm scared of Nakamura, and she might need us to do something else."

" 'Kay." Emma left and went to the vending machines in the hallway. She put the two dollars in and punched in the number for two waters. There was a little screen were the numbers and stuff popped up. Someone had obviously fiddled with it, because the screen said _'NO'_.

"Eh?" Emma tried again.

'_NO'_.

"Oh, come ON!" Emma said out loud.

'_NO'_.

"Just gimme the damn water bottles!"

'_NO'_.

"Grrrr!" Emma turned to walk away, then she decided to kick the machine really hard, just for good measure. With a small _'PaTING!'_, the two bottles fell out of the slot. "Yes!" Emma punched the air and headed back into the auditorium.

There were several people on the stage, and Nakamura stood to one side, announcing the parts. Those on the stage must be the names already called.

"-Monsieur Firmin will be played by Sam Tsukino." Sam joined those on stage. "Monsieur Andre will be Folgore Satou." A friend of Sam's from soccer climbed onto the stage. "Katsuro, you will be Raoul. The coveted role of the Phantom of the Opera has been given to Kyö Wakimaya!" There was much applause. Though she'd missed his audition, Emma knew he was good, because you don't just give a role like that away to anyone! "Last, but absolutely not least, the role of our heroine, Christine Daae, will be played by…" Dramatic Pause. "Mayu Tachibana!"

Mayu went into her 'Hollywood-Drama-Queen-Receiving-an-Oscar-Award' Mode. "Oh! Thank you all so much! Thank you!"

"And Mayu's understudy will be-"

Suddenly a backdrop fell from the ceiling and landed on top of her. Emma's eyes opened wide, then she started laughing. It was the same exact thing that happens to one of the characters in the play whom everyone hates: Carlotta.

Aya and Chidori (Aya was playing Carlotta, and Chidori was an extra) scrambled across the stage and pulled off the backdrop. They helped her to her feet, and she declared that she couldn't stand. Nakamura felt her ankle. "Broken pretty good. Take her to the nurse. Mayu, I'm sorry, but I'll have to take you out of the play."

"What! NO!"

"If she gets kicked out, then I'm leaving!" Aya threatened.

"Don't leave!" Nakamura said. "Instead, let me kick you out as well." Nakamura waved her clipboard at them. "You think that this play can't go on without you? That attitude has no place in show business. Get out of my auditorium!"

Aya and Chidori hurried Mayu out as fast as possible (Nakamura was scary sometimes).

"Aie. Well, I suppose the part of Carlotta must be determined later. We will hold auditions tomorrow for that part only, so tell everyone you can-"

"I'D LIKE TO AUDITION, MS. NAKAMURA!" Emma clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hanzo?" She asked. "Very well, get up here. Sing…" She flipped through the script. " 'Think of Me'."

Emma nervously climbed onto the stage. Everyone was staring at her. Sam, Katsuro, and Kyö gave her supportive looks and thumbs-up's. "O-okay." She sang it, and silently thanked God that she had recently bought the soundtrack to the movie, and had listened to this song millions of times.

She closed her eyes in an attempt to pretend that there weren't all these people looking at her. "_Promise me, that sometimes you will think of me_." She finished the high note and bowed.

"Wonderful, but I meant Carlotta's version of it." Nakamura said apologetically.

"CARLOTTA?" Emma was insulted now. Carlotta! They wanted her to sing as '_Carlotta'_! (AN: in case you don't know anything about the play, carlotta sucks big time when it comes to acting and singing). "I thought I was auditioning for CHRISTINE!"

"No, we have an understudy for that part. She would have received the part of Christine, and Mayu would have been the understudy, but she said she might not be able to make it every day. She has other activities outside of school."

"WHO?" Emma demanded.

"Meggie Izuma." Meggie stepped onto the stage when her name was called. Nakamura handed her a script. "And she didn't even use a script." She turned back to Emma. "Would you mind playing the part of Carlotta? You will have to do something to your voice, of course, but your acting skills are exceptional, and since this part must take a talented actress to pull it off correctly, you would be perfect."

"Well, um- uh- fine, sure, why not?"

"Good, here's your script, and I will see all of you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

gimme ten seconds, and the next chapter will be up!


	5. What's Wrong With The Producers, Josh?

AN: okay, let's vote- what do you think meggie is hiding from emma?

Dislaimer: Raise your hand if you don't own Sailor Moon! -looks around- well, at least i'm not alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four

As they left, Emma kept an eye on Meggie. "What is _wrong _with her!If I can't be in the play, and I have the Senshi to help me, then how can she even _think _about being in the play when she's trying to do this by herself!" She asked Sam quietly so no one would hear.

Sam shrugged. "If you guys are such good friends, then you should be happy for her, and let her come to you for help when she needs it."

Emma stopped dead. She hadn't thought of it that way. Meggie and her had always been rivals when it came to acting. They always set aside their friendship until both of them were happy about the parts they'd received.

"I'm meeting my Mom out front, you need a ride?"

"No, Josh is coming for me."

" 'Kay. I'm giving Kyö and Katsuro a ride home, anyway."

"I do NOT want to be a car with you three!"

"But you'd leave me all by myself, would you!" Sam laughed.

They came outside to the front of the school, and when they looked up, they saw "OH MY GOD, JOSH!" Emma slapped her hands over her eyes.

"Sorry, what did I miss?" Josh quickly pulled himself away from Mina. He was, for the second day in a row, interrupted by a young girl in the middle of tonsil hockey with her.

"Hello Sam!" Mina was out of breath (AN: ew!). "Your Mom got a flat- we're taking you home."

"Okay, but I've got my friends with me who we were taking home as well." Katsuro and Kyö (right on cue) came out of the building laughing at something.

"Okay, um…" Josh glanced inside his car, and saw that there were only five seats. They needed to fit six people in. The gears clicked in his head, and he snapped his head around to look at Sam and Emma. "You two…will need to share a seat."

"What!" They both said at once.

"You mean, like, I sit on his lap or something!" Emma yelled.

"Would you rather sit on one of _their _laps?" Josh pointed to the other two boys.

Emma looked over her shoulder at the two other boys, who were still laughing about something. "Sam's lap is okay." Emma said quickly.

"Okay then, everybody in!"

Emma felt kind of awkward, climbing into the car and sitting on Sam's lap. But if she had to sit on someone's lap, she was glad it was Sam-- afer all, they _were _getting married someday. And the only other people she could share a seat with were Kyö and Katsuro, so she was A-O-KAY with this arrangement.

Josh was tense in the front seat; well, you can't blame him! His baby sister was sitting on a boy's lap! HE HAS HIS REASONS TO BE TENSE!

"So what happened today, Em?" Josh asked, trying to distract himself. "I was waiting for over half an hour before you came out."

"Oh! Sorry…" Emma had forgotten to call home and say that she'd be staying after. "It was a Drama Club thing."

"And it's a foreign play, isn't it?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, it-"

"Don't tell me it's The Producers!" Josh yelled. "I will not allow anyone who is connected to me in any way be in any way, shape or form involved in that play!"

"Why not!" Mina asked.

"Back in Montrose, every Fall Nancy, this woman who directed and acted on Broadway, would come and do a play with us. The first year she came, we did The Producers. Josh was in it… His voice cracked as he was singing 'Springtime For Hitler'." Emma snickered.

Josh flushed a furious red. "STOP PICKIN ON ME!"

They pulled up to the Tsukino Home. The four in the backseat struggled out onto the sidewalk. "Hey Josh," Emma looked through Mina's open window to talk to him. "Tell Mom and Dad that I auditioned for a part in Phantom of the Opera at school, and got it. I'm just gonna stay here for the night and practice my lines. Rini'll help me."

"Okay, fine."

"Bye Emma!" Mina smiled. Emma suddenly realized with a jolt that her and Josh together looked so…perfect. They looked like Amara and Michelle, like Serena and Darien, like…_'like me and Sam' _she thought to herself.

"Bye, Mina." Emma smiled. She hurried in after Katsuro, Sam, and the new addition to their group.

As they stepped in the door, Sam called "Ma! I'm home! Katsuro, Emma and a new friend are here to practice lines with me for the play! …-sniff-sniff-…Is something burning?"

Serena popped out of the kitchen. "Hello, dear brother and soon to be in-laws of mine!" (Chibi sweat drop on Emma and Katsuro. Kyö had a question mark.) "I'm in charge, because our dearest Mother and Father are away for their anniversary- I think I hear the pitter patter of little-"

"DAMN!" They heard Rini scream and the door slam.

"-feet." Serena finished. "Anyway, I made oven-"

CRASH. "SHIT!" Rini yelled from the hallway again.

"-pizza." Serena finished again.

They went into the hallway (Serena had to spray water on the burning pizza first) to find Rini in a mess on the floor, with books everywhere, her backpack ripped clean in two, and the tip of one pigtail was sizzling.

"Wha happened!" Katsuro knelt down and helped her up.

"I- er- ran into an old friend." She looked meaningfully at Emma. "Who has some anger issues. Then I ran into an even older friend."

"Who?" Katsuro asked.

"The tree outside." She grumbled. "I was so distracted from the little reunion that I ran right into the tree." Pause. "Don't ask about the pigtail."

Emma grabbed her hand and dragged her to Rini's room. "What did she do!" Emma asked as soon as the door had closed and she put a Silence Scroll on it (Rei gave it to her). "What did Meggie do!"

"Well…I kinda started it."

"Oi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: in the next chapter, you all get to meet our friends from montrose! weeee!


	6. Kyo, you're not in the army

AN: this chapter starts off with a flashback of how rini ran into meggie at the bus stop. oh, and if you have a problem with insane satanic goth psycho people, then don't read this chapter. or come to montrose.

Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon, 'cause we're just lame like that. :-(

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five

Rini stood at the bus stop, waiting for, well, a bus. "WHY didn't I just go home on the SCHOOL bus!"

Then a certain loner sat down on the bench sitting next to her and pulled out a book. Meggie began writing in it. It said 'The Life and Times' in Meggie's handwriting on the cover. It looked like she was writing a letter to some club called 'Out-of-Focus Films' (AN: that's a real club here at Montrose- we are a student driven club that produces at least one original motion picture a year, created, written, filmed, and acted in by US. wOOt!)

Long, awkward pause.

"You're different. From the last time I saw you." Rini said. "Last year, I mean."

"…I am different." Meggie admitted.

"Emma doesn't like the change."

"Neither do I."

"So then why are you doing this! Why are you being so distrustful, and so 'out on your own'!"

"…Because I am out on my own."

The bus pulled up. Rini said quietly. "That's my bus."

"I'm walking." Meggie put the book in her bag and pulled out a DVD. "Give this to Emma. I made it for her, last year when I got back to the States. Tell her it's from everyone."

Rini watched her walk down the road and around the corner. She climbed onto the bus. "My life's too much like a manga." (AN: you don't know how true that is, rini dear.)

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's what happened." Rini explained.

"Oi." Emma said again. "Where's the DVD?"

Rini handed it to her.

Emma went over to Rini's TV and put it in the DVD slot.

"Hi there Emma!" The Meggie on the screen said. Meggie was sitting in her spinning chair in her room. "We miss you here! Okay, I know I just got home from your place, but it seems like it's been forever! Now, I have been compiling this footage of all our friends for a while now. Directed by me, cast by me, filmed by me, and all those refusing to be filmed beaten by me. And, I threw in all of Film Club's movies in on the other side of this disk. Enjoy!"

Meggie leaned forward and pressed a button on the camera. The tape cut to a meeting of their school's Film Club. Mr. Luecke, the supervisor and a teacher and second supervisor, Mr. Koloski were arguing with a tall boy in black jeans with chains and a black zip-up hoodie. He had black hair that came down to his shoulders.

"Why NOT!" The boy yelled.

"Because we don't need to get sued by the Izumas!" Mr. Luecke shouted back. The boy folded his arms in a huff. "Kyle, don't gimme that face! No, you may not set the Time Machine on fire in the garage after we're done filming, and that's FINAL. Now go sit down."

The boy hung his head and walked towards the camera (to Meggie, obviously).

Meggie asked from behind the camera. "What did you do, Kyle? Or what were you going to do?"

Kyle smiled and struck a quick pose for the camera, and then went back to sulking. "For the movie, I wanted to set the Time Machine-"

"You mean the refrigerator box?"

"- yeah, that- I wanted to set it on fire for a big ending. -sniffle- Hey, you gonna audition for a part?"

Meggie jumped. "Auditions are TODAY!"

"Yeah," Kyle tried to take the camera from her. "Here, I'll hold the camera for you while you go audition! Audition for Gwen! I'm auditioning for Arthur!"

"No, Kyle-!" Meggie tried to keep the camera out of his grip. "No, I was in Coda last year! And Delirious the year before! And I helped out with The Final Dream! I don't need to be in another movie! GIMME MY CAMERA!"

Kyle obviously had the camera now. A girl came in the door and said. "Who's going first?"

"Meggie is!" Kyle shoved a script into Meggie's hands and pushed her out the door. Then he turned around and walked over to a group of three girls who were writing something in a notebook. "Casey!" The girl holding the notebook looked up. "Watchya doin'?"

"Trying to write a song. How about you? Stole the da Meg's camera again?"

"Yep. Hey Nikki," He said to a stick figure of a girl with platinum blonde hair (nikki really does have natural platinum blonde hair). "You kicked some major ass at the track meet yesterday!"

Nikki took a dramatic bow. "Thank ye kindly, Kyle."

"Kyle, gimme that camera!" The third girl was so much shorter than Kyle that she had to jump to try and get the camera back. "You're gonna break it!"

"Aw, Kathleen!" Kyle's hands came into the screen and pinched her cheek. She had the adorable face of an eight year old, but she was in ninth grade. "Whoever's watching this, this is Kathleen, The Cute One!"

"Owie!" Kathleen tried to pry his fingers off her face. "Kyle, stop it!"

KA-WHAM! Kyle suddenly dropped the floor, giving the camera the perfect view of the ceiling. Meggie stood over him. "**Cam-er-a**." She took it back, and pointed it at Kyle, who was rolling on the floor in a style not unlike Aki in chapter two.

"I think we've put you through enough of that right now, Em." Meggie said, scanning the room. "Oh, here's Luecke!" She was referring to Mr. Luecke. He waved, as did Mr. Koloski. "And here's Francesca, telling the seventh graders how to kill someone efficiantly." A girl with dark hair waved, as did said seventh graders. "Casey, Kathleen, Nikki- the band COOTIE SHOT!- and who else?-"

The girl running the auditions came back into the room with a boy and said "We have the results!" Everyone immediately took a seat. "Okay, first, the people who get conned by Arthur and Gwen- the roles of Stephanie and Tony will be played by Hollen and Victoria! Er, other way around. And our dumb blonde will be Nikki. And meathead Danny will be Steve, and Arthur (drum roll please,) shall be Kyle!" With each announcement, everyone applauded. Kyle was jumping up and down like he just won the Olympics. "And our leading lady Gwen- Meggie!"

(Rini turned to Emma. "Wow. Couldn't see _that_ coming." She said sarcastically.)

"Meggie, gimme that camera!" Kyle stole it again. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is our Oscar Nominee and future employer-"

"That's enough, Kyle! Gimme the goddamn camera!"

It cut to a shot of the lunch table, the camera obviously sitting on the table so Meggie could be on film too. There was Kathleen, Meggie, and a bunch of other girls. One looked Japanese herself. ("That's Jenni." Emma explained quickly.) They were laughing at something, then Kathleen said something about God and how he loves everyone- even Jenni, and then Jenni whipped out a manga from what seemed to be air. She opened it to a certain page, and Kathleen screamed "EW, YAOI!".

(Sam, Katsuro, and Kyö came in with popcorn, soda and scripts. Sam asked what they were watching. "A movie Meggie sent to me." Emma answered.)

Suddenly, the screen went black. You could tell that it wasn't that the movie was over, it was that they were filming a dark room. Faintly, you could hear music playing. Then it sounded like someone turned up the volume slowly.

("What's it saying?" Rini asked. "I don't know- I can't hear it." Emma replied.)

"…for my love, love's going to leave me…"

("Uh-oh.")

The lights came on, and sure enough, there was Kyle, wearing a white blazer, tight green pants (from the 80's), and a blonde mullet wig.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt," Kyle was lip-syncing to the song in what was obviously Meggie's room. You could hear several people trying to stifle their laughter behind the camera. (Sam covered Emma's eyes.)

"EMMA EMMA!" Kyle suddenly stopped the music. "WEEE MIIIISS YOOOUU!"

The camera cut to the same angle of the same room, but Kathleen was standing there now. She was waving. "Hi Emma! I'm Kathleen, in case you can't remember. Guess what! I got a new kitty!" She held up a teeny little kitten, with fur that was a blonde-orange sort of color. "His name is FARLEY! Cause he's the color of Chris Farley's hair!"

It cut to a shot of Casey, who talked about a new café that Cootie Shot had a monthly gig at, then Nikki came up and did the robot. Hollen was pushed onto the screen by Meggie and talked about his spectacular grades and how Mrs. Izuma was checking up on them in Meggie's room every ten minutes to make sure that they were 'JUST filming'. After him, there was a number of people talking about a number of things, and then Kasadi finally came on, saying that she had made something for Emma. "She's your favorite out of all of them, so…" She whipped out a white tank top that was covered in glitter and sparkles, and embroidered into it were shooting stars and the words 'Sailor Star Super'. "It's a Kasadi Original, and no one else in the world has one!"

("Hey, Emma." Kyö asked. "Are you crying?" Emma quickly wiped her eyes. "Just a little homesick.")

"Hey, look!" Meggie was looking out the window. "It's Amanda and her boyfriend Nate!" (Rini looked at Emma. "Who's Amanda?" Emma smiled evilly. "Meggie's older sister.")

Kyle picked up a plastic sword built for a three-year-old. "CHARGE!"

They all ran off. Someone turned off the camera on their way out.

Emma smiled wistfully. "That was nice of them."

Suddenly, the camera came back on and there was an extreme close-up of a month-old corpse. Emma, Rini, Sam, Katsuro, and Kyö all jumped and screamed. The camera pulled back to reveal- "Jenni!" Emma growled.

"I look like a dead koala, no?" Jenni said, then the screen went black.

"Cheese and Rice, you had some weird friends." Sam was still shaken from Jenni's sudden appearance.

"Look," Emma ejected the DVD and looked on the opposite side. She read " 'The Final Dream'- that was Film Club's very first movie! 'Forever Green'- oo, we filmed that in winter. Not fun. 'What's on Your Mind'- hilarious. 'Delirious'- hilarious-er. 'Coda'- my favorite! Meggie was a main character in that one. 'Time is Money'- that was the one they were about to film when I left. Wanna watch em?"

"We should probably practice our lines, Emma." Katsuro opened his script to the first page. "Rehearsals start tomorrow."

" 'Rehearsals'?" Rini asked Emma in a 'oh, please don't tell me…' tone.

"Aheh," Emma tried to fake a little laugh, but it didn't work. "Okay, okay. I tried out, and I got the part of Carlotta."

Rini looked mad, but then she smiled. "That's okay. I auditioned too, and I'm going to be Meg Giry!" (Chibi sweat drop on Emma.) "Let the rehearsals BEGIN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After practicing half of the script, they all laid out pillows and blankets in case they fell asleep, and watched the movies that were on the DVD.

"Wow. This one's the best yet." Kyö said about five minutes into Coda. "Meggie's really good at this, isn't she?"

"If she wasn't, she wouldn't be the heroine of our school play." Emma said, thinking rather grudgingly that she should have gotten that part. "Wait, I love this line!" Emma sat up, and said the line along with Meggie's character: "Sorry Ian. I'll try not to scare the 'Upperclassmen' anymore."

It was a very good storyline. It was about these four high school kids: Ian, a computer geek, Devi, a rebel, Michael, perfect (good grades, good looks, class president), and Ashley, the girl who practically stalks Michael. They were assigned to do a video project together- a documentary, to be exact- and it counted for over half of their final grade. Michael names himself leader of the group and decides to do a documentary on the school's new lockers. While going through the footage, Ian discovers a ghost of a girl wandering the halls before slipping into the band room to play the piano. Intrigued, Devi, using her amazing 'charm', convinces the others to spend a night in the school to capture the ghost on tape again, and then hand it in as their project. Our favorite computer geek Ian is going to be home alone with his young sister Willow that night, so he is forced to bring her. Emma explained that much of the script was rewritten by the actors on the spot to make it funnier.

"Well it worked!" Sam laughed as Willow and Devi shot rubber bands at a sleeping Ian.

"_Hey, what's this?" Devi tapped Ian on the shoulder and pointed to the computer screen._

"_Camera One must still be on auto-focus." Ian rubbed his eyes and looked at the screen. "There's not enough light in the hallway, so it's blurring. It should be on night-vision." Ian looked at Devi. "Who set up Camera One?"_

"_Michael." Devi turned to Michael and Ashley, both asleep. She threw a notebook at them. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty! Wake up!"_

"_Whadizzit?" Michael walked over._

"_Michael, you forgot to turn off the auto-focus on the camera you set up!" Ian said, sounding EXACTLY like Napoleon Dynamite. Rini, Sam, Kyö and Katsuro half-expected him to say 'Friggin IDIOT.'_

At that moment, Darien walked in. "Hey kids."

"Hey Darien." They all answered.

Kyö jumped up. "Sir!" He saluted as if he was in the army.

Chibi sweat drop on Darien. "Kyö, you're not in the army."

"Oh, right." Kyö sat back down. "Sorry."

The rest looked from Darien to Kyö, confused. "Um, do you two know each other?" Katsuro finally asked.

"Oh! Um…" Darien bit his lip.

"He's my tutor." Kyö smiled and shrugged. "I'm no good at Math."

"Oo. Neither am I." Emma tossed a piece of popcorn in the air and tried to catch it in her mouth, but it got caught in her hair (AN: that really happens).

"_MICHAEL, SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Ashley screamed, staring wide-eyed at the computer screen._

"_Heeeelloo?" Michael's walkie-talkie wasn't working._

"_Her- the ghost! Michael, please run!" Ashley sank into a chair._

"_Is this thing on?" He asked, tapping the camera. Devi managed to get the batteries back in the walkie-talkie, shoved Ian out of the way, and sat down in front of the computer. "Michael?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Michael, flip the screen over." She said calmly. "The screen- on the side of the camera- flip it over." Michael did, and in doing so, saw the ghost. He screamed and the camera was knocked over. "MICHAEL? MICHAEL! ANSWER ME!"_

Sam had screamed along with Michael. Everyone was looking at him with an expression of complete '?'. "What? I got into the moment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: you guys should see the actual movie coda! it's AWESOME! (and i'm not just saying that because i was in it!) the next chapter is mine, and after that, it's emma's turn again!


	7. UNHAND THAT BOYFRIEND!

AN: okay, i talked to emma and i was all like "i'll e-mail you my half of the chapter, and you can add on to it." and then she was all like "but i was just gonna start off a new chapter rather than add on to this one." then i was all "yo, that's wack, girl!" and then i hung up. woo. so this chapter is, again, mine, and then emma's chapter, and after that, we work together on just about everything.

Disclaimer: What bit haven't I used to say the quite simple statement "We don't own Sailor Moon"...hrm...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BRIIIIIING! BRIIIIIING! BRIIIIIING!

Why did the phone ALWAYS wake her! Maybe she should just ignore it… 'No, the last time I woke up to the phone, it saved a couple lives.' Emma went to get her cell phone out of her book bag, and tripped over Sam. She landed on a stiff pillow. 'Oh, that's right. I spent the night at Rini's. And we all fell asleep watching a movie. What did I land on anyway?' Emma opened her eyes, and found that she was lying on top of Kyö. 'Shit.'

Emma tried to think about what to do when Kyö opened his eyes. They were quite literally nose to nose.

"Um. Hi." Kyö said. "This is a little too fast for me."

"Ew!" Emma decided to roll off him, taking care to shove her elbow in his stomach. "You perv!"

"Kidding." Kyö held up his hands in surrender. "Here." He grabbed her cell phone off the floor and tossed it to her.

"Hello?" Emma asked into the phone.

"Hey Em!"

"……Kasadi…" Emma growled.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting the time difference."

Emma glanced at the clock in her cell phone. "It's seven in the morning!"

"It's six at night!"

"Whatever. What izzit?"

"Is Meggie there?" Kasadi tried to sound casual. "Just wondering."

"What happened to her?" Emma noticed Kyö listening in, and went out into the hall. "She's so different…so…distant…"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"…"

"Kasadi!"

"Okay, okay." Kasadi cleared her throat. "At the end of last school year, Meggie went to London."

"Yeah, I know. She called me from there." Emma dug through her memory. "But someone took the phone away."

"Well, she was…" Kasadi took a deep breath. "She was in an Insane Asylum."

Emma's heart skipped a beat. "What!"

"Well, it kinda came out after we came back from Japan last year. She had been hearing things, and her parents proclaimed it Schizophrenia and sent her off to an Asylum in London."

"…oh my…god…"

"When she came back, she had this dark look in her eyes, she wouldn't speak to any adults- not even Luecke, or Koloski."

"Whoa."

"And she wore more black than usual."

"What do you mean?"

"She went from black t-shirts to black shirts and pants and jackets and sometimes nails."

"Whoa."

"She was scaring KYLE, the KING of Goth."

"WHOA."

"Her parents took her to a Catholic Hospital thing and had her 'exorcised'. Then, she just left for Japan, and her parents didn't have anything to say."

"…This is unreal…Meggie's parents were always the young, cool parents!"

"Well, her parents are only in their late 30's…" Kasadi thought for a moment. "or something along those lines. But yeah, it was a real shock when Meggie sent me that e-mail saying where she was and why."

"Dear god…"

"And she's officially no longer a part of the Catholic Faith."

"Well we all saw that coming."

"Emma, I gotta go- David is chewing on the windowsill again." Kasadi had a baby brother who was teething.

"Oh. Is that a problem?"

"My house was built in the 70's, so it's LEAD PAINT."

"RUN, KASADI!"

"BYE!" Click.

Emma sighed, got up and went back into Rini's room, where Rini and Katsuro were drawing on a sleeping Sam's face with eyeliner. Kyö was apparently in the closet getting changed, judging from the sounds coming out of it.

The closet door opened and Kyö came out. "Done. Katsuro, you're up."

"Why not just use the bathroom?"

"Knowing It, she's already in there beginning the transformation into Serena." Rini answered simply.

"Oh. Duh." Emma replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School was boring, as usual, except that Emma discovered that she had three classes with Meggie- Math, P.E., and Lunch.

In Math, Emma passed Meggie two notes, but she didn't read either of them. In Lunch, Emma waved at Meggie, who ignored her. In P.E., Emma was put on the same relay team as Meggie, but Meggie wouldn't say anything to her.

"GRRAAAGH!" Emma slammed her locker door shut and received a good amount of stares from passerby. "Well, she's not going to get away from me at rehearsals, that's for sure!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, now, where is my Phantom?"

"Here, Ms. Nakamura."

"And Raoul?"

"Here."

"Christine? Ah, good. Now…" Nakamura flipped through her script. "Let's do the scene on the roof, with the Phantom hiding behind the statue, and Raoul and Christine right about-" Nakamura stood in the middle of the stage. "Here."

"The roof scene?" Rini wondered aloud. She turned to Emma. "Whazzat?"

"Here." Emma opened her script to the page and let Rini read it.

" 'All I Ask Of You'? Wait! This is a LOVE SONG! HEY!" Rini ran up the steps to the stage and pointed her rolled up script at Meggie like it was a sword. "UNHAND THAT BOYFRIEND!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: so that's that, and, uh...bye, i guess. and, as i said before, after emma does the next chapter, we'll work together on almost every chapter! YAY, TEAMWORK!


	8. Emma takes her anger out on a tree

A.N: hey. Sorry for the late update, mes and megs have been at drama camp all week and I crashed after the final performance last night. O...my poor feet won't be dancing in a long time. Also, now I have an actual reason to feel old. I went to the eyedoctor this morning and they told me that I need bifocals...old people glasses. The doctor said it is really rare for teenagers to need them.'Unique' he says. 'Rarely unique' bah. My mom called it 'neato' I say ' I feeeelll oooolllldddd' but people won't be able to tell I have bifocals cause it won't have a line, thank god. My first pair of glasses. But I did get to pick out a really cool frame. They are dark blue and bring out my eyes really nicely. I might put the glasses in the story later. I don't know. I might make them reading glasses and not all the time glasses like I'll have. So anywho. Enough of my babbling. You all want a update.

Disclaimer: okay. We're all getting tired of this. So. I don't think I need to repeat myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Senshi

Chapter 7

" Rini...you didn't need to make such a scene about it.." Emma whispered as the pink haired girl watched the last scene of the day grudgingly.

" Hmph."

" Meggie wasn't going to steal Katsuro."

" Hmph."

" Serena Usagi Chiba, knock it off."Emma warned her.

" Don't call me that!" Rini said.

" Fine." Emma said. " You didn't need to make a scene!"

FLASHBACK

" UNHAND THAT BOYFRIEND!" Rini yelled. Everyone turned to the pink headed girl of lunar fury. Emma sat there smacking her hand against her forehead.

" Ms. Tsukino, is there a problem?" Ms. Nakamura asked.

" YES! I will not permit my boyfriend to kiss her!" Rini yelled. Meggie was about to say something, but Rini cut her off. " HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! I've been through a lot with him, and I'm not going to lose him to a girl who won't even pay attention to her best friend anymore!"

" Hey, wait a second!" Meggie started to walk over.

" Can't you just skip this scene? Or else you will have to find a new Raoul!"

" RINI!" Katsuro said.

" We can't skip this scene, it's when Raoul and Christine proclaim their love for each other and-," Rini cut of Nakumura.

" THEY PROCLAIM THEIR LOVE!" Rini yelled. " THAT WAS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!"

" YES IT WAS!" Everyone in the auditorium yelled.

" RINI!" Katsuro and Meggie yelled at the same time. " IT'S A FRIGGIN STAGE KISS!" Rini's fury deflated for a bit.

"Eh?" Rini asked. Emma came up behind her.

" Rini, a stage kiss. It looks like they are kissing but they really aren't!" Emma said.

" Rini, I wouldn't leave you, not even for her!" He pointed to Meggie. Who glared at him.

END OF FLASHBACK

" I didn't know what a stage kiss was. Sorry!" Rini said.

" Well you didn't bother to ask, now did you?" Emma asked in her Monty Python voice.

" OKAY!" Ms. Nakamura called. " We are done for today, tomorrow we'll do mostly Carlotta scenes. We'll need Phantom, Christine, Meg, Raoul, and Carlotta. And volunteers to look through our dressing room and work on props. See you tomorrow." Everyone stood up and started making their way out of the auditorium. Emma noticed Meggie dash through the back door.

" Sam, tell Josh I'll be out in a minute." Emma said, and followed before Sam could say anything. She followed Meggie outside, who was taking for the cross country trail. Emma frowned and kept following. Just for the heck of it, she climbed a tree to make sure Meggie didn't notice she was following until the last possible second.

She climbed a few trees ahead. When she was three trees in front of Meggie, she jumped down. Although, not on her feet as she would have liked.

" GAH!" she screamed as she hit the ground with a thud. Meggie stopped walking and stared down at her.

" Emma, why were you following me?" Meggie asked darkly. Emma glared at her and stood up.

" Because you've been ignoring me all day!" Emma said.

"..." Meggie stared at her. She would have walked away but Emma tackled her. " What the hell?"

" Meggie, what's going on! No secrets!" Emma said. Meggie growled and pushed her off. Then, got up and started to walk away. Emma got really agitated. " STAR SPHERE!" the ball of energy hit a tree in front of Meggie, who stopped in her tracks.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Meggie asked.

" Next time it won't be the tree!" Emma said. Meggie glared, but didn't say anything. Emma took this to her advantage. " What's going on with you?"

" Nothing."

" Bull."

" You obviously have something to say. So just come out and say it." Meggie said.

" Fine." Emma stepped forward. " I talked to Kasadi this morning." Meggie just stared. " She told me, that right after Christmas, you were shipped to London and put in an insane asylum." Meggie didn't say anything and Emma got angry. Why wouldn't Meggie talk to her? This was insane.

" Why are you pushing people away?" Emma yelled, but Meggie kept silent. " Why are you pushing **ME! **away? When did your life start going down hill like this?" Meggie seemed to find something very interesting about the ground. " You were put in an Insane Asylum in London and I find out about it over the phone through my cousin! What has happened to you that you will tell Kasadi but NOT **ME? **You hate your parents, you won't talk to Mr. Lueke or Mr. Koloski, and you take off for Japan and your parents don't even care? What happened?" This was when Emma realized she was crying. Meggie wasn't saying anything, and Emma couldn't talk to her anymore if she wasn't going to get an answer. " Where is my best friend Meggie? Where is my _sister_?" Emma turned on her heels and started running. Meggie stared at the spot where her friend had been moments ago.

" If only you knew Emma. If only you knew." Meggie than turned and kept walking to her destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma burst through the door to her house. She slammed the door and ran up the stairs. She slammed that door, flopped on her bed and screamed into her pillow. After about five minutes of that, she pulled on some sweats and took off for the park

_a half an hour later_

Emma was in the park pounding the sap out of a tree.

" This-punch-is-punch-ticking-punch-me-punch-**OFF- **punch" Then she did a round house kick, just to end her rant with a bang. She looked down at her hands, which were bloody from punching the tree. " Oh shit."

" Emma, what are you doing out here?" a voice asked her. Emma looked up.

" Hi Kyo." she said. Kyo shook his head and kneeled down and took her hand.

" You bruised it pretty bad, but nothing's broken." He said examining it. " So, what got the famous Sailor Star so mad she started taking it out on a poor tree?"

" Wait a sec-." Emma started.

" Darien told me." Kyo said. Then he started laughing at the face Emma was making. It was a mixture of anger and confusion. " Let's just say I'm his apprentice if you catch my drift."

" So you're telling me, YOU are the wacko they are talking about on TV."

" Wacko?" Kyo asked. " I hardly think that's fair."

" And what's with the name anyway ' Tuxedo Mask Jr."

" We're working on the name." Kyo frowned. " Neither of us are very imaginative."

" No. you aren't."

" So tell me..." Kyo came in closer to her face. " Is Meggie seeing anybody?" Emma frowned.

" I wouldn't know." Emma said. " But I doubt it."

" I see.." Kyo had a look on his face that only spelled 'trouble'

" Don't even try. She'll kick your butt to Timbuktu." Emma said.

" I've always wanted to go to Timbuktu." Kyo smiled.

" I'm telling you, you won't end up with a date."

" We'll just have to see about that." And there was the 'trouble' face again.

" Kyo, I'm not kidding."

" I know." Kyo said standing up. " It's almost dark. But we should probably X-ray that hand."

" Like you know so much about injuries from punching trees."

" Well no, but your hand hasn't stopped bleeding either, and you're growing pale and..." Emma just kind of teetered over. " And you look like you're about to pass out from blood loss." Kyo reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Darien had programmed the home and cell numbers of all the senshi, except Meggie, who didn't leave one. " UM...Is this the Hanzo residence?.. Oh, you're her brother? .My name is Kyo Wakamiya I'm friends with Emma from school...Well, I found her in the park, punching the lights out of a tree...yeah...I realized she's very violent when I met her...anyway. Her hand is pretty bruised and it was bleeding pretty badly and she passed out...I don't know if it was the sight of blood or just blood loss, but anyway. I'm going to take her to the hospital...fourth time this year? What kind of fights does she get into?...ah...well, can you meet me at the hospital? Thanks." Kyo hung up and shook his head. " You, Miss Hanzo, must have some pretty expensive Hospital bills." He knelt down and picked her up. " Jeez, you're light." And with that he walked the one hundred yards down the road to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: okay how is it? Is Meggie going to kill me if I totally messed this up? Stay tuned for chapter 8!


	9. TMI!

SSS: hi all. I don't have much to say today,so I'm just gonna head right on with the story.! Okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own it! NOW STOP CALLING THE LAWYERS! DAMMIT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Senshi

Chapter 8

" Okay. Miss Hanzo. You can leave. Come back in two weeks to get the stitches out." the doctor said. " And try to stay out of the hospital for a while. All the nurses are starting to know you by name now."

" Okay." Emma said. She slid off the stretcher in the ER and walked back into the waiting room where Josh and Kyo were waiting.

" Emma, this is really getting old." Josh said. " Last time..."

" I know, I was pushed off a building, landed on you, broke my leg and got stabbed. You don't need to remind me. I have those lovely scars that do that enough." Emma said. Josh shook his head.

" You were pushed off a building?" Kyo asked.

" Yeah, you remember back in April the 'terrorist attacks' at our school?" Emma asked.

" Yeah."

" I was the poor soul who nearly died from being stabbed by Black Lady, aka. Rini holding a grudge." Emma said.

" Ah." Kyo said.

" Wait...he knows?" Josh asked.

" Yep. Meet Tuxedo Mask Jr." Emma said.

" Oh. You're the wacko!" Josh said.

" Why do people keep calling me that?" Kyo asked.

" Because it's true." Emma said. " You need a ride?"

" If it's possible." Kyo said. The two teens looked at Josh.

" -sigh- where do you live?" Josh asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Thanks for the ride." Kyo said getting out of the car. " Oh yeah. Do you have Meggie's number? Darien didn't have it and he said I should have all the numbers of the senshi for emergencies."

" Sorry. Meggie didn't give me it." Emma replied. " But I'll see what I can do."

" Thanks. See you at rehearsal." Kyo waved and walked up the sidewalk to his house. Josh started driving but pulled over at an ice cream stand. He got out and brought back two large twists.

" Okay Ems. Time to talk." Josh said.

" -sigh- I knew this was coming." Emma said. " Where do you want me to start?"

" When did Meggie come here to Japan?" Josh asked. Emma sighed. She started the story. It was really cool having her brother know now. Cause, well, Sam couldn't be there all the time. He had a life too, and he wasn't exactly crazy about listening to her boast about her battle scars. The school incident was where he drew the line. It was actually kinda funny. That summer when she was wearing a bikini at the beach.

FLASHBACK

" Sam, where's Emma?" Katsuro asked. The group was at the beach.

" She's getting into her bathing suit. She should be out in a second." Sam said. And as if on cue, Emma walked out of the dressing room. She was in a red, white and blue bikini. The cast from her broken leg just came off and she wanted to go swimming.

" Hey Sam, you know where my Vitamin E oil is?" Emma asked. Sam turned around and was horrified.

" Oh my god!" Sam ran over, grabbed her hand and dragged her across the sand.

" Sam, what's wrong?" Emma asked when he stopped dragging her.

" What happened? Your stomach!" Sam pointed to her abdomen. Ah, how could she forget. Across her stomach was a long, and painful looking scar. It didn't look too bad, but this was scary for Sam.

" Where were you three months ago? Remember, I got stabbed." Emma said. " And cut, and bruised, and lacerated, all from saving your sorry ass."

" But, I didn't think it looked so bad." Sam said.

" You should have seen it when I got the stitches out. Brought back nasty memories." Emma shivered. " That's why I need my Vitamin E oil. The scar will fade and it will be barely noticeable."

" Are you sure? Cause that looks painful."

" Once again. You should have been there when I got the stitches out." Emma cringed.

END OF FLASHBACK

" So she won't tell you anything?" Josh asked.

" No."

" That's when you started punching the tree?"

" Yep."

" Man. This Mistress of Light stuff is making you violent." Josh said.

" Yep." Emma said finishing her ice cream.

" Well, Mom and Dad went with the Tsukino's for a joint anniversary cruise, so you're coming to my place tonight." Josh said.

" Do you and Mina have separate rooms?" Emma asked.

" Yes. Man, you sound like Mom and Dad." Josh said. " You and Mina can have a little sleep over thing." Josh said.

" Kay." Emma said. Then they drove to Josh's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Emma, come on!" Mina shook her awake. They weren't really late the night before. Only 3 in the morning...that was sarcasm people! Anyway.

" Mina, I don't feel good. I don't wanna go to school." Emma whined.

" It's Saturday genius." Mina said. " But according to Josh, you have a doctor's appointment today. Then you have dance lessons for the play you are doing."

" NO!" Emma whined. " I don't wanna dance with Aki..."

" ?" Mina asked.

" Aki is Piangi in the play. And I'm Carlotta!" Emma whined. Mina was confused. Emma sat up. " You know in the movie, when the Phantom sets fire to the stage in the chandelier drop scene, Carlotta throws herself on Piangi's dead body and cries ' Piangi My Love! Why?' Well, in this play, I have to learn some ballet, and because he's piangi, he was made my partner."

" Oh..." Mina said. " Well That sux."

" don't make me go!" Emma wrapped her arms around Mina's waist.

" Okay Okay." Mina said. " I'll cover for you, but you can't leave at all. Got it? After the appointment, I'll bring you back here, and we'll watch a few movies on my lap top. But, what do I tell Josh."

" Tell him I was about to dance Ballet with the same racist guy I beat the crap out of last year. He'll totally understand." Emma said.

" Ah." Mina said. " that makes sense."

" YAY!" Emma jumped.

" Now, just get dressed so Josh can drive you to the Dr.'s. After that Josh has work so, I'm with you." Mina said.

" COOL! You know, I would totally love having you in the family." Emma said. Mina smiled and winked.

" Ah, who knows. Let's see how things turn out." Mina said then left the room. Emma rose an eyebrow. Oh well. She shrugged it off and got ready for the doctor's appointment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" That was completely unnecessary." Emma said as they walked out of the doctor's office. She and Josh looking completely uncomfortable. Mina, just normal.

" Oh come on. It's a routine thing when you are put on new medication." Mina said.

" Not when you are 14 years old." She said back. ( SSS: Okay, this has seriously happened to me before. Well, my brother wasn't there, but the questions were asked. So, beware.)

FLASHBACK

" Okay, Emma. I want to start you on a new allergy medicine, but I need to ask you some questions." The Dr. said. Emma was on the examination table, Josh and Mina sitting in the chairs in the corner. Josh had to come cause she was a minor and needed a family member there, Mina had to come cause Emma wanted a woman there.

" Okay. Shoot."

" Okay, when was your last Asthma attack?"

" Um.. I think...April."

" When was your last period?" Emma turned a bright crimson. Josh tried to hide his face. " oops. Forgot Josh was here." she said. " But can you answer please." Mina was extremely amused with this.

"...a week ago."

" Okay. Are you on any drugs?"

" Uh..."

" Cocaine, heroin, marijuana?"

" No." Emma said sternly. " I'm not stupid."

" Okay. Are you sexually active?" Emma nearly fell off the table. And Josh nearly fell out of his seat. But he also had the ' if she says yes, Sam Tsukino is a dead man.' look on his face.

" NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Emma kept repeating. Why did the doctor bring up embarrassing questions the week her parents are out of town?

END OF FLASHBACK

" I seriously didn't need to know any of that stuff." Josh said.

" Hey. Just lets you know what woman have to go through while guys don't have to endure the monthly visitor." Mina said.

" I don't want my brother to know about this! Tell him when I'm not here!" Emma cried.

" Or just don't tell me at all! I've been to Health class. I know the basics! Leave me aloooooonnnnnneeeee!" Josh whined.

" You two are a bunch of babies." Mina huffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SSS: okay. That is done. I just thought I'd throw in some funny stuff since the last chapter was kinda dramatic. And yes. My doctor did once ask those questions when I was put on new meds. Luckily, my dad left the room at 'when was your last period?'. THANK GOD! Bit of Advice. When your doctor says ' I need to ask you some questions.' get all male personnel out of the room! unless he's your doctor...if that's the case. Well, sucks to be you.


	10. The 'New Senshi'

kay now, this chapter and the next, and possibly the one after that are all mine, so enjoy!

-meggie

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Senshi

Chapter 9

"GO HELP SAM! EM-"

Click. "You know you're not allowed to use the phones."

Meggie struggled against the strong grip on her upper arm. Damn intern. "Lemme GO!"

"And what are you doing out of your room? It's the middle of the night."

"I'm NOT CRAZY!"

"That's for me to decide."

"I'm FINE! LET ME GO!" There was a flash of light, the sounds of two people yelling out, and then the light faded, Meggie saw the doctor and the teenager lying on the ground. She stumbled over to the front door- it was already open. She ran down the front walkway and onto the sidewalk, where she noticed it was raining.

"Someone call the police!" A woman screamed.

"What happened!" Someone else yelled.

Why were they all acting so strange? She glanced down at herself- impossible- how did that happen- 'No.' she thought. 'I couldn't have- NO-'

"AH!" Meggie sat up so fast, she fell out of bed and hit her head on the nightstand. Her heart rate was going through the roof. She was glad she wasn't Emma, or she'd have died of an asthma attack by now.

"Meggie?" Gabriella yawned at the foot of her bed. "What is wrong?"

She struggled to stop hyperventilating. "Nothing." She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and her black zip-up hoodie. "I'm fine."

"Meggie," Gabriella hopped off the bed and walked over to her. "You need to tell me what keeps waking you up at night. What nightmares make you fear nothing except sleep?"

Meggie turned to the little cat and zipped up the hoodie. "Gabriella, do you remember the day we met?"

"Yes, of course. How could I forget?"

"That's what's wrong."

"Wha…?" Then it seemed to click. "Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DING DONG.

"I'll get it!" Emma tossed the magazine on the couch and ran to the front door. Mina was in the kitchen, cooking. "Hello, can I help you- AMARA!" Emma threw her arms around the older girl and tackled her to the ground.

"Emma! Air!"

"OH! Sorry." Emma got up and helped Amara to her feet. "Usually that's my line!" They both laughed.

"Emma, who is it- AMARA!" Mina came out of the kitchen and almost jumped on Amara, but Amara flung out her arms to stop her. "It's so nice to see you!" Mina settled on a tight hug for her old friend.

"Michelle had to practice for a recital, but she sends her love." Amara said. "I'm trying to plan a surprise bridal shower for her…"

"And?" Emma knew exactly what was coming.

"…I don't know what I'm doing! HEEEEELP!" Amara continued to scream 'HELP'.

"Okay, okay, Amar- AMARA!" Mina yelled. She stopped screaming. "We can help."

"Thank you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Star- LOOK OUT!"

Emma dodged the oncoming bullets. Lately the Senshi had been reduced to an extra police force. Today they were taking care of a bank robbery/kidnapping/attempted murder/terrorist attack.

Rini dashed towards the robbers (/kidnappers/attempted murderers/terrorists), lightening quick and avoiding bullets like nobody's business. She punched one of them in the face, and with a sickening crack, broke the guy's nose.

"Mini Moon, out of the way!" Emma yelled. Rini obeyed, and Emma held up her hands, one behind the other, and screamed "STAR SPHERE!" She made sure that the attack wasn't strong enough to kill them, but strong enough to make sure they wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

"All right!" Rini high-fived her. Then the media rushed in.

"Sailor Star, where is Sailor Moon?-"

"Mini Moon, is this the demonstration of a new strategy?-"

"Um, uh-" Emma looked to Rini, who was dumbfounded. Normally Serena took care of the media, so that the rest could get away before too many questions were asked. "You-" She pointed to a reporter.

"Where is the rest of the Senshi?"

"Today it's just the two of us. They others had things to do."

"Like what?"

"Well we ARE kids! We have schoolwork and stuff!" Rini said. The reporters laughed.

"Sailor Star," Another reporter said. "In June you saved two children your age from a terrorist attack at a school here Tokyo- do you have any comment on that?"

"Um- I- uh, was called over by Sailor Moon, and it was thanks only to my inexperience that those two kids made it out alive."

"And do you know who they were?"

"Sam and Rini Tsukino."

"Have you seen them since?"

"Y- No. No, we haven't."

Rini grabbed Emma's upper arm. "Let's get out of here." She whispered.

With a flash of light, they were back in Rini's room. Rini switched on the TV as they both changed back to normal. The two had been chased around by reporters a lot lately.

"And in today's latest news, the wildly popular Sailor Scouts-" Emma smiled. She liked being famous. "-have been absent yet again. But the younger members of the Senshi, Sailors Mini Moon and Star thwarted yet another ordinary crime. We interviewed them just moments ago." They showed the jumbled, confused interview.

"Wow. We look lost." Rini proclaimed.

"We were lost." Emma reminded her.

"And now, we go live to an interview with the two newest additions to the Senshi."

"Eh?" They both froze.

"Kyö!" Emma exclaimed.

"Tuxedo Mask…Jr., when will you begin to join the Senshi on a regular basis?"

"When Tuxedo Mask decides that I've gained enough skill and experience." Kyö smiled through the white mask. "Until then, I'm just gonna hang out with my good friend, Xena!"

He pulled Meggie into the camera's view. She looked really annoyed, that was apparent even with the black mask. "Define 'friend'. You just won't leave me alone, you stalker."

"Xena, we make such a team!"

"All it is is you messing up and me fixing it!"

"Like I said, we're a great team!"

The reporter didn't seem to notice Meggie's annoyance, because she laughed and said "Do you two wear matching masks on purpose?"

"No, that was coincidence." Kyö laughed as well, completely discarding the argument with Meggie.

"So," The reporter really seemed desperate for a bit of gossip, that was for sure. "Is there anything more than friendship between you two?"

"Well," Kyö was such a shutterbug. "I'd like to think so-" KA-WHAM. Kyö fell to the ground and the cameraman swung the camera down to get a shot of Kyö rolling around clutching his shin, and then one of Meggie stomping off before pulling out a feather and taking off.

The anchorwoman was back on screen. "The goverment is currently contemplating an offer of employment to the Senshi, but seeing as they are, at the moment, preoccupied, perhaps this offer will transfer to the New Senshi. In other news-"

Rini clicked off the TV and rolled her eyes. "She's sooo hard-core."

Emma was torn. She agreed with Rini to some point; Meggie was acting all rebel-like and hard-core. But then again, she'd been friends with Meggie a long, long time, and she knew that this was only happening because of the problem with her parents. Emma finally decided on a simple jerk of the head, which didn't really mean yes or no, but a little of both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"LINE!"

"RRAAAGH! Katsuro! You have the simplest line in the WHOLE SCENE! Your line is- 'Hello, Monsieurs.' The end!"

"Oh. 'kay." Katsuro got back in character. "Hello, Monsieurs."

"Oh, dear kami above-" Nakamura threw her script on the floor. "Take ten, everybody!"

Emma hopped down off the stage. "OW!"

A girl painting scenery turned around. "What?"

"No, sorry, Aoi, I just stubbed my toe."

"Oh." Aoi turned back to the scenery.

"Aoi."

"Did you stub your toe again?"

"No, just….why are you painting a tombstone orange?"

Aoi looked at the clearly orange tombstone. "D'oh! Ms. Nakamura! I think I'm colorblind!"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Nakamura held up three fingers but didn't look up from her clipboard.

"…What?"

Emma continued over to where Sam and Katsuro where trying to figure out how Kyö managed to talk with the mask still on.

"I simply put it on, and…" Kyö demonstrated. "vóila."

Sam took it and put it on like he'd just seen Kyö do it. "But look- when I talk it falls off! Master, how does one do this magic?"

Meggie was walking past them to the door out to the hall and said "It's molded to fit his face only, idiots."

Sam and Katsuro looked at each other. "Oooooh…."

Emma resisted the urge to follow Meggie out to the hallway, but Kyö didn't.

"Meggie!" He said as the door swung shut behind him. Meggie turned and looked at him in a way that betrayed no emotion whatsoever. "Um…do you wanna work on lines together? Like, after drama club? At a pizza place or something?"

Meggie raised an eyebrow. "We'd perform a scene from a musical in a public pizza place?"

"Ah. Point taken." Kyö scratched his head. "Do you wanna…go to a pizza place anyway?"

"……..Are you asking me out?"

"……………….yes." It was barely a squeak.

"Before I say no way in hell, I just want to ask- why?"

"Picture the beautiful life we'd have together!"

KYÖ'S DREAM SEQUENCE

Kyö comes in from a hard day at work, and is greeted by his two children- Bobby and Susie. He goes into the kitchen, where his lovely wife has just finished dinner- a pork roast sitting on a round table covered with a white table cloth.

Meggie is wearing a white dress with green polka dots on it with a matching green belt, and her hair is in a 50's flip-wig style.

"How was your day, honey?" She says as they all sit down.

"Good- I got promoted!"

"Yay, Daddy!" Susie claps her hands together.

"That wonderful, sweetie!" Meggie leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

"Okay, I think we've seen enough." Meggie jolted Kyö out of his dream sequence. "Let me guess- you learned how to speak English by watching Leave it to Beaver and TV Land."

"Uh-huh!" THWACK! "What was that for!"

"For being perverted!"

"Fine then, how would you picture it?"

MEGGIE'S DREAM SEQUENCE

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE

"Wait- what?" Kyö was confused. "There wasn't anything in that."

"I know." Meggie said. "I can't picture it because it's NOT GOING TO HAPPEN."

"Wait!" He yelled as Meggie walked away. "You can't run away from me forever!"

"You wanna bet?" She slammed a door in his face. He looked at the plaque on it.

" 'Girl's Room'. ….Dammit."

Kyö turned and walked back into the auditorium with his head hung in shame and rejection. He slumped down next to Katsuro and Rini in a chair by the stage.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked.

"He just got shot down." Sam said. Boys can tell. Well, I mean, they make that face enough to recognize it on someone else, for sure.

Emma punched the air. "YES! I knew it! Pay up, Yamazaki!"

Katsuro reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Kyö looked from one to the other in complete disbelief. "Emma- you BET on whether or not I'd get shot down!"

"Hey," Emma took the twenty that Katsuro was holding out. "I told you you'd get rejected. But did you listen to me? Nooooo. I mean, really, I've known the girl for nearly ten years! And never before has any guy succeeded. Sorry, Kyö. But ya shoulda listened."

"Sam, I thought you were gonna bet against Emma too!" Katsuro frowned.

"Well I was going to, but…" He put his arm around Emma's shoulders. "You were right, you always were right, and you always will be right, Emma."

Emma pulled out a mini chips ahoy cookie out of her purse and stuck it in his mouth. "Good boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After rehearsal, Emma, Sam, Rini, Katsuro, and Kyö were sitting on the edge of the stage talking. Meggie was backstage changing out the dress that Nakamura had been fitting for her for the Don Juan Triumphant scene. Everyone else- even Nakamura- had already gone home.

Somehow, in their 'deep discussion', they got onto the subject of name meanings.

"From what my parents tell me, 'Katsuro' means 'victorious son'." He winked at Rini.

Rini smiled. "Not as of yet, bub."

"That's very lucky for you, Yamazaki." Sam growled. Big brother instinct can tear apart the best of friends. "But 'Samuel' means 'God has heard'."

" 'Emma' means 'universal', but 'Emi' means 'blessed with beauty'."

"Got that right!" Sam put his arm around her shoulders.

"Aw!" Emma kissed his nose.

"My name is a shortened form of 'Serenity', which means, well, 'serenity'. That and 'calm'." Katsuro scoffed. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"How about you, Kyö?" Katsuro interrupted Rini's fuming.

" 'Large'."

Everyone flinched. "UGH!"

"And 'approval'."

"STOP IT!"

"Anything else?" Emma asked. "That's not perverted, I mean."

"Well, …… 'ginger'."

Emma snorted. "You're a regular Spice Girl!" She knew he wouldn't get it- the Spice Girls were an American band.

However, Kyö jumped and started dancing very badly. "?People of the world?-"

"NO!" Emma screamed. "DON'T!"

Meggie came around from behind the stage and walked down the steps off the stage, and right past them without so much as glancing at them.

"Hey Meggie!" Kyö never learned, did he? Meggie turned, an exasperated look on her face. "Wh…" Kyö was showing all symptoms of a guy hopelessly in love- Sign #1: Forgetting what you were about to say. "Wh…" Sam elbowed him in the ribs. "What does your name mean?" He flushed a furious shade of red.

"Meggie isn't a real name." She said.

"Sooner or later they'll all find out, Meggie." Emma said.

"Whatever. It means 'Magical', if you ever figure out what it is."

"That fits, I guess!" Kyö laughed. "You being Xe-" THWAP. Emma, Rini, and Sam all smacked him over the head.

Katsuro looked confused. "Wha- oh, of course. You don't want me to find out about Emma and Rini being Sailor Scouts, I get it."

JAW. DROP. "How did you know!" Rini demanded.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. Same hair, same face, you'd run out the restaurant and two seconds later, Mini Moon's on TV- hey Sam, how'd you find out? Figured it out as well?"

"No. She nearly killed me when she fell off a building and on top of me. I seriously thought I was gonna die when she landed on me. I MEAN-" If looks could kill, he'd be buried in a closed coffin. "-SHE'S LIGHT AS A FEATHER AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE."

Emma pulled a mini chips ahoy out of her purse and put it in his mouth. "Good boy."

"So anyway, Meggie-" Kyö turned back to…nobody. "-is…not here."

"RRR! I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Emma growled.

Sam put his hand on her shoulder. "Emma, you don't mean that." She glared at him, a very scary thing. "I MEAN- You were right, you always were right, and you always will be right, Emma." She continued to glare at him. "……Don't I get a cookie?"

"No, I'm mad at you."

Sam pouted. A power that could be very dangerous if in the wrong hands.

Emma broke. "Oh, all right." She dug through her purse for another cookie. "Here you go."

Sam smiled. "Just call me Sparky!"


	11. Kyo's Family

i don't have anything interesting to say right now. oh, wait- enjoy the chapter!

-meggie

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Senshi

Chapter Ten

"MOOOM! DAAAAAD!" Kyö came in through the door and kicked off his shoes. Emma, Sam, Rini, and Katsuro were close behind. "I MADE FRIENDS! THESE ONES ARE REAL!"

Mrs. Wakamiya came out of the kitchen. "Oh, Kyö, that's wonderful!"

Emma stood in the middle of the hallway, frozen. It suddenly clicked. Then, to add to the confusion, Mr. Wakamiya walked in. Emma fell right over and started hyperventilating.

Mrs. Wakamiya screamed "KYÖ!"

Bother Kyö and Mr. Wakamiya said "What?"

"KYÖ MY HUSBAND KYÖ!"

"What?" Mr. Wakamiya said.

"DO SOMETHING!"

Sam dove for Emma's purse, but Rini slapped his hand away. "You don't go digging through a girl's purse!" She reached in and pulled out Emma's inhaler. "Here you go."

Sam shook it, put the end in Emma's mouth, and pressed down the button. Soon her breathing returned to normal.

"What is WRONG?" Katsuro asked.

"First- wheeze- InuYasha- wheeze- now- wheeze- Alice 19th- WHEEZE-"

"Honey, they're on to us!" Mrs. Wakamiya shouted to her husband.

A little girl with long, pinkish hair entered. She was no older than five, and had white bunny ears. "Mommy? Daddy? Who screamed?"

Eye twitch. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAH!"

She fell over again. Sam had to use the inhaler again.

Just because we want to make you die laughing, a guy with blonde hair and a woman with long, black hair came down the stairs, wearing bath robes. The guy had his arm around the woman's shoulders, and they were both smiling too wide.

They suddenly saw the Wakamiyas and the guy said "Oh shit- they're home!" The two dashed back up the stairs, and Mrs. Wakamiya screamed "FREY!"

A kid of about 22 walked in the door behind them. "Hi Kyö!" Kyö- their schoolmate Kyö, not the grown-up guy Kyö- waved at him in response. The kid spoke Japanese, but his accent was undeniably British.

At that moment, Emma keeled over and blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Emma opened her eyes, she was lying on a couch with her head in Sam's lap and a washcloth on her forehead. "Sam…" She sat up. "Why does my head hurt?"

"You hit your head off the hardwood floor."

"Oh. Did we really meet Kyö's parents? Or did I have a nightmare about that?"

"Um." Emma looked over to the woman who spoke- Kyö's Mom. "Hi."

"AH!" Emma curled up and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Sam, hold me!" Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"Back to what I was saying-" Mr. Wakamiya turned to the blonde guy and the black haired woman, who were sitting in the chairs opposite Mr. and Mrs. Wakamiya. Both of them were fully clothed this time. "- what were you doing in my house while I was not home?"

The two didn't answer, but just stared at their knees and blushed furiously.

"Pei Mei, "Mrs. Wakamiya addressed the woman. "Why Frey? You could do so much better!"

"Hey!" The guy- Frey, obviously- said. "After I lost you to Wakamiya, I discovered the love I felt for Pei Mei! Why must you all hold those teenage years against me! Don't you want me to be HAPPY!"

"It's okay," Pei Mei looked at Frey and tried to console him. "I like a man who cooks."

"So does Alice!" Mr. Wakamiya punched the air. (from now on, i'll call him and the mrs. by first names, 'cause i'm cool like that.) (in case you don't know the story of Alice 19th, just fyi- Kyö Sr. worked in his aunt&uncle's resturant in high school when he met Alice. Read the manga, it's awesome.) "Oh! That's one point for me!"

Frey frowned. "Kyö, quit rubbing the sore spot!"

Kyö Sr. smiled. "I don't have to- Pei Mei will! TWO-ZIP KYÖ

!"

Pei Mei, Alice, Emma, and Rini were all sitting there with their jaws on the floor. Alice found her voice first. "KYÖ!"

Frey and Kyo Sr. weren't listening. "That's it, Wakamiya. There's only one way to settle this."

Kyö Sr. looked at him seriously. "Cook-Off?"

"Extreme Cook-Off." Frey corrected.

"Two." Kyö Jr. said.

"What?" Rini asked as the two men dashed out of the room and into the kitchen.

"This is what they do." Kyo shrugged.

"Ow. My head…" Emma said.


	12. SAVE THE MANGAS!

know, i know, "FINALLY!!", but you should know, it's been VERY hectic lately. i've been having a supernatural showdown (ghost vs. moi- ghost: 4, moi: zip :'( and that makes me sad.)

anyway, enjoy!

--meggie

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

After Emma got over the initial shock (AN: yeah, that's the word for it…'shock') of sitting in a living with people who were not supposed to be REAL, she found that Kyö's mother, Alice, was actually pretty cool. She gave them a quick tour of the house, skipping the kitchen, of course, because she didn't want anyone to get caught in the cross-fire. Kyö's room wasn't all that big or small, but lining two of the walls were bookshelves, tall, and wooden, and filled to breaking point with every manga under the sun. There was Chobits, Ceres: Celestial Legend, Hot Gimmick, Full Metal Alchemist, Alice 19th (of course), and many, many more.

As soon as she saw them, Emma and Kyö started talking about this and that and went on and on, leaving the rest of them standing in the doorway with chibi sweat drops. Sam finally shouted at them "You guys are such OTAKUS!"

Emma and Kyö just smiled and went "Uh-ha!".

Just as they were all leaving Kyö's room, Emma asked Alice "Hey, how did your story get turned into a manga, anyway?"

"My cousin is Yu Watase, and she was trying to come up with a new idea for a manga, so Kyö, Frey, and I went to her with our story, and she thought it was a sure-fire hit. …Which it was!"

"Cool…do you think you could get me her autograph?"

Alice laughed. Then she thought about it. "Yes…yes, I'm sure I could…"

There was a long pause. Sam finally slapped Emma on the back and yelled "BREATHE, Emma, BREATHE!! "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emma! Eeeeeeeemma! Psst! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemma! **EMMA**!!"

"Whodawazzit!" Emma babbled and she fell out of bed, startled by the yell. "Luna?" She rubbed the back of her head as the cat came into focus. "What do you want? It's the middle of the night…"

"Serena sent me here to get you-- everyone else is already there. There is something attacking the mall! And she also wanted me ask if I could stay here for a while-- cats aren't allowed in the dorms."

"WHAT?!" Emma only caught half of the thing about the mall.

"Wha-? Oh, yes, of course- there is some sort of monster attacking the mall a couple blocks from here."

"The one with the really big bookstore filled with mangas I haven't read yet?"

"Um, yes, that's the one-"

FLASH, and Emma was gone. Luna dashed outside. "WAIT FOR ME!!!!"

At the mall, everything was utter chaos. Rini was running in circles with a pigtail on fire, and Ami was chasing her around, trying to put it out. Rae was locked in a screaming match with Serena, who was yelling at her about her aim, while Mina was struggling to stay focused on the problem at hand (there was a large sign in the window of her favorite store that said 'Moving to New Location--Everything Must Go! Our Cheapest Prices in Ten Years!'). Trista was struggling to pull Hotaru out of one of those stupid decorative trees, Darien was pinned to the wall with some of the Rose-darts that he'd given Kyö (while the said Kyö was struggling to get out of the fountain pool in the middle of the floor), and Lita, Amara, and Michelle were, for some reason, stuck in the glass elevator, Lita with a clearly broken arm, Amara with a huge gash across her forehead (and arm, and stomach, and leg, and…), but she was still managing to hold up an unconscious and pretty beat-up Michelle. There was just ONE thing missing.

Emma looked around. Where _was_ it?

Suddenly, a huge flash of light blinded her, followed by a cold laugh. "Perfect! All of you are here at once!"

She turned around, blinking, and saw the monster- no…this guy looked human enough. He reminded her of Hiten, the elder of the two Thunder Brothers, from InuYasha. He had the long braid of black hair, the Japanese battle kimono thing, and something else- a long spear, with a huge, heavy blade. But he was different in that he flew without the wheely things, and just seemed more…_frightening_. For a split second, Emma couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something that made him just _scary_. And then it hit her-- it was the blood-red color of his eyes and fingertips-- wait a second- that really was blood! The Senshi's blood. Her friend's blood.

"Why do you stand there blinking stupidly; why do not fight me?" He raised his halberd and lunged at her.

"Sailor Star GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Someone yelled at her; Mina, it sounded like.

"MOVE!" Either Kyö or Darien (she couldn't tell which) scooped her up out of the way and put her down inside a small alcove leading to the Customer Service office and bathrooms. When Emma looked up she saw it was Kyö. Darien was still pinned to the wall.

"What are we going to do?!" Emma whispered. She peeked around the corner and saw that Serena and Rae were not unconscious, and Rini was gone. "If Amara weren't trapped in that elevator-"

"And half dead."

"- then we could do our best attack: Star Shaking."

"Wait a minute, you mean that members of the Senshi can do duo attacks?" Kyö pulled out a Rose-dart.

"Yeah…where have you been?!"

"Just do your strongest attack and I'll do mine. Ready?" Kyö prepared to jump out. "GO!"

Emma flung herself out into the open area and yelled "STAR SPHERE!"

"FLAMING ROSE OF DEVOTION!!"

The rose disappeared into the globe of light, which turned red and gained considerable speed. The attack wasn't strong enough, though. Emma and Kyö had to keep it going by concentrating all their powers on it. The globe suddenly grew bigger and brighter, and the villain-monster-guy was hit right in the stomach, throwing him backwards onto the floor. He screamed something about revenge and how all Hell would break loose, and yadda, yadda, yadda. There was a flash of black light, and he was gone.

Rini came running in with a team of EMT's, saying that they needed to get Michelle and Amara to the hospital first. "Sailor Star and Tuxedo Mask- Jr.- seemed pretty okay, just a little…" Rini came up to the two lifeless figures on the floor, out cold from the amount of energy it had taken to complete the attack that had defeated the enemy. "- unconscious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma woke up in a hospital bed, in a clean, white room, along with Kyö, also in a bed with white sheets, and the entire Senshi gathered around them.

"EmmaaaaaaSailor Star!" Kyö changed the greeting halfway through her name.

"KyooooooTuxedo Mask!" Emma mocked him.

"Jr." Darien corrected.

"What happened to the 'Masked Magician' theory we were just working on right now?!" Kyö exclaimed.

"You've been out for a couple hours now." Mina said. "It's nearly 3:00 am, so I'm guessing your parents haven't noticed you're gone yet. But just in case, I called Josh and put him on standby in case we need a good excuse for your folks. But don't worry, Sailor Star will sign out in an hour at the most, and Emma Hanzo will wake up in her room in time for school."

"Phew." Emma laid back. "What happened?"

"After that attack you guys did- which was totally awesome, by the way-" Serena came over and sat down at the foot of Emma's bed. "-you two collapsed, and Mini Moon brought in the paramedics. Thanks to you three, everyone's all right, and almost no damage was done to the mall."

" 'Almost'?"

"One of those stupid decorative trees was chopped down and mangled." Serena looked over at Trista with a 'haha, you finally lost it' look on her face. Trista blushed furiously and they all laughed.

The doctor came in, and a ton of reporters started shouting questions. The doctor closed the door and came over to them. "Okay, Jupiter," He seemed to know them well. Emma wouldn't find out for a couple more years that this was the Senshi's regular doctor. "You're arm was snapped pretty cleanly, but a couple weeks with that cast and you'll be fine. Moon, Mini Moon, Mars, and Uranus, come back next week, we'll take the stitches out, and until then lay off the back flips. Tuxedo Mask, you just need to rest for a day or so. Pluto, Saturn, Venus, and Mercury, you guys are just bruised, so just take it kinda easy for a while, Neptune, you need to go home, eat chicken soup, and sleep for about a week. And finally," He came over and stood in between Emma and Kyö's beds. "you two daredevils. By the power vested in me by the shiny certificate on the wall in my office, I hereby command you to do absolutely nothing more than the BARE MINIMUM, and to eat and drink nothing but the nutritional stuff. Got it? Or else monsters and villains will the LEAST of your worries."

"Will do, Sir Shiny Certificate!" Kyö saluted.

Emma raised an eyebrow and looked at Darien, hoping for some sort of answer. Darien saw he look. "He's on an un-freaking-believable amount of pain killers."

"Oh." Emma nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. SNUGGLING

wow. i'm going to fanfiction hell. don't worry, emma's going to kick me in the ass and get us moving again!

let me just say, so i can say i said it, that i'm eternally sorry for not updating in sooooo long. i DO have a good excuse, but it's one very long story. longer than this chapter, in fact.

speaking of the chapter, enjoy!

sailor xena

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GO HELP SAM! EM-"

Click. "You know you're not allowed to use the phones."

Meggie struggled against the strong grip on her upper arm. Damn intern. "Lemme GO!"

"And what are you doing out of your room? It's the middle of the night."

"I'm NOT CRAZY!"

"That's for me to decide."

"I'm FINE! LET ME GO!" There was a flash of light, the sounds of two people yelling out, and then the light faded, Meggie saw the doctor and the teenager lying on the ground. She stumbled over to the front door- it was already open. She ran down the front walkway and onto the sidewalk, where she noticed it was raining.

"Someone call the police!" A woman screamed.

"What happened?!" Someone else yelled.

Why were they all acting so strange? She glanced down at herself- impossible- how did that happen- 'No.' she thought. 'I couldn't have- NO-'

"NO!!" Meggie jumped up. She was sitting at her desk, working on a sketch of someone from a daydream…But now she was too freaked out to just sit there. She stood up and went downstairs. The hallways were bland, and the living room and kitchen were simple. She liked it, though she spent hardly any time there. She looked at the box of pictures she'd stashed under the couch. She'd thought she'd never want to look at them again. Meggie picked out the one she had once liked best: It was her and her parents, posing in front of the big oak tree outside her house. Her parents both had black hair and brown eyes, but her mother was clearly American. Her father, it was obvious, had roots in Japan. There was a twelve year old her, covered from head to toe in freckles. Her eyes were a crystal blue-green, and sparkling with the tranquility of the life she would know for the next year…

Meggie sighed and put the picture back. "…getting out of hand…" she muttered. "Hey Gabby!" She said gently to the little cat curled up on the couch. The cat grumbled and sat up. "It's time to get moving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you seen Emma?"

"Um…last I saw her, she was on stage."

"Grr. Hey, have you seen Emma?"

"Nope."

"Have _you_ seen Emma?"

"Backstage, man."

"Thanks."

Sam got a running start and vaulted himself onto the stage. He went searching backstage yelling "Emma! Eeeeeeemma! EeeeeeemmAAAAaaa! …Where is she- **_EMMA_**!!!" Sam practically backflipped.

Emma was sleeping on the couch that was backstage for the cast to sit on. What was so bad about that? Kyö was sleeping on the couch too. What was so bad about _that_? THEY WERE SNUGGLING. Not on purpose, NONONO. They were just propped up against each other, and Kyö had his arm on the back of the couch, so it kinda looked like they were…SNUGGLING.

Sam was blue in the face. He felt around on the wall until he found the broom. He held it like a baseball bat and whacked Kyö over the head.

"WHODAWAZZIT!!" Kyö sat up and hit Emma in the back of the head. He saw Sam raise the broom to take another swing, while Emma was all 'Whodawazzit' as well. "AH!" was all he could get out before he received a face full of broom. Kyö accidentally elbowed Emma in the chest, which was pretty bad, considering she was a GIRL. Emma, of course screamed bloody murder. (AN: emma-- it hurts. trust me. it really REALLY does. :( .) Sam lifted up the broom for a third swing.

"WHO-WHOA-WAIT!! WAAAIT!!" Kyö yelled. "WHAT did I DO?! Usually I do something stupid _before_ this happens!!"

"You were SNUGGLING with MY GIRLFRIEND!!"

"**_NO WE WEREN'T!!!!!!_**" Both Emma and Kyö started flipping out.

"Quiet!" Sam held up the broom as a threat. The two accused fell silent. "Now. Why are you two SN…_sleeping_?"

"We didn't get any sleep last night." Kyö provided.

Sam shuddered. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING LAST NIGHT?"

Pause. Then Emma caught Sam's drift. "**_EEEEEEEEEEW_**! We were out on a _mission_, Sam!" She finished with a whisper. "And we went to the hospital and I didn't get home until 4:00 a.m."

"Oh." Sam sat down where Kyö had been a minute before and put his arm around Emma's shoulders. "………HOSPITAL?!" Then he just started spewing out questions a million a minute, and Emma had to hit him with a decorative pillow to get him to shut up.

"I'm FINE. I've been to that hospital so many times, they're going to name the ER after me!"

"Where is my Phantom? PHANTOM!" Nakamura screeched from the front row.

Kyö smiled- well, sort of, more like a grimace- and went out on the stage, grabbing his cloak as he went.

"I'm here, I'm here."

"Good good good, here." Nakamura handed him a long staff. "We're going to rehearse the Phantom of the Opera song, but first I want you to see how the boat works."

Ao (the colorblind girl from chapter 9, remember?), the student director, wheeled out what looked like a large wooden seashell, big enough for one person to sit and one to stand. "Here we go."

Meggie came out and situated herself in the shell as if it really were a boat on water. Kyö stepped on the back and pushed it around with the staff. It rocked back and forth so much he almost lost his balance.

"Don't rock the boat!" Meggie snapped, nearly falling out herself.

Kyö paused. " 'Don't rock the boat'?"

Out of the blue, Emma (standing off to the side of the stage) and Kyö broke into song (and booty-shakin that only Kyö is capable of in public);

"Rock the boat!" (Emma)

"Don't rock the boat, baby!" (Kyö)

"Rock the boat!"

"Don't tip the boat- AH!" The boat shot out from under Kyö, and he went flat on his back, the wind knocked clean out of him.

The boat went whizzing right off the stage and flying through the air. Meggie held on to the sides of it and screamed really loud, like this: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

With a deafening crash, the boat landed in the middle of about the ninth or tenth row of seats. Everyone in the entire auditorium stopped breathing for a moment (literally).

"ah…ah…OH MY GOD!!" Emma ran down the steps, a rather dull route compared to Meggie's, and Kyö's, who imitated Meggie's by jumping straight off the stage and hitting the ground running.

"GOOD GOD!" Nakamura was running in circles like a chicken with her head cut off. "MY STAR IS DEAD!"

Meggie's head popped up above the seats. "I'm fine!" She staggered to her feet and climbed over the row in front of her to get out of the death trap. "Really, I'm okay."

Kyö got there first. He tried to take her hand to help her out, but she glared at him with an expression that said 'Ooooh if looks could KILL…'

"Um…" Kyö scratched the back of his head. "Oops?" KA-WHAM. Kyö fell over on the ground clutching his shin. "OOOOOOOOW!!"

"Izuma, you're dismissed. Go home and get some re- MY GOD YOU'RE BLEEDING!!" Nakamura fell over in what was a faint so dramatic that only Nakamura could pull it off.

Meggie felt her forehead and then looked at her fingers. There was indeed blood on them. Just below her hairline, she had a shallow gash. "Oh crap." She grabbed her backpack off a seat in the third row and dashed out of the auditorium. Emma went after her, seeing her bag whip around the corner just as she came through the auditorium door.

Emma turned the corner and saw a small amount of blood smeared across the door to the girls' bathroom. She opened the door a crack and peeked inside.

Meggie was standing with her back to Emma, facing a mirror. She had a piece of paper in her hand, which she pressed over the wound for a few seconds, then removed, leaving the skin completely healed.

"You need to be more careful." A little black cat with a bandage on its paw hopped out of the backpack and jumped up onto the sink. She looked at Meggie in the mirror. "Why did you join Drama Club, anyway? We don't have time for it."

"We've been through this, Gabby."

"And you have yet to give me a satisfactory answer!"

Meggie tore some paper towels off the roll, ran water over them, and started wiping the excess blood off her face and hands. "…It's the only bit of that life I have left. The only bit I still want." She paused and looked at the little cat. "Is that a satisfactory answer?"

"…Yes. It is."

"Good." She went back to wiping off her hands. "Have you found out anything else on this Prince Diamond?"

"This is hardly the time or place,-"

"There's the risk of being overhead everywhere, so this is as good as any place. Now spill."

"-sigh- You really are Xena, in every way imaginable. Very well. I found out that the Senshi battled him once before, and thought they'd defeated him. I think they're still under the impression that he's dead. And it's hard to believe that he's doing all this alone,"

"We already know he's not doing this alone."

"Right, but they're regular humans. Just horrible people. In order to the damage he's doing, to the extent that he's doing, he needs someone with powers akin to his. The prime suspect is-"

"Sh! I think someone's here."

Emma immediately let the door thump close and started running down the hall, back into the auditorium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" 'Flaming Rose of Devotion'?" Katsuro ran to catch up with Kyö. He had his backpack in his left hand, a soccer ball tucked under that arm, and his new soccer uniform draped over his left arm. He put his free hand on Kyö's shoulder. "Dude, that was LAME."

"Emma told you about that, huh?" Kyö smiled.

"She told EVERYONE about that. Well, everyone who knows the big secret, anyway."

"Ah." They started walking towards the big glass doors that led to the turning circle where kids waited for their rides to pull up and take them home.

"So Sam-?"

"Yup."

"Rini?"

"Hoo yeah."

"…Entire Senshi?"

"Duh." Katsuro dropped his stuff on a bench and bent down to tie his shoe. "Oh yeah, and she told your entire family, too."

"Crap. I was hoping Dad wouldn't find out. Family Game Night's gonna be HELL."

Katsuro gave him a funny look. " 'Family…Game…Night'?"

"Yeeees…" Kyö replied. "Frey made it a tradition. Every Tuesday night, Frey, Pei Mei, Billy, Mayura- my aunt- Chris, Dad, Mom, Nyozeka, and me all sit down in our family room and we play a ton of games. Frey and Dad started it, actually, 'cause they figured hey, they fight all the time anyway, why not dedicate an entire night to it?" Katsuro said nothing and his expression did not change. "Frey and me are a team for charades. We rule! I was once able to charade drowning due to a sudden heart-attack while swimming in Hawaii as a volcano erupted and a meteor crashed to earth with a hang-nail on the thumb of my left hand and Frey got it in thirty seconds _flat_."

"It takes more than thirty seconds to _say_ that!" Katsuro said. A car pulled up. "That's my Mom. I gotta go- see you tomorrow!"

"See ya." Kyö waved. He heard laughter from a group of people coming out the doors behind him. He recognized one boy's laugh.

He turned. It was Sam, with Rini and Emma, who was talking as the other two giggled uncontrollably. " '-of Devotion'!!" Emma finished before bursting out laughing.

"Would you STOP IT ALREADY?!"

Darien's car stopped at the curb and he got out. "Hey Kyö. Ready for today's training?"

"Hey Darien, I didn't know Tuxedo Mask had real attacks." Sam put in before Kyö could answer.

"Well, we do, but we don't have incantations for them." Darien crossed him arms and leaned against the car.

Everybody looked at Kyö. "I made it up!" He smiled like a two year old who's just learned how to use the 'big boy potty'.

"Oh. My head." Darien went around the car to the driver's side. "Get in."

Kyö turned to the others. "See you tomorrow."

"Do you think he'll ever grow up? Just a little?" Emma wondered out loud as they drove off.

Pause. "Nope." They all agreed.

"Well, at least this fic will always have comedy relief on hand." Emma shrugged.

"Yup." Sam nodded.

Rini, Katsuro, and Sam started towards the bike racks. "Emma, you coming?" asked Sam.

"No." She stepped in the opposite direction. "I'm walking."

"You sure? It's a long walk."

"Um…" She looked at the way she was going, then at her friends. "Yeah. I gotta stop somewhere anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

we will update with the ASAPness. by monday, for sure.


	14. It's a Senshi thing

A.N:Okay, most of you may have seen this chapter already. But I added more to it. So...yeah. Meggie and I have planned out the entire story now, so now that we know what we're doing, we may not get writers block and updates should come much, much faster. Enjoy the new and improved chapter 13!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Senshi

Chapter 13

" REEEEEeeeeeIIIII!" Emma ran up the dozens of stairs up to the Hino shrine. " REI!" The young miko was no where to be found in the courtyard. She looked around until she spotted the small shrine where she meditated after classes. She walked into it. " Rei! I really need to talk to you! It's really important."

" I'm meditating." Rei said kneeling at her fire pit, eyes closed and everything.

" But Rei! It will only be a sec-,"

" Emma, I'm meditating." Rei repeated.

" I see that, but it will only be a second!"

" **Meditating!**" Rei said, her eyebrows creasing with annoyance.

" I know but-"

FOOM! Emma jumped out of the small shrine barely avoiding her hair turning into a ball of burning fluff. Rei walked out holding a stick of still smoldering insece.

" I warned you!" Rei said.

" I KNOW THAT!" Emma said pinching a flame on her shirt. " Hopefully that won't be noticeable at school tomorrow." She said. " I need to talk to you! It's really important."

" More important than my meditation!?" Rei asked.

" Yeah..." Emma said. Wrong Answer. " Wait Rei. REI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" And that is why it was so damn important." Emma said after explaining everything that had happened during Drama club. And with Meggie in the bathroom. Rei nodded and poured more tea for themselves.

" Hmmm...Interesting." Rei said. Emma stopped mid sip.

" Interesting?"

" Yeah."

" 'Interesting'? I RAN THREE CITY MILES AND NEARLY GET BURNED TO DEATH AND ALL YOU CAN GIVE ME IS 'INTERESTING'!?"

" It seems more...medical than spiritual."

" Oh..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma ran into the hospital where Ami was an intern. She was so smart, they decided to hire her as a file keeper even if she was still a freshman in college. And knowing Ami, she would be doing exactly as her job required of her.

" AMI!" Emma huffed and puffed trying to catch her breath when she found Ami working on a computer.

" Emma?" Ami asked. " Why are you breathing like you ran here?"

" I _did_" She said pulling out her inhaler. " I need to talk to you...and please don't make me wait long.."

" Well...I have five minutes until my break...can you wait that long?"

" ...yeah." Emma said sitting down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" And then it was gone!" Emma said referring to the gash on Meggie's forehead earlier.

" Interesting..." Ami said. Emma stared at Ami with a look of slight disgust and slight annoyance.

" What?"

" It seems more spiritual than medical..." Ami said sipping her coffee.

" You're kidding..." Emma said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hanzo this better be important." Rei walked into the lobby, still in her miko robes.

" You two, will sit together and discuss what the hell has been going on with Meggie concerning that gash on her head. And you will do nothing until you give me a reasonable answer."

" Uh..." Ami and Rei stammered. They looked at each other and shrugged.

" She's like any other woman on a mission." Ami said.

" We've taught her well." Rei laughed as they walked into the conference room.

About forty five minutes the two reemerged from the room and Emma stood up.

" Soooo?" Emma asked.

" It's a senshi thing." They replied. Emma stared for a few seconds before she smacked herself in the head.

" WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!?" Emma yelled.

" Just go ask Luna." Rei said. Emma stopped and stared.

" Luna...she asked me for a place to stay..." Emma asked.

" Yeah. Serena's dorm doesn't accept pets, and her parents are over ruling her staying because Sam hasn't completely recovered from his felinephobia...and you're the only person who can take her. Same reasons for back in 8th grade when Serena tried to get us to take in cats during the heart snatchers thing."

" Oh..." Emma said. " I HAVE TO FEED HER!" Emma grabbed her coat and started running down the hall. " THANKS GUYS!"

She once again started running, this time home. She ran in and up to her room and found Luna curled up on her bed.

" LUNA!" Emma yelled. The black cat opened her eyes and yawned.

" Can I help you?" Luna asked slightly irritated.

" Okay, this is the third time I'm going to explain this. Listen carefully. I will NOT repeat myself." Emma said throwing her book bag down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" It comes with the powers." Luna said simply. " The senshi has been known to heal quickly."

" Yeah, in about a week. But not minutes." Emma said. " I was stabbed in the stomach about five months ago, and the only thing that kept me alive was the fact that I had my necklace on and my powers kept me going. But I was bedridden for like a month because of the damage. Not to mention my leg was cleanly broken. But she was cut across the forehead and she was fine in five minutes."

" I don't know Emma..." Luna said. " There is the possibility that her healing powers are greater than everyone else's. Everyone in the senshi has their own specialty. For her it may be healing."

" Okay..." Emma said. " It still doesn't make a huge amount of sense, but...it's the best I can do about it right now."

" Emma, what did happen to Meggie before she came back to Japan?"

" Don't ask me...she won't say anything." Emma replied. " I haven't been able to get anything out of her..."

" Well, it's too dangerous for her to pursue Prince Diamond on her own...we don't even know why he's still alive..."

" Don't ask me...again. I wasn't there for that." Emma said. " Now, when my parents get home, you need to be prepared for rejection...but if something happens, I'll find a place for you to stay." Emma said.

" Okay..." Luna said. " Can I go back to sleep again?"

" Yes."

" Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meggie walked into her house after the rehearsal. That freak accident with the boat really pissed her off. And she was sure someone heard. She was just hoping it wasn't anyone who could actually make sense of it...like Emma or any of the other senshi members there.

She had finished her homework during school, and Gabriella was no where to be found, so it would be a good time to actually take it easy for at least a little bit. She sat on the couch with a sigh.She looked at a picture by the couch. It was a picture of Emma. It was one of her most serious pictures.

Two years earlier her family had an album of professional portraits put together, a family picture, two pictures of Josh, two of Emma, two of her parents, and one of the kids together. This one in particular, Meggie had liked best. She saw Emma's fun side every other day, so she wanted a serious picture. It was black and white. Emma was leaning against the tree that used to be in her back yard. Her face wasn't smiling, it was almost melancholy. Her eyes looking straight at her. Emma had always had the most expressive eyes. It was almost as if her long lost friend was talking to her, just through her eyes. It had always been like that.

" Don't look at me like that." Meggie said putting the frame face down on the table. " I always hated it when you looked at me like that. Makes me feel guilty..." The last part Meggie said in a whisper.

Meggie often wished she could trust Emma again. But something inside her just couldn't. She couldn't take the heartbreak again. She had learned the hard way...no one is as great and as wholesome as they seem. Even if they are your best friends.

Meggie turned on the tv and curled up on the couch. She thought about the day her whole mess started.

_Flashback_

" Mom, you think I can go out with Kathleen and Kasadi tonight?"

" No. Absolutely not. You're grounded."

" When did this happen?Why?"

" Because of the latest project of yours."

" But mom. Ms. Green found it. She apologized and I got full credit."

" Meggie, just the fact that you didn't hand it to your teacher I her hands just says you weren't responsible enough. If you had, it wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place."

" MOM!"

" Meggie, no." Mrs. Izuma glared. " Now go to your room before you get in anymore trouble."

" I don't get it, ever since I came home from Japan, I can't do anything right!" And with that, Meggie stormed upstairs. On her way she ran into her sister.

" In trouble again, Freak?" Amanda asked.

" Go to hell." Meggie said before locking herself in her room. She sat on her bed and looked a picture of Emma.

" Why'd you have to go?" She asked. " Or why'd I have to come back?" She stared at the picture, hoping that the image would suddenly come to life and give her all the answers.

" Meggie!" she heard her father call.

" Damn." Meggie cursed. She opened her bedroom door a crack. " WHAT!?"

" Get down here!?" Meggie sighed and went downstairs. She saw her father standing there with the phone bill.

" Yeah?" she asked standing on the bottom step.

" Who did you call at...3:30 in the morning last week?" her father asked.

" Emma?"

" In Japan!?" He asked.

" Yeah dad. Cause that's where she is." Meggie replied.

" You didn't even ask?"

" No, because I didn't think I needed to. " Meggie said. " You told me the day Emma moved, that I could call her whenever I needed to. That's why you bought me a cell phone with long distance."

" Don't put words in my mouth young lady." Mr. Izuma scolded.

" But I didn't dad!" Meggie said.

" Marie, are you listening to this?" Her father asked her mother.

" Yes Masami." Mrs. Izuma replied. " I think we should add another month to her grounding."

" What!?" Meggie said. " Mom, Dad! That's not fair!"

" We don't think so." Mr. Izuma said.

" Dad, you should know what it's like to leave friends! You came from Japan too!"

" When I was five. I didn't have much time to leave behind many friends." Mr. Izuma replied.

" What is going on with you two? I've been home two months and you're treating me like the worthless tax break of a child."

" Meggie. Don't say that." Mrs. Izuma said. " We love you and we are just doing what we think is best."

" Then don't cut me off from my friends! Don't cut me off from Emma!" Meggie said. " I miss her so much, I can hear her calling me sometimes. She's my best friend!"

" You're hearing voices?" Mr. Izuma asked.

" Not like that. Just Emma's. When I really really miss her. More like memories."

" But you're hearing voices." her mother asked.

" We've established this..." Meggie said with an annoyed tone.

" Meggie go to bed." Mr. Izuma said in a voice that said not to argue. Meggie growled quietly and ran upstairs. Slamming the door again. But soon she opened the door again and sat at the top of the stair eavesdropping.

" It's finally falling into place." Mr. Izuma said.

" Yes it is. Who knew the little Hanzo girl would be the enemy?"

" I know. But it's also great...now that Meggie is 'Hearing voices' this will really be good."

Meggie gasped listening to this...her parents were after Emma.

" It's perfect. Meggie can be shipped to London, and we can get the sister of Envy to finish off Emma." Meggie nearly choked listening to this. " Tonight, get that brochure for the hospital to be ready. I think we'll send her in about...three months..She's been home for three weeks. The kids already think she's nuts. We just have to help her get that way." Meggie panicked. Why were here parents doing this? She thought they loved her. What happened over Christmas while she was gone. Come to think of it...how were they so willing for her to spend two weeks in Japan? But first, that brochure. She hurried into her parents room and looked around. She looked in hr mom's vanity and low and behold, she found the brochure.

" London's Hospital for the Mentally Disturbed." She read aloud. Her heart started racing. Not good.

" MEGGIE!? ARE YOU IN BED!?" Her dad yelled up the stairs. Meggie tucked the brochure back into the vanity and dashed to her room.

" YES!" She yelled once in .

" Goodnight!"

" Night!" She yelled back.

_Two weeks later.._

" So Meggie, we here you're hearing voices.." The priest said. She kept her mouth shut. " Why don't we talk about it." He said pulling out a small vial. She knew what it was. It was Holy Water. She was in an exorcist's office.

Her parents thought she was 'possessed' since she started hearing more voices. Not just Emma's. Voices that she never recognized. Saying different things. Most of them not making any sense. After that night at her house, she decided to leave the church. She was stupid enough to tell her parents and they thought it was the devil's work.

There was a series of prayers. Blessings and other things. She just continued to be quiet. She had stopped talking all together. She was unsure of everyone now. She loved her parents up until she came back from Japan. Everything had been fine. No one was what they seemed. No one was who they said they were.

Her judgement was fogged. Her trust was shut down. Her emotions were corrupted. She was being punished for no reason. Amanda was getting away with the most _outrageous_ things. She was banned from everything that didn't involve the church. Weekly confessions. Now an _exorcist_? This was getting out of hand.

She listened carefully afterwards at the door of the excorcist's office. Her parents were talking. She could make out one thing.

" She doesn't seem to have any affliction with the devil. It could be just in her head. I would search some mental help for her."

" Thank you father." Her parents said in turn. Then they walked out. " Meggie, when you get home, pack your bags and anything close to you." Her father told her. Meggie knew what this meant.

_Two days later_

" When I say ' Cat' what do you think of?"

" ..."

" How about Cake?"

" ..."

" Meggie will you please cooperate?"

" I don't belong here." She told the doctor.

" That's for me to decide."

" You've been telling me that since the moment I walked into this damned hospital." Meggie said. She was sitting in a chair in a white robe and the crazy paper slippers. The doctor in front of her was old with snowy white hair and a heavy British accent.

"Ms. Izuma. We are trying to help."

"You're trying to help my parents!" Meggie seethed.

" And you."

" Bull."

" By not cooperating, it only shows that you are not mentally fit to leave."

" I'll take my chances."

_Four Months Later._

Meggie looked at the tv screen in the middle of the night. She had been stuck in the same

damn room for ages. Her parents were in America again. They visited once a month. She never said anything to them though. She had vowed to never trust anyone again. She couldn't take it. Even if it meant not trusting her parents, or her friends. Even Emma. She was watching the news. There was supposedly some big to-do in Japan going on that was freaking everyone out.

" About one hour ago, in Tokyo Japan, at the small school of Tokyo Central High, a terrorist had entered the school and is now holding two students hostage." Meggie jumped at the name of the highschool.

" Emma.." She turned the volume up a little. Just because she couldn't trust her, didn't mean she didn't worry about her ex-best friend.

" One of the teenagers hostage is freshman, Sam Tsukino. It is said that he was on his way to the cafeteria when he was pulled from the hallways. The other hostage has not yet been identified. All that we can find out is that it is a 8th grade girl." Meggie again jumped when they had a close up of a window. There was a boy there, and Meggie recognized it almost instantly. " Officials say that the fire alarm had been pulled, and that is when all other students were evacuated. It is unknown where the students are but the senshi is now here. But, the newest senshi, Sailor Star is not there."

" Sailor Moon, what do you know?" a reporter asked at the scene.

" All we know is that there are two students trapped. Inside there are little green men guarding every exit. To the best of our knowledge, this is the work of The Sister of Envy, known as Monoka, who we have been fighting for the past several months."

" Right now, we will go to commercial break, and will come back with the latest news on the Terrorists of Tokyo Central." The tv cut to a toothpaste commercial. Meggie suddenly trembled and tried to fight the urge to care about Emma. But she couldn't help it. She got out of her bed and went into the hall way.

She tiptoed. All of the doctors were in the lounge now since everyone was asleep. She went over to the empty nurse's station and picked up the phone and hit information.

" Hello Operator, how may I place your call?"

" Yes." Meggie whispered. " I need to get the phone number of Emma Hanzo in Tokyo, Japan. Her cell phone should be listed under Hotaka or Bethany Hanzo."

" One moment please." The operator put her on hold for a moment and came back. " Hotaka Hanzo, 1143 Nakawa Street. Tokyo Japan?"

" I believe so." Meggie replied.

" We have four cell phones listed here..." The operator said.

" Um...try the fourth one. She's the youngest." Meggie said.

" Okay. One moment please." The operator put her on hold again. " You are being connected now." After a few seconds , Meggie had gotten a really groggy greeting.

"Hello?" Emma's voice asked. Something was wrong, she sounded tired. She should be at school.

"Emma?" Meggie asked quietly. Emma was safe, or so it seemed at least.

"Meggie? Izzat you?" Emma asked like she was trying to get up.

"Emma, you have to listen to me now, don't interrupt, and please just believe me, I don't have much time."

"Meggie, what's going on?"

"Something really bad is happening." Meggie said. " Something happened at your school..."

"What!" If she wasn't awake before she was now.

"The police think it's a terrorist attack of some sort-." Meggie tried to explain, but she was interrupted

"WHAT!" Meggie covered the receiver of the phone and looked around. No one heard. Good.

"Shh, Em, not so loud, someone'll hear you- I can't get caught-."

" 'Caught'? Where the hell are you?" Emma asked. She was asking questions. Meggie didn't want her to ask questions.

"Listen, your boyfriend, Sam, right? What was his last name?" Meggie asked.

"Tsukino……" Emma said. Meggie could hear the tension in her voice.

"Oh. Oh no." Meggie said quietly.

"What is it? Why aren't you telling me anything?" Emma asked.

"It's too long of a story- they're saying that at a school building where some monster with these little gnome things has trapped two students- a boy, Sam Tsukino, he was seen at a window, and a girl, whom they couldn't identify."

"Oh my god!" Emma said in a panicky voice.

"Emma, they already spoke to the Sailor Senshi-."

"Wait a second- how do you know all this?"

"I was watching the news."

"You watch the news?"

"Yeah, I do. Anyway, the Senshi is all there from Moon to Pluto. Even Tuxedo Mask is there. But, Sailor Star is missing."

"Thank you so much for calling me, Meggie." Emma said. " Even if it is a little early for my taste."

"You think it's early for you?" Meggie replied. "It's the middle of the night here."

"No……" Meggie could hear her figuring out the time zones. "7:30. It's only 7:30 in Montrose." She hopped on one foot as she pulled on a sock.

"Yeah, well I'm not in Pennsylvania." Meggie told. "Didn't Kasadi tell you? I'm in…London." She said with what seemed to be great strain. "I'm in London."

"What!" Emma exclaimed. "Meggie, tell me right now, what is going on?" Meggie sighed.

"I don't have time right now to- HEY!" Someone grabbed the phone out of her hand. She looked at an intern holding her arm. He grabbed her and she started struggling and yelling so Emma could hear. "Stop it! Let me go! I said LET GO! EMMA! EMMA, GO HELP SAM! EM-"

"MEGGIE!" Was the last thing she heard before the intern slammed the phone down.

"You know you're not allowed to use the phones."

Meggie struggled against the strong grip on her upper arm. Damn intern. "Lemme GO!"

''And what are you doing out of your room? It''s the middle of the night.''

"I'm NOT CRAZY!"

"That''s for me to decide."

"I'm FINE! LET ME GO!" There was a flash of light, the sounds of two people yelling out, and then the light faded. Meggie looked at the bodies on the floor. She panicked and ran out the door. She ran out the exit as she hear screams coming from the floor.

"Someone call the police!" A woman screamed.

"What happened!?" Someone else yelled.

' _No...'_ she thought to herself, finally realizing what happened. _' NO'_

Meggie's heart thumped as she heard sirens. She ran in her bare feet to an alleyway. She sat on the ground as she heard police cars speed by. She started running again until she couldn't anymore. She sat in another alley way and closed her eyes.

" Maybe I am crazy.." She said to herself.

" You're not crazy...you're special..." a voice said. Meggie opened her eyes and looked around, but she only found a cat. " Very special indeed." Meggie's eyes widened.

" Yeah I'm crazy." Meggie said.

" No you are not."

" Well, talking cat tends to point that way doesn't it?" Meggie said.

" Don't worry, I'm not in your head I'm seriously talking."

" Prove it." the cat walked over to this hobo living in a box. He looked at the feline and smiled.

" Hello." she said.

" AHHHHH! A TALKING CAT!!!!" the hobo crawled into the back of the box wimpering.. The cat walked back over to Meggie who just stared.

" I'm Gabriella." the cat said.

" Meggie."

" I know."

_A few hours later_

Gabriella had given the whole lecture that she, Meggie Izuma, was the guardian, Sailor Xena. And Meggie's first reaction was.

" Xena? Like the tv show?"

" No. Like, the senshi." Gabriella replied.

That went on for a while until Meggie finally got it. " You have to go to Japan?"

" Why?"

" Because. You are needed there."

" But my stuff..."

" Where is it?"

" Home..."

" Okay." The cat sighed. She then did a back flip and on the ground landed a black choker with a silver diamond in the middle. " Put this on."

" Okay..." Meggie said, too tired to argue. She put it on.

" Everything is in your room right?"

" Yeah..."

" Okay. Pick me up. Concentrate on your bedroom at your house, and say ' Xena Transpor Make-up.'" Gabriella said. Meggie did as she was told.

Normally, if anyone would tell her what to do, she would rip them a new one. But, this cat, well, it was different. She wasn't trying to cut her off from anything. Gabriella was going to help her. She didn't trust the cat, but after everything that has happened. It was her only chance to finally get away.

" Xena Transport Make-up" Suddenly a golden light filled the alley way, and Meggie and Gabriella disappeared. Leaving the hobo staring at the spot they had once been.

" I'm Crazy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meggie found herself in her room in Pennsylvania. It was exactly the same as it had once been.

" Get your things and hurry." Gabriella told her. Meggie didn't waste anytime. She first got out the big bag of clothes she had packed for 6 months from the back of her closet. She somehow knew she was going to run away at some point. She then took her drawings, a few of her favorite books. And finally, her memory box. She had packed every single item that had ever been important to her. Inside were pictures, some old toys. Birthday presents. It was quite large, but she could pick it up and still hold onto her bag.

" Is that Everything?" Gabriella asked. Meggie looked around.

" Yeah." she said. She looked around one more time. Saying goodbye to her room, her bed. Her other things...Gabriella jumped up on the Memory box and looked up.

" You'll never have to come back."

" Why me?"

" You were destined to meet me. I know everything that's been going on here. Your parents dubbing you schizophrenic, losing your trust in everyone...Not even I know the full story, but I know I had to find you. And make sure you never get in custody with your parents ever, ever again."

Meggie nodded. " Xena Transport Make-Up." Meggie whispered. The gold light filled up again and Meggie soon found herself on the streets of Tokyo. The summer night was warm, and cars speed by.

" Welcome home." Gabriella said. They were infront of a small house, which looked pretty abandoned, but homey. " You're living here as long as you want to. We'll begin your training tomorrow. After you register for school." Gabriella said. " Which you will do. You need to go to school."

" How'd you get this place?" Meggie asked.

" I have friends in high places. It was easy." Gabriella said. " Come on. You should sleep." Meggie took a deep breath and followed. From then on, she knew things would be better...but different. Not necessarily good...or bad. But different.

_End of Flasback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Okaaay." Serena said starting the bi-weekly senshi meeting. " Welcome back. I know it's been FOREVER since we last talked but...most of us are college students now. Whatchya gonna do about it?" Everyone laughed as Serena shrugged. " Okay. Emma said she got a little bit of info off of the Meggie situation...Emma?"

" Okay, as Kyo, Rini and I saw, today there was an accident at rehearsal, which resulted in a bloody gash across Meggie's head." Glares at Kyo. " So, I followed Meggie, but didn't make myself visable. But I saw that the wound had completely healed in a matter of minutes. I freaked out, because it was Meggie, and since she wasn't giving me answers, I decided to find them myself."

" Emma, I don't know why you bother anymore. It's obvious she wants nothing to do with us...and that includes you." Rini sighed. Emma irked a bit, and everyone noticed her shoulders sag a bit. Mina shook Rini. Rini looked at her and Mina had a face that said 'What the hell!?'.

" Anyway." Emma said. " After a long goose chase through Tokyo, Luna informed me that it is a senshi thing. That all of us heal quicker than normal because of our powers. But, I was still freaked, cause it can take us up to three days to heal. But it took Meggie two minutes. What I'm proposing is that, please...I know none of you are thrilled with Meggie right now...but..for me..keep an eye on her. I don't mean hunt her down, I mean, if you see her, make sure she isn't sporting a broken bone or anything."

" Of course." Serena said. Everyone agreed. It took longer for Rini to though.

" Rini, she is still Senshi. You know how long it took us to get the outers to join." Rei said. Rini sighed.

" Okay. Okay. I'll do it."

" Thanks Rini." Emma said. Then she sat down.

" Okay everybody. Anything new?"

" Only the Meggie thing." Ami said. " No news on Diamond or anything."

" How is he still alive? He basically vaporized." Lita said.

" We don't know." Artemis said from Mina's lap. " Meggie may be the only one who knows."

" Or her cat." Amara pointed out.

" Gabriella won't tell us anything. She's almost as stuck up as Meggie." Rini said. Emma stood up and walked out of the room.

" Rini..." Serena said.

" What's your problem?" Darien asked.

" Nothing." Rini said. " But it's true. Izuma doesn't have any emotional attachment to any of us. Not even Emma anymore."

" Did you ever think something might have happened to her to make her that way?" Rei asked. Everyone was getting annoyed with Rini's attitude lately. It mostly came out when Meggie was brought up to conversation.

" You keep making Emma upset." Trista said. " You seem to forget to regard her feelings on the matter. Emma is hoping her friend is still there."

" Okay. Okay. I'll cool it." Rini said.

" Thank you." Serena said. Emma walked in again wiping her eyes.

" What I miss?"

" Nothing. I think we're done now..." Serena said. " Okay everyone. You can go home when you wish."

" Amara, can I get a ride?" Emma asked.

" Yeah. Let's go. I'll see you at home Michelle."

" Bye." Michelle waved. Everyone parted ways and got some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: LALALALA! Thanks for reading! R+R!


	15. Curtain Call

A.N: I'm stoked now! So full of ideas. GO GO GO!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Senshi

Chapter 14

" Carlotta!!!!" Nakemura yelled through the auditorium. Emma burst through the curtains. In petty coat and a tanktop.

" Yes?" Emma asked. " I was in the middle of costume fittings...That wig is really heavy...do I have to wear it?"

" Yes. Now Carlotta, I want to do your opening scene. Mostly to stage the curtain part so you don't get hurt performance night." Nakemura said. Emma sighed and scratched her head.

" Lemme get changed."

" NO! Now." Nakemura screeched. Emma scurried across the stage in her Carlotta heels. She stood on the red 'X' on the stage. She said her lines and when Nakemura cued the curtain, Emma threw herself on the ground screaming. Nakemura put a finger in one of her ears. The others pretended to pulled Emma out from under the curtain. And went through her lines again.

" Where's my doggy, bring me my doggy! Bye bye!" She screeched as her 'maids' followed her.

" Good." Nakemura said. " We will add the curtain next week when it's made. Alright?"

" Yeah." Emma said.

" Now go do the rest of your fitting. Those dresses will look gorgeous on your figure. And, the corset came in!"

" Corset!?" Emma screeched. " Ms. Nakemura...i'm not sure if..."

" Yes. A corset." Nakemura said. " Now GO!." Emma scurried back to the seamstress. When she got there, Kyo was getting fitted too.

" Hey Emma.." Kyo said waving. The other seamstress was fitting his cape.

" Hey." Emma stood back on her stool where the seamstress was ready with her hoopskirt. Then another person came in with the corset. " Oh dear god..." Then Sam came in.

" Hey Em." Sam said.

" Go over and hold onto that pole." The seamstress told Emma. Emma whimpered but did as she was told.

" What is that?" Sam asked.

" It's a corset." Emma said.

" Are you sure you should wear that?"

" I have no choice." Emma said. The seamstress wrapped it around her and started pulling at the laces.

" Um...she's asthmatic. She shouldn't wear that." Sam told the seamstress.

" Don't worry. It doesn't go nearly as tight as a traditional corset." she assured him. " Ms. Nakemura special ordered it because of her asthma. It's just that the dress is an antique, and as skinny as she is. She's not skinny enough to fit into the dress without one."

" Well...in that case then." Emma said. " I think it will be okay."

" Okaay." Sam turned away and got on a stool, where a third seamstress came in to fit Sam's costume. He looked at Emma as the laces were in and they were now tightening. It didn't seem to bother her. So he'd look past it unless she does start having a problem.

" Hey Sam." Kyo said jumping off the stool. " I gotta go do a scene. See ya later." Kyo left. A few minutes later the corset was on, and Emma was on the stool again getting the hoopskirt on.

" You okay?" He asked. Emma nodded.

" Yeah. I'm fine." Emma smile at him as she pulled her arms over her head. The seamstresses put her in the dress. It was the dress from the play that Christine would play the page boy.

" Ready for the wig?" the seamstress asked.

" Where is it?" Sam asked. Emma pointed up and he saw three very large wigs hanging on hooks. One was white, one was brown and one was black. " Oh dear god...they're huge."

" I know." Emma said. " I'm supposed to practice walking with them so I don't fall on stage."

Sam sighed as he put on his jacket. His costume fit perfectly now. He helped Emma down after they lowered the white wig on her head.

" If only I was Raoul, and you were Christine, it would be great." Sam laughed helping her out towards the stage.

" Or if at least you played Piangi...but nooo. Stupid jackass Aki has to." Emma growled holding onto his arm.

" He touches you in any other way then stage direction, I will break his nose. You know that right?"

" Not unless I do first." Emma laughed. They finally got there, and Emma gasped when she saw Meggie in full costume. She was in the long white Christine Dress, hair clips and everything. " She looks gorgeous..." Emma said with a smile. " She's dreamed of this role all her life."

" So have you..." Sam said.

" Still. I'm happy she got one of her dreams." Emma replied.

" Carlotta!" Nakemura screeched happily. " You look great!"

" Thank you." Emma said. " But how am I supposed to sing the G sharps if I can't breathe?"

" You can't breathe? But the seamstress said you'd be okay." Sam said.

" It's a given that I would have a little breathing discomfort. Getting in enough air to hit the highest notes on the scale with my ribs held in place will be difficult. But nothing too dramatic"

" You sure?"

" Yes Sam. And if I have any problem, I know you won't be far." She said. Sam wrapped and arm around her and kissed her cheek.

" Damn right." He said.

" Okay, Carlotta...I want you to start working with the girl who is doing your bad singing voice. For the 'Think of Me' solo."

" Okay...at least if I mess up in any of the other songs, no one will hear me cause I only have one solo...and I'm not even really singing." Emma said.

" But you also have the scene where Carlotta gets her voice messed up by the Phantom and Christine has to take over.." Sam said.

" Oh..." Emma said.

" Yeah." Sam said.

" And Emma, before you leave, I want to talk to you in private about opening night. Okay?"

" Yeah."

Everyone went of to do their thing, and then came back for group practice. This was the first day they were practicing with costumes. It was getting difficult. All the costumes and everything were so heavy. It was crazy. In between scenes, Emma tripped over a step, and her dress was so heavy gravity pulled her straight down. She was like a turtle on its back. And with the corset on, she couldn't bend her back to sit up and go that way. She shook her hands and feet and started yelling.

" HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!" She screamed. This of course was in the hallway, and no one was anywhere. Until Kyo came running around the corner and saw her all toppled over.

" Oh my god." Kyo laughed trying to help her up. He had to take off her wig because her head would fall backwards because it was so heavy. Finally when he got her up, she held on to him to keep balance. But, just then, Sam turned the corner.

Due to the previous incident with SNUGGLING, Sam had been a little territorial..it was quite funny.

" HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sam pointed and yelled. He ran over and pulled Emma away from him.

" Sam-,"

" First you SNUGGLE with her and now your holding onto her arms! YOU FIEND!!"

" Sam, I fell over." Emma explained as she picked up the wig and put it back on her head. She was getting slightly annoyed with the territorial Sam, but she couldn't fight it. Only endure it. " I tripped, fell over, and Kyo helped me cause I couldn't stay up."

" Okay.." Sam said, but scowled at Kyo. " I'm watching you." Sam let go of Emma briefly. He and Kyo started walking away. Emma started losing balance again and fell backwards yelling " SAM!"

Sam and Kyo looked behind them and saw her on her back kicking her feet. They walked over and Sam tried to help her up.

" Ducks..."Kyo said. Sam stopped trying to help her up and he and Emma looked at him.

" Huh?"

" Her underwear has ducks on it." Kyo said. Emma's face went cherry red when she realized that she didn't have any bloomers on under her hoopskirt, and she was on exhibit, for the world to see. Sam dropped Emma back on the floor with a 'oomf' and smacked Kyo across the face.

" THAT'S MY JOB!" Emma screamed kicking and shaking her arms again. " NOW GET ME OFF THE FLOOR!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next day_

The school had announced that this day would be the last day for out door lunches till spring. It was starting to get cold. Emma huddled against Sam after they ate cause the wind was blowing a little.

Emma was slightly worried about Meggie, cause she didn't see her at school. But she wasn't going to bring that up now. Rini especially, got annoyed when she talked about Meggie. Actually, only Rini really got upset. No one else cared really. But Emma didn't want to feed whatever was going on in Rini's head, so she was leaving it alone for now.

" Okay...so...this Friday..fall formal.." Rini said. " And, the one year anniversary of our dear, dear friend Emma getting together with my brother." Kyo, Katsuro and Rini clapped. Emma and Sam laughed.

" Funny how the dance landed on the same day as our first date." Emma said. Sam smiled and kissed her head.

" Well, it's gone by pretty fast." Sam replied eating a french fry. " I think the terrorist attack shaved off most of the time for us."

" Oh god. Yeah. Worst day of my life." Emma said.

" So...are we gonna get ready together then?" Kyo asked.

" Sure...why not?" Rini said. " Let's do someone else's house this time..."

" Um... You guys can come over to my house this year." Emma said.

" Cool. Emma's house right after school on Friday." Katsuro said. They all agreed, and her parents were of course absolutely fine with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Friday Night right before the dance._

"Come on Emma...just one more picture..." Beth asked. She and Sam had been at the bottom of the stairs posing for a half an hour.

" Mom, you'll have three more years of pictures" Emma complained. Rini, Katsuro, and Kyo were sitting on the stairs with a bored expression on their faces.

" One more." Beth asked.

" Fine, but it will be a group picture." Emma said.

" Deal." Beth smiled. The other three stood up and posed for a picture. The boys were wearing black suits. Rini was wearing a long pink strapless and Emma was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap. " Okay, done."

" Now everyone out in the car before she changes her mind." Emma said. " Love ya mom." Beth pouted as they hurried out the door. Hotaka was coming down with is car keys.

" Aw...Bethy looks sad." Hotaka laughed.

" She wanted out so fast..."

" Beth, she's 14 now. She has a boyfriend. She doesn't want to be smothered by her mother..."

" She's growing up...I don't want her to grow up."

" I don't want her to either, but..." Hotaka put a hand on Beth's shoulder. " We have to"

Beth pinched her face together in a bigger pout. Then sighed. " You're right."

" I know." Hotaka kissed his wife. " I'll be right back." He waved and walked out to the car.

Emma smiled as they all walked into the gym, which was highly decorated as always when it came to a big school event. The music had already been playing for a few minutes, and the gym was jam packed. A huge mass of teenagers were dancing on the designated dance floor, and tables were set up on each side the gym. They had already eaten, so they didn't have to go right to the buffet. So, instead, they went out to the dance floor.

Emma partnered with Sam of course, Rini with Katsuro, and Kyo...well. He just danced wildly...slow dance, and fast ones. It was quite a sight to see.

Everyone had a blast at the dance. Everyone danced for nearly five hours straight. And unlike the year before, there wasn't a prep at their heels causing trouble. Sakura was who knows where, and Mayu had gotten a date with Aki.

" Emma..." Rini snuck up on Emma and Sam during the last of the dances which happened to be a slow dance.

" What?" Emma groaned.

" Josh is here. He's here to pick us up." Rini told her.

" Okay..." Emma groaned. " Wait until the song is over." And just with her luck, the song ended right there. She groaned once again. " Okay. We're coming." Emma smiled at Sam and took his hand. " Let's go." Sam smiled and kissed her cheek. They found Kyo literally drowning his insides in punch, resulting in a sugar high. And like all sugar highs, they last about thirty seconds before you crash.

Katsuro and Sam had to drag him to the car. Mina was in shot gun, and so...Emma and Rini had to sit on some laps again. Just like the year before. Some things never change, including Josh's taste in really small cars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: okay everyone! This is the first of a TWELVE CHAPTER UPDATE!...well...last week i had a huge snow storm and it knocked out my internet...i had alot of time on my hands...heh heh. but ENJOY!

SSS


	16. Wedding Plans and Kyo's French sayings

A.N: I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Senshi

Chapter 15

_Two months Later_

Emma ran into Trista's house, Sam right behind her. It was the day Trista was unveiling the wedding attire, and the rest of the wedding plans for Michelle and Amara's wedding, which was approaching quickly. This was going to be a huge shin dig. Trista was designated wedding planner, because Michelle was still finishing college and finishing her Senior project on classical music. But the final plans had been made and the next six months would be complete chaos.

Everyone was gathered in Trista's living room. Michelle was on Amara's lap waiting for Trista to take the sheet off the easel that was in the front of the room. Apparently, Emma was the last one to show up. So, they could get started.

" Okay Everyone..Since everyone knows that a wedding is essentially the bride's special day, I'm letting Michelle go through all of this until it comes to the wedding attire." Trista said " Michelle?" Michelle stood up and walked over to the easel and tore off the sheet.

" Okay guys. I'm going to start out with the wedding party." Michelle said. " For my maid of honor, I have Trista. She has been more of a sister than my own has been. The brides maids are...Serena, Ami, Mina, Rei, Lita, Hotaru, Emma, Rini, My friend from highschool, Mizuki and my sister Yoko." Michelle said. When she said her sister's name, it was a little harsh. Emma could only imagine that there must have been some family hostility due to Michelle's sexual orientation. " My flower girl will be my niece Kaori. Amara's best man is going to be her older brother Neji. Grooms men are Darien, Kyo, Katsuro, Sam, and Amara's friends from school...Amara?"

" Nacho, Sharkbait, Jailbird, Zig-Zag and Scratch-n-sniff." Amara counted off on her fingers. Michelle stared. In fact, everyone stared at her funny.

" Who are those people!?" Michelle asked.

" Kuro, Hideki, Exchange-student-Greg, Goro, and Jiro." Amara said. " My frat brothers!"

" You're in the Fraternity?" Hotaru asked with a risen eyebrow.

" Not technically. I'm an unofficial member since I'm biologically a girl, but psychologically a guy.. I get to hang out there all the time." Amara replied. Michelle just shook her head.

" Whatever." Michelle said. " Anyway. The ring bearer is Amara's little cousin Kiba. We're going to have the ceremony at the Hino shrine. The reception is going to be at Le Bella where Amara proposed." Michelle smiled. " Now, Trista is going to go over the wedding party attire." Michelle sat back on Amara's lap and covered her eyes. Cause everyone knows the groom can not see the dress before the ceremony.

Trista stood up again. And pulled off the first board on the easel revealing the sketch of the wedding dress. It was a simple, yet elegant, princess styled spaghetti strapped gown with a beaded bodice. The train was about eight feet long and could be pinned up for the reception. Michelle's hair was going to be put up in a simple bun, and the veil would be clipped in the back.

" Oh my god that's beautiful!" Serena gushed. Michelle smiled. Trista pulled of the board and revealed the bridesmaids dresses. Michelle uncovered Amara's eyes. Trista revealed another sketch. This time the dresses were not as extravagant as the wedding gown. They were basically turquoise cocktail dresses. They came down to the knees and some gold crinoline peaked from beneath the hem. There was a gold sash tied around the waistline.

" Trista!" Rei and Mina jumped up. " They're gorgeous!"

" You've out done yourself." Emma said.

" This wedding will be a huge success!" Katsuro yelled.

" I should hope so!" Michelle and Amara yelled at him. Everyone laughed. They continued with the rest of the plans. Obviously it was a gold and turquoise wedding. Their senshi colors. The men would all be wearing black tuxedos. Amara's cummerbund would be gold, and the groomsman's would be turquoise. The whole plan discussion went on for a few more minutes.

The Wedding was dated for April 12th. The rehearsal would be two days earlier on April 10th. There was going to be a huge wedding that day. The unification of a classical violinist prodigy and the famous pianist slash race car driver. Many people were excited over the merging of the two prodigies. Including a few news programs since Michelle and Amara were so well known for their musical talent.

Emma, Rini, Sam, Katsuro and Kyo all walked home together. And of course, Kyo being the man of 1,000 questions, there was one question on his mind.

" Why didn't Michelle have her sister be her maid of honor?" Kyo asked. Apparently, Rini only knew the true answer to this. Emma had a vague idea. But Sam and Katsuro were utterly clueless.

" When Michelle came out of the closet. Her family basically disinherited her. She comes from an extremely wealthy family. And it was just her, and her sister Yoko. Her parents wanted one of each. Yoko was born first. So they wanted Michelle to be a boy. When they had her, she was already down in their good graces. When she came out, it was the straw that broke the camels back. Yoko is the only one in her family that still kept in contact, but Michelle's lesbianism made her less than friendly. The only one in that family who actually likes Michelle is her niece. Kaori is seven. And adorable. I had the honor to babysit her a few years back while Michelle and Amara went out with Yoko."

" No father?" Emma asked.

" Nope. Teenage Mom." Rini replied. " Michelle had been the favorite for a while when Kaori was born. Until Michelle fell for Amara when she was 16. Michelle was kicked out. All they would do for her is make sure she finished highschool. After that, Michelle was on her own."

" How'd she go to college then?" Katsuro asked.

" Amara's family." Rini said. " They didn't care that Amara was a lesbian. In fact. They are paying for the wedding. Amara had always been encouraged in everything. When she came out of the closet, they didn't bat an eyelash. They said they'd support her in what made her happy. And Michelle made her happy. So, they took in Michelle until they graduated highschool. Then, they paid Michelle's way to college. Amara was even wealthier than Michelle's family."

" That's so sweet!" Emma sighed. Sam laughed as her girlish gushing came about.

" What, if I was kicked out of my home, you and your family wouldn't come rescue me?" She asked.

" Yes I would. You know I would. But you're cute when you gush. And that's why I laughed." Sam said.

Emma just smiled. The group came to the point where they would have to go separate ways. Emma and Kyo lived fairly close together so they would go one way. Sam and Rini went another, and Katsuro had to go a completely different way. They said their goodbyes and went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Star Sphere!!!" Sailor Star charged at Diamond pointing her star staff. He drew his sword and attempted to stab her, but Sailor Star held her arm out, her shield appearing and blocking the sword.

Sailor Star threw his sword off her shield and jabbed him in the stomach with her staff.

During the jab, she had let out the enormous amount of power from the previous cry of attack. Diamond had flown back twenty feet where Sailor Mini Moon came in and sent another blast of power at him.

Sailor Saturn and Tuxedo Mask Jr were fighting Akusin, the henchman of Diamond. The four of them were working strong against them. Even though everyone else was at school and working. The four of them did well together.

" FLAMING ROSE OF DEVOTION!!!!" Tuxedo Mask. Jr. yelled throwing several roses at Akusin. Sailor Saturn was still laughing every time he threw that attack. But she never let her guard down. Two roses, had jammed themselves in the wheels. Causing Akusin to fall from the air and hit the ground roughly.

" Nice aim." Sailor Saturn said as she held her staff to Akusin's neck.

" I try." Tuxedo Mask Jr. said using his cane to pin Akusin's shoulder to the floor. At the same time, Sailor Star and Sailor Mini Moon had Diamond pinned to the wall with his own sword.

" A turn of the tables I see." Diamond spat.

" Why aren't you dead!?" Sailor Mini Moon asked with disgust.

" You would like to know that, wouldn't you?" Diamond replied. And with that, he vanised. As well as Akusin. All that was left was Diamond's sword. Still in the wall. Sailor Star grabbed it and pulled it out.

" You think Ami could get a clue from this?" she asked. Mini Moon looked at it.

" She might. We better take it to her." Mini Moon replied. They walked over to Tuxedo Mask Jr. and Sailor Saturn.

" Our buddy left this." Sailor Star told them. The others looked at the sword.

" The cowards bailed on us. Why do they do that!?"

" They know when they can't win. But they've been getting stronger each time."

" I know. But at least none of us are going to the hospital this time."

" You mean, with Sir-Shiny-Certificate!?" Tuxedo Mask Jr. gleamed.

" Yes. Sir-Shiny-Certificate..." Sailor Saturn sweat dropped while putting a hand on his shoulder. " But we won't see him this time."

" Awwwwwwww."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hey Sam..." Kyo came up to Sam in computers.

" What?" Sam asked as he typed away at his report.

" I have something to get you to tell Emma." Kyo said. " It will be romantic."

" What?" Sam sighed, knowing he should probably just listen and avoid Kyo's complaining.

" Okay, next time you see Emma, tell her this." he handed Sam a slip of paper.

" What does this say?" Sam asked, not even trying to pronounce it.

" aimez-vous se situer dans le lit avec moi ce soir" Kyo said. " It's French for, ' Would you like to go out with me tonight?' You know French is the language of love. And she'll understand it, because she's pretty fluent in French too. Right?"

" Yeah." Sam said slightly intrigued. "aimez-vous se situer dans le lit avec moi ce soir" he repeated it a few times and thanked Kyo. He worked on pronunciation until the bell rang.

After class, Sam met Emma at her locker. Kyo watched from around the corner and snickered. He saw Sam say something to Emma. Her eyes got really wide as she listened to Sam's words.Then he saw her get a pissed off face. And SMACK. She slapped him right across the face and stormed away. Kyo broke down laughing as Sam rubbed his face. Sam spotted Kyo and walked over.

" Kyooooo." Sam growled. " What did you do...What did _I really_ say?"

" Well." Kyo snorted. " Literally you said. ' Would you like to lay in the bed with me tonight.'. But, you basically just asked Emma to sleep with you!" Then Kyo started laughing again but WHAM! Sam punched Kyo right in the shoulder, causing him to fall.

" I would punch you in the face!" Sam said. " But, I'm sure she'll want to first!...Damn you for taking advantage of her French speaking brain and my Japanese only speaking brain. Damn you to hell!" Sam aid and then ran to find Emma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: yes. " aimez-vous se situer dans le lit ave moi ce soir" would usually be asked by a man who would want to sleep with a woman. ( or another man depending on how her rolls.) My dad told me this, and I found it quite funny and decided to put it in here.


	17. Mistletoe

An: hee hee hee...i'm on a roll!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Senshi

Chapter 16

A few days after that, it was the day before Christmas vacation. And the entire cast was perfecting the Masquerade scene, before moving on to their Drama Club Christmas Party.

It was at the part where Carlotta and Piangi sang their incredibly short solo in the song. Emma put on her face as she had her arm on top of Aki's. She knew that once the play was over, she'd never have to do it again. But, the actress she was had to put her disgust towards the boy away until after she was off stage. She turned her head slightly to see Meggie dancing with Katsuro in this song.

"MAAAAAASSSQQQQUUUUUEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDE!" The entire cast belted out, ending the song.

" Brava! Brava!!" Nakemura applauded. " My goodness. This is coming along greatly everyone. Christine! Raoul! You look the part. Carlotta, looking like a diva! And Piangi...though your padding hasn't come in, your pride shows. And it will show even more when we put you in the fat suit!" Everyone laughed as Aki scowled. " Okay everyone. Now for our lovely party." Nakemura said pointing to the tables of food. " Everyone fill your plates." She clapped. Everyone ran for food.

" Yummy!" Emma gushed at the food. She grabbed a piece of pizza and a few pieces of fruit.

" I swear. That women may be a slave driver, but when the work is done, she spoils us so much." Sam laughed referring to Mrs. Nakemura.

" Yes sir." Emma smiled as she got a handful of tortilla chips and scooped up some cheese dip.

" Serena said there's going to be a party at Rei's house after all the family festivities are over on Christmas. You wanna come?"

" You know I do." Emma smiled. " Who's going?"

" It won't be senshi oriented. It's just all the friends. Mostly the senshi and their unknowing boyfriends and a few other friends from their school." Sam said grabbing a sub.

" Cool." Emma said. " Oh. I forgot. Grab your food and meet me by our stuff. I've got a present for you!" Emma said picking up her filled plate.

" You got it." Sam said as he finished up getting his goodies. Emma walked over to her book bag and took out a large box and a smaller one. She sat down and looked up. She saw Meggie leaving the party. Emma frowned.

" Hey." Sam sat down beside her. Emma snapped out of her trance and looked at him with a smile.

" Now. This first one is kind of a gag gift." Emma handed him the larger box. Sam smirked and took it. He took off the wrapping paper and pulled off the cover. Inside he found a yellow t-shirt.

" Mr. Sailor Star?" Sam asked and then bursted out laughing. " Nice. Thank you." he kissed her cheek.

" You're very welcome." Emma smiled. " Now for the nice one." She handed him the smaller box. Sam opened it and smiled when he saw what was inside. A few weeks earlier, Emma had dragged him to a photo booth.

It had five pictures on it. The first one was Sam kissing her cheek. The second had them sticking out their tongues. The next were fishy faces. The one after that was them sharing a kiss, and the last one was just a simple one with Sam hugging her from behind and laying his chin on her shoulder.

The pictures were in a special frame made especially for photo booth strips. " We both have one so it's nice." She smiled. Sam put his hand on the back of her neck. And put his forehead on hers.

" It is nice." Sam smiled. " And so is this." He closed the gap between them.

" PDA!!!" They broke apart and looked up. Josh stood at the top of the aisle with a trash can. He had been working at the school as a janitor for a while now. And he checked up on them frequently.

" JOSH, GET A LIFE!" Emma screamed. The older boy just scowled and went about his business.

" Ready for your present?" Sam asked her. Emma nodded enthusiastically. Sam reached into his own book bag and pulled out a small velvet case. Emma smiled and opened it up. Inside was a charm for her charm bracelet. It had two golden hearts on it.

" Awwww." Emma smiled. " Thank you!" Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

" Merry Christmas." Sam said. Emma smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

" And a happy new year."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_three days later_

" Meggie... Meggie." Gabriella jumped on the sleeping girl. Meggie groaned but woke.

" What, you damn cat?" She asked. Ganriella scowled.

" You have a gift."

" What?" Meggie sat up. " What do you mean I have a gift."

" I mean, someone on this green earth, still doesn't hate you enough to not let you have at least something for Christmas."

" Was it you?"

" No it wasn't me!" Gabriella sat down.

" Then who was it?"

" How should I know? You have no friends any more remember. Except for me." Gabriella said. " And I doubt your parents have found you. So I'm stumped."

" Okay. Let's check this out." Meggie picked up the cat and went down the hall into the living room." And low and behold there was a box in gift wrap sitting on the coffee table. Meggie sat on the couch and took the box in her lap. On the label she saw her name. And she knew only one person with that handwriting.

Meggie opened the box and inside found a book. She opened the book and found that it was a photo album.

She looked through the pictures. Most of them were at school and church activities. She watched them grow up all over again. When she turned to the last picture, there was a letter underneath the protective film beside the picture they took last Christmas together when Meggie and Kasadi went home. It was her, Emma and Kasadi. Meggie read the letter.

_Meggie,_

_A year ago, we were celebrating Christmas together. And now, we are celebrating apart. So close to being enemies. Two years ago, we were spending everyday together. Thinking nothing could separate us. But, something happened to you. Something terrible. And I wish I was there to comfort you when that had happened. _

_I wish that everything that had happened to you, had happened to me as well. Because we had promised to do everything together. Good or Bad. Something has died between us. A special bond that will most likely never come back. I doubt it will be the trust. Because if you didn't trust me, I doubt you would have let me find you at all. _

_It's funny. The day I found you on Main Street. You were friendly as always, albeit a bit distant. But friendly. And then the next day, you were hostile and cold. It confused me, as much as it upset me. Not long after I got that call from Kasadi, and I was angry because you didn't tell me that your parents shipped you off to England for no reason. Or no reason you would tell me, or my cousin. But, as always, my anger didn't last long. Instead I felt helpless that I couldn't help you._

_My friends, mostly Rini, are confused why I still care so much. Rini has a tendency to submit herself to jealousy. And lately, It has been me who has allowed it . She is a needy person. And has a small princess complex about her, because of her early childhood. It takes a little more than a few years of peasantry to get rid of that. Hopefully she'll learn that soon._

_I pray for you. I doubt that is something you want to hear considering you left the church. But I do. I pray that you will tell me what exactly happened. And why. And that you will let me help you when the hour comes that you need it. I fear that it will happen soon. Now that you are senshi. I want to tell you everything that has happened to me. The past year, my heart was broken in a way that not many teenage girls experience. For reasons I won't say in a letter. _

_But we have a future. I have a future. I hope you'll be apart of it. I hope you will give me a chance to help you._

_I hope you let me helped you like you helped me when I needed it. When I was in a coma, you beat up the intern that caused my allergic reaction. Sam said you barely left that room until my parents dragged you out._ _Please...someday. Trust me again. Or at least trust me enough to tell me what your parents did. Give me the reason to hate them like you do. Please._

_You don't have to talk to me when we get back to school. Just remember I'll wait for you. I want to share with you what has happened to me. And I want you to share with me what has happened to you._

_Merry Christmas_

_-Emma_

_P.S. In case you were wondering,I found your house by following you one day after rehearsal. I've gotten better at stealth, so you didn't see me. You need to watch out. If you didn't detect me, you may let your guard down at the wrong time where there will be someone who is better than me at stealth will hurt you. Be careful._

" See. There is still one person that doesn't hate you that isn't me." Gabriella said snootily as she walked away. " Remember that." Part of Meggie felt disgusted with herself. She really wanted to believe that Emma was still the same person she grew up with. But...she couldn't. She just couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Emma!" Beth popped her head in the door. " Wake up. Time for presents."

Emma groaned. For some reason, Christmas spirit wasn't in her. She turned her back. Beth walked in and sat on her daughter's bed. "Emma, what's wrong?"

" Nothing."

" That's not true. Something has been bothering you for quite some time." Beth said smoothing her hair. " You're upset about something."

" I'm fine. Just tired."

" Okay then...I'll just tell oba-san that you aren't in a mood for celebrating. And your aunts and uncles and cousins will all go home."

" I'm coming." Emma sighed sitting up. She grabbed her bathrobe and followed her mom downstairs.

" MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" Everyone yelled as Emma appeared. Emma couldn't help but smiled. Kori and Ayame ran to her.

" Emma-chan!" they screamed. " Where's Meggie-chan!? Meggie-chan!? Kasadi-chan." Emma put on a smiled.

" They're home with their families." Emma kneeled and picked them up.

" EMMA!!!!" Saki yelled. " Over here." Emma looked over the mounds of relatives she had and saw her cousin waving.

" Saki!" Emma smiled. She counted them all. Aunt Manami, Uncle Osamu, Aunt Kin, Uncle Ichiro, Uncle Shichiro, Aunt Sora, Uncle Sho, Ran (Blech), Ryota, Rokuro, Saburo, Saki, Ayame, Kori and her newest cousin, Naoko. Her Aunt Kin had her about 8 months earlier.

" Hey Missy!" Kin called over. Aunt Kin was definitely ranked as the cool aunt.

" Hi Aunt Kin!" Emma ran over and hugged her. Kin, knowing the girl for so long, immediately handed her the baby. Emma cooed over the little girl, who gurgled and everything. Emma suddenly felt Christmasy again.

" PREEESSSSEENTTS!" Kori and Ayame screamed. Ichiro threw his hands over their mouths and smiled.

" Sorry...They have finally gotten the concept of Santa Claus" Ichiro said. It was true. He always did the Santa thing though out the twins' lives. But, they didn't realize that Santa was magic. And with all four year old. Magic was a big thing.

" Okay. Okay. Time for presents!" Beth clapped. Everyone crowded around the tree. And much to Emma's surprise she had gotten a present from Ran. Attatched to the box was a card.

_Emma,_

_Okay, Okay. I've been a bitch to you...all of your life since you were 8 I've been a royal bitch. But let's just say I've had an attitude adjustment. I've gotten my own taste of racism and I'm ashamed of how I treated you. I think I treated Josh differently because people could actually see he was of Japanese decent. And you looked very much American. But that is no excuse. I wouldn't blame you if you still hated me. But, to at least medicate the wound of torture I put on you. Accept this gift._

_-Ran_

Emma looked at Ran who seriously, looked kind for the first time in years. She knew Ran had taken a trip to America for her Senior trip. So that may have been where she got the racism. Emma opened the small box, and inside found a golden ring. And on it was a jade with the Hanzo crest imprinted on it. The crest was of a crane with a water lily in its mouth. It was the exact same one that Ran's mother had given her when she turned 14. Emma smiled. It was a great honor for her to be accepted as part of the family to Ran finally. She had the honor of a family member.

" Thank you Ran." Emma said as she put it on her right ring finger. Emma felt prouder than ever to be a Hanzo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hey babe. Merry Christmas...Whoa." Sam walked into the living room and saw Emma actually talking civilly to her cousin. And with a baby on her lap. He also saw the twins sitting on the floor coloring.

" Hey Sam." Emma waved.

" Ran?" Sam was surprised to find the one person she hated in her family, talking.

" Hi Sam." Ran waved. Sam tilted his head a bit. " Hey Em...ready to go?"

" Yeah just a sec. Gotta tell my parents I'm getting ready to go. All adults over 18, except Ran are getting drunk on eggnog about now. Mina and Josh are making out somewhere, Ryota, and Rokuro are out with their friends, and Suburo got sick and is laying in the guest room. Saki is...I don't know where Saki is."

" Oh, she went to a party with her friends a little while ago." Ran said.

" Ah. Well that's it." Emma smirked.

" So, Family Christmas was a hit?"

" Yep." Emma said. She stood up and picked up the baby who gurgled.

" And who is this?" Sam asked.

" Naoko." Emma smiled. " Last time you saw my Aunt Kin,she was pregnant."

" Oh...that's right." He said as he put his finger out. Naoko grabbed it and shook it up and down. Emma giggled. " I gotta go give her to Aunt Kin...or Uncle Sho. Who ever is less intoxicated..."

" That will be Uncle Sho." Ran said.

" Right." Emma laughed. " Wanna come say hi to the clan?"

" Sure." Sam said as he followed her to the basement door, which they remodeled into a rec room." Sam opened the door and held onto her as she walked down the stairs to make sure she didn't fall since her hands were full.

" Uncle Shooooo." Emma said as she entered the room with tipsy adults.

" Yes?" He asked.

" I gotta go. Party time." She said handing over the baby. Sho took her and smiled.

" Have fun."

" MOM! DADDY!" Emma yelled. Two heads popped up. " I'm going."

" Okay Sweetie." Beth waved. " Merry Christmas Sam!"

" Merry Christmas Mrs. Hanzo." Hotaka merely waved.

"See you all in the morning!" Emma waved since it was obvious there would be no driving tonight. It was great there were now about four guest rooms. A few people were staying at her grandmother's house. Saki and the twins would be sharing her room with her. Naoko probably would too. Cause Aunt Kin was crazy when drunk. So, the baby would probably not be invited. Ran and her brothers and parents were going to grandmas, with Uncle Osamu and Aunt Sora.

" Bye Emma!" everyone waved. Emma then took Sam's hand and they went upstairs. She grabbed her bag of gifts and followed Sam out to a car. Which surprisingly, had Serena in the drivers seat.

" When did you get a car?" Emma asked.

" Since I went to college." Serena replied. Emma and Sam got in the back seat.

" What was with you and Ran?" Sam asked immediately. " I thought you hated her."

" Not anymore. I mean, we're not all buddy- buddy. But we've come to an understanding."

" How." Emma held up her right hand and showed him the ring. " What's that?"

" The Hanzo family crest." Emma said. It took Sam a few minutes to figure it out, but soon, it clicked.

" Oh." Sam said looking at it again. " That is nice."

" I know." Emma said leaning on him. " We've been talking all day. I was designated baby sitter with Naoko."

" She was a cutie."

" Yeah. I love babies. I love little kids all together." Emma smiled. Sam smiled too and kissed her head.

" Okay buddies...Time to party!" Serena smiled as they all got out of the car. It was a Christmas party for all of their friends. They walked in, recognizing most of the people. Except for Hotaru's new boyfriend.

" MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" Everyone yelled.

" Look Sammy...mistletoe!" Serena pointed. Emma and Sam looked up and smirked.

" KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER!" everyone chanted yelled. Sam smiled and moved closer Emma put her arms around his neck. Sam kissed and dipped her, earning a few cat calls and whistles from probably Katsuro. Sam brought Emma back up and kissed her cheek.

" SAM! GET OVER HERE!" Katsuro yelled. Sam smiled and walked over. Emma basically stood by the door way. Then Kyo came in.

" MISTLETOE!!!!" someone yelled. Who the would later find out would be Katsuro.

Kyo looked up, as well as Emma.

" NO!" Emma yelled. "He's not my boyfriend." But, that didn't stop Kyo. He planted one, right on her cheek. And of course, Sam saw. And he still hadn't gotten over the SNUGGLING situation, and then the Duck underwear thing. So yah...he was still, very territorial.

" Wakimaya! You're a dead man!" Sam yelled. Kyo immediately recognized his mistake and took off for the door to the kitchen. Followed him, and Kyo ran out again screaming. Sam came running out with a meat cleaver. Emma decided to intervene at this point. She grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him over.

" Sam..." Emma whispered. She pointed to her lips. Sam instantly forgot about Kyo and kissed her again. Emma took the knife from his hands and handed it out to someone. Emma broke the kiss and looked up at him. " Now...can we enjoy this party with out a hospital trip?"

" Yeah." Sam smiled and hugged her.

" Someone tell Kyo he's safe!" Emma yelled before kissing Sam again.

" Break it up you two." Josh said as he walked through the door.

" What? There's mistletoe." Emma pointed up. Mina, instantly grabbed Josh, starting a whole new round of making out. Quite a sight to see, to find both Hanzo children kissing loved ones under the mistletoe. Katsuro took a picture. And for years to come, he had planned to find a way to send it to their parents...without being found out...and then killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: I'm on a role. I wrote three chapters while my dad watched The Ten Commandments...well, that movie is wicked long, but still, I had a lot of time on my hands cause we were also snowed in. HAPPY ST. PATTY'S DAY EVERYONE!


	18. Shape Shifters

Another Senshi

Chapter 17

_Two weeks later_

Emma knew that this would come bite her in the ass someday...or within the next few hours. Or minutes. It all depended on how this would go. Emma walked down the street a few blocks to Kyo's house. Yes, these were city blocks, but she was on a mission.

It all started when Meggie came to school with a huge gash oh her shoulder. No one would have noticed it, but it broke open during gym class that day. Emma knew that the gash must have been much worse earlier, knowing Meggie's healing ability. So, that if it didn't completely heal in minutes like the last time. She must have lost a lot of blood, and probably was nearly killed.

Emma reached the Wakimaya house and knocked on the door. Kyo's little sister, Nyozeka opened the door. " Hi Nyozeka. Is Kyo here?"

" Are you his girlfriend?" She asked.

" No, I'm his friend's girlfriend."

" You hang out with him a lot though."

" We go to school together. And drama club. And my boyfriend is his best friend."

" Very interesting." The small child looked at her with curious eyes.

" Listen Nyozeka. I will give you 5 yen if you go get your brother right now."

" OKAY!" the little girl ran out of view. " KYO YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!!!!" Emma started banging her head against the door frame.

" Hey. Last time you took your anger out on something, you busted your hand up. Why your head now?" Kyo asked.

" Your sister...is very nosy."

" Yeah... Did she get the wrong idea?." Kyo laughed

" Way wrong.".

" Where's my ten yen!" Nyozeka held her hand out.

" HEY! I said 5 you little gold digger." Emma glared at the girl. Kyo looked at Nyozeka who glared back.

" Zeka. No getting paid for doing a favor for my friends. Or I'll tell mom where her Rainy Day Fund went. Hmmm." Kyo bent down and picked up his sister.

" You hold a tough bargain, Wakimaya." Nyozeka said. " But I can't risk it. Deal "

" Good. Now Mom's making cookies." Kyo put her down.

" COOOOOOOKKKKKKIIIIIEEEESSSS!!" She took off like any other seven year old when there was sugar involved. Kyo laughed and turned to Emma again

" Okay, what's the deal?" He asked.

" We're going to kidnap Meggie."

" WHAT!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Kyo were running up the street towards Meggie's house. " Okay...I'll grab the girl. You get the cat." Kyo said.

" Yeah right. She'd kick you in the face." Emma said. " I'll get Meggie and you get Gabriella. I already called Serena to call an Emergency Senshi meeting. When you get your hostage, transport to the Hino shrine. Got it?"

" Okay.." Kyo said. They got to her house and knocked on the door. Meggie opened the door and screamed when Emma held her to the wall. Gabriella came running, and Kyo chased her. He chased that cat forever.

" Emma..." Meggie struggled. " What are you doing." She glared angrily.

" We are going to talk." Emma said. Meggie once again started to struggle but looked at Emma briefly, who was not giving in. Meggie knew she was serious, because, Emma's forehead was glowing again. With a flash, Emma transported to the Hino shrine.

" Emma, Let me go!" Meggie screamed. Emma had a grip on Meggie's arms so tight, there was no way she was getting out of it. She dragged Meggie into the living room and put her in a chair.

" Mina, Venus Love chain now." Emma yelled. Mina did as she was told, and Meggie was held securely to the chair.

" HANZO!" Meggie yelled trying to break free. At the same time, Kyo transported into the room.

" Ow ow ow ow!" Kyo was shaking his arm up and down, where Gabriella had attached herself with her teeth.

" You..." Meggie narrowed her eyes at Kyo, who finally threw the cat off of his arm.

" Hi Meggie!" Kyo waved enthusiastically. Meggie turned to Emma again, obviously pissed off.

" What are you doing!?" Meggie asked.

" I'm going to make you a bargain."

" Are you going to let me out of this frickin chair!?" Meggie asked.

" No."

"Why. NOT?"

" Because, I don't want you to bolt out of hear before I get the chance to talk to you."

" You frickin kidnaped me. I have reason to bolt." Emma sighed and sat down. The entire senshi was there, all curious on how this was going to end up. They circled the two girls and waited.

" Meggie. I know, I must seem like a huge jerk for taking you hostage like this, but if you listen to my reasoning, you wouldn't expect any less from me." Emma looked up. " I saw your should bleeding in PE today. And I got worried because it hadn't healed in minutes like it normally would for you."

" So..." Meggie started.

" I was the one in the bathroom that day." Emma said. " And, I found out that healing was more or less your specialty, like mine is combination attacks."

" . . ."

" A long time ago, you promised me you wouldn't do anything to let yourself get hurt. Because as you put it ' One of us had to be able to stay on our feet for more than ten seconds'." Emma said. Meggie looked away. " But you did get hurt. And this time, I'm only guessing you nearly got killed." Everyone stared at Meggie, awaiting an answer. Although, once again. Rini folded her arms as if this was a waste of time. Emma chose to ignore it.

" Meggie. I want you to join us." That got a glare from Meggie.

" No."

" It's to keep you safe."

" NO."

" MEGGIE!" Emma stood up. " I'M NOT GOING TO WATCH YOU GET KILLED!" Emma could feel her eyes welling up. She tried to blink the tears away. Meggie stared at her. " You're not going to do this alone! I'm not losing someone I care about this way! Not again!."

" What are you getting at."

" Last year, I killed someone. Someone who was supposed to kill me, Sam, and our daughter." Meggie stared at her even more. " The whole thing that happened last year, the terrorist attacks were targeted towards me." Meggie suddenly made the click of what her parents were talking about that night.

" Hoshiko...would have been without a father, and I would have died when she was eight. And she would have died when she was ten." Emma said putting a hand on her heart. " She visited in dreams, and trained me. To prevent the future. She knew she could disrupt the time line massively that way, but...she didn't want to die again. After I killed Monoka, she moved on. My motherly instincts kicked in just as she finally moved on with her after life. She had been part of my life so long, it was hard to make the adjustment again. I've felt the emptiness for a while, and it hurts sometimes."

" That's what you meant by the broken heart." Meggie whispered. Emma nodded.

" The thing that really bothers me is...not once, did Hoshiko mention...Aunt Meggie." Emma said. " She went all out with Aunt Rini, Aunt Trista, Uncle Amara, Aunt Michelle, Aunt Ami...Uncle Josh, Aunt Mina...Aunt Lita, Aunt Rei...all the uncles I wouldn't meet until they got married. But...No Aunt Meggie. Apparently you weren't involved with Hoshiko's life after I died." Meggie looked down.

Emma pulled her face up and looked serious. " You will accept help. You don't have to like it, but you'll accept it. You only have to talk to me in a battle if you wish. Or, any time you talk to me, you can damn me to hell. I don't care. But, I want you to be safe. All I ask is that you accept help. Do you think I would have killed Monoka if I didn't get help from everyone else? You aren't as strong as you think. And you aren't experienced enough to take this on by yourself."

" Fine. But I'm not going to like it." Meggie glared. Emma let go of her face.

" You don't have to." Emma said. " Now, the only catch to this is that you come here once a month to the meetings. So we can plan ahead."

" Fine fine. Just get me out of the chair!" Meggie started struggling again.

" Mina." Emma said. The chains disappeared and Meggie jumped up and stretched her muscles.

" I'm gonna take off." Meggie said. " See you..."

" Three weeks from today." Emma said. Meggie nodded.

" Bye." Meggie waved slightly and walked out of the room.

" MEGGIE WAIT!" Kyo ran after her.

" Wow...You did it." Lita came up behind Emma.

" I wasn't about to see her get hurt. I couldn't handle that." Emma said.

" You did good." Emma walked out to the porch and saw Kyo talking to Meggie. He caught up with her at the pond. She was yelling at him for some reason.

SPLASH

Emma choked between a laugh and a yell. Everyone ran out to the pond. Meggie was standing there with her arms crossed. Darien jumped in and pulled him out. Kyo sputtered and coughed as he dripped water.

" MEGGIE!" Emma scolded.

" He provoked me." Meggie said scowling.

After Kyo had been fully rescued, they all heard a massive amount of sirens. They listened.

" That's not too far away." Ami said.

" Yeah. Okay people. Let's get out of here." Serena yelled. Everyone transformed and started running.

They arrived at the park. Police cars surrounded the place. Sailor Moon approached the chief. " What's going on here."

" Youma." he replied. " Causing trouble with a group of kids over at the skating area. They decided to go ignore the 'Open from dawn to dusk' thing to get some extra skating time. Youma showed up and trapped them the bowl."

" Okay. We're on it. Tell your men not to shoot under any circumstances. We'll take care of this." she said.

" Okay. Hold your fire!" the chief yelled. Sailor Moon waved and everyone followed deep into the park where the skating arena was. There were three teenage boys there. And they found some of Diamond's minions. They seemed to be shape shifters. They were switching identities of the kids in the bowl.

" Okay ladies...and men." Sailor Moon said. " Divide and Conquer strategy. There are three minions. I'll stick with Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon. Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. You take out one. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Star, Jr. and Xena. You do the other. Okay?"

" Got it." Sailor Pluto said. " Everyone, split up." Everyone broke into their groups and approached their minion.

" Okay." Pluto started. " Surround and attack at once. First we'll contain, and then, because it has shown promise before. Uranus and Star will come in with Star Shaking. If that doesn't work, Xena, you'll take him out with your spear." Everyone nodded in agreement.

They surrounded the minion on the far left. Sailor Star had her staff and shield out. Xena had her spear out and ready to attack if the time came. She also pulled out a whip from her utility belt.

" Ready..." Pluto prepared to attack. " GO!" Sailor Xena took her whip and went at the minion's legs. It got wrapped around the minion's legs and Xena brought it down.

" FLAMING ROSE OF DEVOTION!" Tuxedo Mask Jr. Pinned the minion to the ground with a dozen roses.

" Flaming rose...what?" Xena asked. Star just shook her head. Sailor Star approached the minion, but her leg brush against it's leg. The minion, who was still formed as one of the boys smirked. Sailor Star pointed her staff at it, getting ready to power up. It shape shifted and Sailor Star gasped at its new identity. She started shaking and backed away.

Everyone looked at the minion whose form it took. The others had finished off their minions and came to help. Mini Moon was the only one who knew why Sailor Star was backing off.

" Hoshiko..." she whispered. The minion had taken the form of Hoshiko, just before Sailor Star and Uranus would have killed it.

" Emma...that isn't Hoshiko." Sailor Mini Moon said " It isn't her. Its tricking you..." Mini Moon gently pushed her towards the impersonator. " Uranus. Help her.." Sailor Uranus Walked up and helped Star hold up her staff pointing it at the minion.

" We have to do it Emma. That isn't Hoshiko." Uranus reminded her.

" It looks like her." Sailor Star trembled.

" Mama..." the minion said. " Mama...don't do it..."

" Emma. It's okay. It's a trick. Its only tricking you to save its own life." Uranus assured her. Xena stood back watching this. Her ex friend was seriously freaked out by this.

" Come on Emma." Uranus said.

" Mama..."

" No..." Star cried. Tears poured down her cheek. " It looks like Hoshiko...It's Hoshiko...I can't do it."

" Emma. Do it."

" NO!" Suddenly a tall spear was sticking out of its chest. The fake Hoshiko screamed in pain. It took at least three minutes for it to actually die. Emma watched this in horror. Xena walked over and took it out.

" That's done." she said wiping the blade clean. She looked at Sailor Star and watched the color leave her face. Sailor Star screamed and Uranus grabbed her. " Hoshiko!!!" Uranus picked her up and brought her out of the area.

" You guys." Sailor Moon yelled into the bowl. The three guys looked up. " Get out of here. Your safe. Next time, leave the park at dusk like the sign says. Maybe you won't get in trouble like this again."The guys nodded and scrambled out of the bowl, running for home. Everyone followed Uranus and Star out to the enterance.. No one was hurt, so a hospital trip wasn't needed. But Emma was going through and emotional breakdown.

" Call Sam." Xena told Mini Moon. " She needs him." Mini Moon nodded. She took down her transformation and pulled out her cell phone.

Sam met them at the park entrance. Everyone was out of their transformation by this time. Sam saw Emma with her face in her hands shaking badly. He knew something bad had happened. Rini told him that it had something to do with shape shifters.

He took Emma into his arms and walked over to a bench. " Emma what happened?"

" Ho-Hoshi-ko." Emma stuttered out. " It was Hoshiko...Meggie killed her..."

" What!?" Sam asked looking at Meggie.

" The minion took the form of your future daughter." Meggie said. " Emma freaked out and couldn't kill the shape shifter. I used my spear." Emma broke down into to heavy sobs. Her body heaving with each one. She wrapped her arms around Sam and cried.

" How did it know that she would freak out by that specific form?" Lita asked.

" I took a blood sample. You know in the Harry Potter books? A bogart takes the form of what the person it's fighting fears most?"

" Yeah..."

" Well, it was kind of similar. The minions could take the form of anything it sees. But in a situation of near death. If it touches its attacker, it can form the image of their weakness, or who they're most vulnerable to. Emma must have touched it at some point...and used the form of Hoshiko." Ami said. " It knew she wouldn't be able to kill her own daughter. An illusion or not."

" Oh my god." Sam said pulling Emma closer.

" So that's what she looked like?" Kyo asked. Emma was still crying hysterically.

" Yeah." Rini said. " That was Hoshiko."

" Damn...Emma's messed up now." Kyo said.

" I'll take her home. I'll make up a lie. She'll go to sleep and she'll be fine in a few days." Sam said. " Just...in the back of her mind, she knew it was fake. But in the now, all she saw was Hoshiko and that she was about to kill her. Once she has some sleep, she'll realize it wasn't really Hoshiko. Just an illusion."

" I'll go with you guys." Amara said. " Just to make sure you get home okay. Serena, make up something about Sam being late."

" Kay." Serena said. After everyone left, Meggie stood back and thought about what had happened to Emma. She knew something big had happened to cause the terrorist attacks the last year, but she never imagined to the extent of her future daughter being involved. She walked home and came across Gabriella.

" Where'd you go?" Meggie asked.

" I was hiding from the wacko." Gabriella replied. " I heard you joined the others."

" Unwillingly." Meggie said. " I have a vague idea about those terrorist attacks last year, the night you came to get me."

" Oh yeah...how?" Gabriella asked. Meggie told her everything that Emma had told her. And what had happened that night. Gabriella was able to piece together a few things, but not why Meggie's parents were using Meggie to get rid of Emma. They would need more information.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. The Most Rockinininin Chapter EVA

A.N: me and Meggie wrote this one like...half way through Missing Sailor. We had most of the plot down. Or at least the part where Meggie was distant and she had a guy chasing after her. And then we thought. Amara's bachelor Party. What would happen?

Another Senshi

Chapter 18

_four months later_

It was the day before the wedding. The even with the shape shifters was behind her. She just hadn't been prepared for it to change into her future daughter. She promised to not let that happen again.

Emma was curled up on Rini's couch with a manga, listening to her MP3, when Sam stumbled in. She immediately discarded both the music and the book and looked at him. Why was he stumbling around? And why were his pupils dilated? And why was he soaking wet?!

"Sam, what did you do?!"

"That..." Sam tripped over his shoelaces and fell down on the soft carpet. "Was...the most rockininin party...EVA."

"What the hell happened?"

"Darien...Kyo...Katsuro...Josh...Amara...and me..."

"Never good."

"went out together..."

"NEVER good."

"And we had a Bachelor Party for Amara."

"WHAT?!"

"Emma?"

Emma pulled Sam onto the couch. "What?"

"I love beer."

"...well...you stay right there." She got up and went upstairs.

"Rini!" Emma said, opening the door to Rini's room. "WHOAKAY!"

Rini was sitting on her bed with her hands over her eyes, and Katsuro was standing there...naked. And by the looks of it, as wet as Sam.

"Emma?" Rini asked. "Could you grab him a bathrobe or a towel or SOMETHING?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec." Emma closed the door behind her and put her back against it, her eyes wide open. Then she shivered. "I **NEVER** want to see **THAT** again!"

After she'd gotten Rini the bathrobe for Katsuro, she went back down to Sam, who was lying on the floor again, singing something that sounded like "I Like Your Mom" by the Bouncing Souls.

The doorbell rang, and for a second, Emma was torn between beating Sam to death for drinking beer underage, and answering the door. Eh, she could kill him later. It wasn't like he was getting up anytime soon.

Meggie was at the door, looking somewhere in between embarrassed and extremely pissed off. Behind her, Kyo, Darien, Josh, and Amara were all leaning on each other, soaked completely, each singing a different song, but all about girls and all from the 40's or 50's.

Meggie massaged her temple and growled "I was sitting at home, reviewing different attacks, and EINSTEIN here" She motioned to Kyo. "calls me, asking me to be the 'designated driver'."

"Why didn't you guys already HAVE a designated driver?!" Emma's brain was hurting. A lot.

"Oo oo!" Darien raised his hand. "Tha was me!" Then he keeled right over.

"-angry sigh-" Meggie grabbed his feet and dragged him inside, leaving him in the middle of the hallway. Emma, Meggie, and the completely wasted Kyo, Josh and Amara went into the living room, where Sam was still singing "I Like Your Mom" (that's a real song, and the Bouncing Souls are a real band. If you want the song or just the lyrics, let us know!)

"..." Emma sat down in an armchair. "-deep breath- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"That..." Kyo sat down on top of Sam. "Was...the most rockininin party...EVA."

"So I've heard."

FLASHBACK

The dock was lined with all of Amara's guy friends, and they were all chanting (more like screaming- they were all drunk to the point of alcohol poisoning) "GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!"

Amara came roaring down on her motorcycle- the gorgeous black one Michelle had gotten her for Christmas just before they got engaged- and she ran it straight off the dock, into the air, and into the lake. B-E-A-UTIFUL.

She climbed up the ladder back onto the dock, where all the guys were cheering and laughing and- what a freakin surprise- drinking.

"Oops, forgot my motorcycle-" Amara walked off the dock and fell into the water.

Kyo, Sam, Katsuro, and Darien dove into the water after her and together, the five of them pulled the bike out of the water and rolled it up to the parking lot of the place they were at.

"Uh-oh." Kyo said, looking at the bike. "We made an oops."

"No wait!" Sam said. "I have an idea!"

TEN MINUTES LATER

"What did we accomplish by throwing it back in the lake?" Josh scratched his head.

"I dunno." Sam said. "Oo! I have another idea!"

TEN MORE MINUTES LATER

Sam, Kyo, Katsuro, Josh, Darien, and Amara stood around the motorcycle, each holding a hair dryer. And...making hair dryer noises.

"Wowie." Katsuro tottered over to Sam. "You are SMART." He held out his hand. "Pleased to meetchoo."

"Likewise, Mr. President." Sam shook his hand. Then Sam touched the seat of the motorcycle. " Still wet..."

" What's wrong with this stupid thing!" said Kyo smashing the hair dryer on the ground.

" I dunno..." Sam said sadly.

"How are we's getting home?" Darien asked. Kyo clapped his hands together.

"Oo! I know!"

TWO MORE MINUTES AND TWENTY-FIVE CENTS LATER

"How did you get this number?" Meggie asked with a tone of DEATH in every syllable.

"...Eeeeeemmaaaaa." Kyo giggled.

" Okay, I'm going to _kill _her. after I _kill_ **YOU**!" Meggie yelled.

"Meggie, have I told you you're my hero?"

"What?"

"You're pweddy."

"_What_?"

"And you always smell nice."

"..."

"You're like my crack."

"...– click- -dial tone- If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again."

"Aw, darnit."

"Be a man and swear!" Amara yelled. "DAMN."

" You're not a man!" Josh said with a slurred voice.

" I might as well be!!" Amara said, losing balance.

"Sam?" Kyo turned to his friend.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" (He's not gay, he's drunk.)

"Yes..." (He's not gay either...just drunk more.)

"Gimme all your quarters." Kyo held out his hand and Sam gave him the quarters. Kyo dialed Meggie's number again.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Honey!"

"STOP CALLING HERE!"

"I need a ride..."

"What?"

"I think my toe hurts, and I can't drive."

"You can't drive anyway! YOU'RE FIFTEEN, MORON!"

"Oh. So can you gimme a ride?"

"I'M **YOUNGER** THAN YOU!!"

"...so is that a no?"

"-very angry sigh- Where are you?"

" Camp Chen-my-wanda."

" Don't you mean, Camp Chen-**a**-wanda?" Meggie asked.

" You know her too!?" Kyo giggled.

"-very angry sigh- What part of the camp Kyo?"

" The big puddle of water with boats...and a dock...and some floaty thingies."

" The lake, gotcha..I'll see what I can do." She hung up.

"SCORE!" Kyo threw his arms up in the air as if he'd just scored a touchdown. "SHE TOTALLY DIGS ME, MAN!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"You guys were DRINKING?" Emma yelled.

"Well, not at first, but Darien and Amara were drunk when they passed us the 'Coca Cola'." Sam mumbled. "...I love beer...and I love you!" He got up, sending Kyo to the floor and stumbled over to Emma. She held him off with one hand and held her nose with the other. Then she told him "You...stink."

"Hey guys, what's up." Katsuro came down the stairs in a pink bathrobe ( with bunnies of course!), drying his hair with a towel. Rini followed.

"Katsuro, you're...sober?" Emma was confused. Fifteen minutes ago, he was stripping in Rini's BEDROOM.

"Yeah, I made him take an ice-cold shower." Rini smiled.

"Okay, boys, to the bathroom!" Emma ordered. She turned to Meggie as she herded the once again singing drunks upstairs. "Given the current circumstances, I wouldn't ask, but..."

"Yeah, I'll stay and help." Meggie pulled Kyo off the floor. "You all have a wedding to go to...so, they all better be there."

" Weren't you invited?" Emma asked, grabbing Sam before he fell over again.

" Yeah, but I'm busy tomorrow." Meggie replied. Emma nodded, still not liking how distant Meggie still was.

"Hey, how'd you get them all over here?" Emma asked, changing the subject.

"I finally got the feather down." Meggie smiled proudly.

"Ah."

THE NEXT MORNING

"Aaaaahh...kill the lights...!"

"Darien, the lights aren't on." Emma groaned from her place beside Sam, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to get some sleep.

"It buuuuuurns!" Sam rolled over on top of Emma. She punched him and he rolled the other way.

"QUIT YER BELLY-ACHING!" Meggie yelled, smiling. Apparently, her yelling achieved the desired results.

All four of the boys (plus Amara) in the living room clapped their hands over their ears and whined "Not so LOUD!!" Meggie smirked evilly and slipped out of the room.

Katsuro walked in, with his tuxedo in hand. "Come on, we'll miss the city bus."

"Why can't we just take the school bus?" Kyo's voice was muffled because he was lying on his stomach with his face in the pillow.

"Uh, cause it's Saturday." Katsuro replied. " And we're going to a wedding!"

" Who's wedding again?" Amara asked. All the sober people in the room smacked themselves in the head.

" YOURS!!" Emma, Katsuro and Rini yelled.

" Oh yeah." Amara groaned.

"Okay, who wants Asprin?" Meggie shook the bottle above her head. Six hands shot up. "Emma? Why do you need it?"

"You try babysitting a bunch of drunks all night!" Emma turned to Katsuro. "Why couldn't they clean up like you did?!"

Katsuro straightened up, proud. "I can hold my liquor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Emma, You should do a head count." Katsuro said as he helped Amara on the bus. Emma started counting

" one, two, three, four..four...four..." Emma froze " Where'd Kyo go?"

" I don't know. I thought he was here?" Rini said.

" What did the bozo do this time?" Meggie asked.

" FRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDOOOOOOM!!!!" The entire group looked out the window. And down the street, they saw Kyo running. Streaking.

" AAAAAAAAAUGH!" Everyone yelled.

" WHOA!" Emma smacked her hands over her eyes. " I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THAT AGAIN!" She looked over at Meggie who had on hand over here eyes...twitching.

" Ew..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. The Most Rockinininin Wedding EVA!

Another Senshi

Chapter 19

" Okay. We're here." Emma said as she walked into the room at Rei's house where they were setting up the bride's side of the party. Rini following her.

" Where were you guys!?" Michelle came running up in a white silk bathrobe. "You're an hour late!"

" Well, our boys had a little party last night. And they got drunk." Emma said crossing her arms.

" All of them?" Serena asked.

" All of them." Rini said.

" And the result this morning?"

" I think they all quadrupled their dosage of asprin." Emma said. " Unbelievable hangovers. Katsuro is the only one who was sober when we went to bed last night."

" But they'll be okay with the wedding, right?" Trista asked.

" They'll be fine as long as you keep giving them these every 8 hours." Meggie said as she walked in and tossed Rei a jumbo bottle of aspirin.

" You helped?"Ami asked

" Kyo the wondrous one called me when Darien was too drunk to drive." Meggie said. " I had to fly them out on my feather...also. Michelle. I dare you to ask Amara about the motorcycle."

" Why?" Michelle asked.

" Just do it. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it." Meggie smiled evilly.

" Thanks for the help Meg." Emma said pulling her dress off the dress rack.

" No problem." Meggie said. " Have a nice wedding." She said as she backed out of the room.

" Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Michelle asked.

" Sorry. I have to patrol the city since you guys are off duty today. Consider it my wedding gift." Meggie said with a small salute. " Congrats." And she left.

" Okay everyone. Suit up!" Trista said. All the girls helped each other into the bridesmaid's dresses. Then they all helped Michelle in the wardrobe department.

" Oh Michelle. You look beautiful!" Mina gushed when Michelle was in her dress. She had the same dress from the sketch back in chapter 15. She had her hair pulled up into a simple french styled bun with a satin covered clip in the back that held up the veil.

" You girls look great too!" Michelle said. " I want to thank you so much for everything."

" Where's Yoko?" Amara's mother. She was a tall woman like Amara. She had blonde hair like Amara's but her shade seemed to have come out of a bottle. .

" I don't know." Michelle said. " You'd think she'd have the decency to show up at my wedding on time."

" Calm down. I'm here I'm here. God, you'd think it was your wedding." A tall slender woman walked in with the same dress as all of the other bridesmaids. Michelle glared at her in the most evil way. " I kid Chelly. I kid." Yoko put her coat on the couch.

She was tall with a darker shade of aqua hair. She was a pretty woman, with high cheek bones and narrow eyes that seemed to be forever glaring. With her was a little girl with a ebony braid on each side of her face. She was in a light blue dress with beaded flowers on the bottom three inches.

" Good Morning Yoko." Michelle said. " Hello Kaori."

" Hi Aunt Michelle!" the little girl ran over and took her aunts hand. " You look pretty." Michelle smiled and kneeled down.

" Thank you sweetie." Michelle said. " I have your flowers here for you." Michelle reached over and pulled out a zip lock of rose petals. She opened the bag and put it in Kaori's basket.

" Speaking of flowers. Now that our last bridesmaid is here. I can hand out the bouquets." Trista said. She handed each of the girls a bouquet of yellow carnations.

" Oh dear lord Michelle, who did your hair?" Yoko asked in a disapproving tone.

" Actually, My friend Mizuki did it for me. You remember her don't you?" Michelle glared. Mizuki stood in the corner and twiddled her fingers at Yoko.

" Well...isn't that...lovely." Yoko replied before walking away.

" God, I hate that woman." Michelle frowned as she touched up her make up.

" Then why is she here? And why is she your bridesmaid?" Serena asked.

" Because if I didn't make her a bridesmaid, she wouldn't have let Kaori be my flower girl." Michelle said sadly. Serena just pat her friend on the back.

"Smile! It's your wedding day!"

" Hi what's your name?" Kaori asked Emma when she was talking to Rini.

" Emma. What's yours?"

" I'm Kaori" she smiled. Emma's love of little kids kicked right in at this point and Rini rolled her eyes with a smile at the realization.

" You look very pretty Kaori." Emma smiled.

" Thank you. You look pretty too."

" You're so cute!" Emma smiled.

" Hi Kaori. Remember me?" Rini asked.

" YEAH!" Kaori jumped up and down. "You baby sat me when Mommy went out with Aunt Michelle."

" Yep." Rini smiled. Pleased that the little girl remembered.

" Okay Ladies." Mrs. Tenou came out. " We're moving out to the main hallway. The ceremony will start in a few minutes. Everyone made sure that Michelle looked absolutely perfect. Michelle's pre-wedding jitters kicked in and Trista comforted her.

" It's okay. It will be over soon. And you'll be married." Trista kissed her forehead.

" Thank you so much Trista." Michelle said hugging her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" My heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddd" Amara complained.

" Nice sis." Amara's brother Neji came up with some aspirin. " Who has their bachelor party the night before their wedding? How stupid can you be?"

" Yeah dude." The one called Scratch-n-sniff agreed. " You know you have to have it between a week and three days before the wedding to fully recover."

" Sorry." Amara said

" How's Darien?"

" He's getting there. the asprin is just kicking in." Katsuro said.

" Good."

" Why do they call you Scratch-n-sniff?" Kyo asked sitting in a bathrobe due to the previous streaking incident.

" Because, when I'm drunk...I lose all common courtesy of others and i do what my nicknames says, if you catch my drift."

" Nice." Sam said with a thumbs up.

" I know." Scratch-n-sniff said. The men (and Amara) all laughed, being the guys they are. They all were in their tuxedos, including Kyo. They now had an hour to kill before the ceremony would be set up.

" So, Samuel." Josh walked over. " I haven't seen you much since I moved out of the house. You still treating my sister right?"

" Do you need to ask?" Sam replied.

" I'm a brother. It's what I do." Josh said patting his shoulder. " Last night was something wasn't it."

" You guys were wasted." Kuro, also known as Nacho said. " I left the party about two hours before you guys and you were long gone."

" Thank Darien and Amara." Katsuro said.

" Thanks Darien! Thanks Amara!" Kyo laughed. He was still the teeniest bit tipsy. But that could still be the hangover talking. The group went over some mild chatter about girlfriends mostly. Or with two or three of them, wives and fiancees. Soon, Amara's father came in saying it was about time to move out into the courtyard.

He was a short man, with black hair. Balding slightly, but still looked young.

" Come here Amara." Her father waved for her.

" Yeah Dad?" Amara asked.

" Now. You are my only daughter. And I may not get to walk you down the aisle, but at least let your old man have the privilege of a kiss." Mr. Tenou smiled. Amara smiled and bent down. She kissed her father on the cheek and stood up straight again.

" Love you dad." Amara said.

" I love you too Amara." Amara smiled

. " Okay Boys. Let's go!" Everyone shook Amara's hand and they filed out. They walked across the court yard where well over three hundred guests were waiting. There were two news cameras and a reporter for each. Amara told her friends that if more than two cameras came into the scene, they were to call the cops and ask for a silent escort out.

It was a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky. Amara wanted to jump up and down to get rid of the extra energy. Now that her head didn't feel like it was slammed against concrete multiple times, she felt great.

Amara walked up to the front where there was a small alter with Grampa Hino waiting. Amara looked in the back and saw the bridesmaids coming out. Trista gave her a small wave as she linked arms with Neji. Serena was paired with Darien, Ami was paired with Kuro ( Nacho), Rei was with Hideki ( Sharkbait), Lita was paired with Greg ( Jailbird), Mizuki was with Goro ( Zig-Zag) Hotaru was with Kyo ( mainly because they were so freaking tall for their age) Rini was with Katsuro, Emma was with Sam, Mina was with Josh and Yoko (much to her displeasure) was paired with Jiro (Scratch-n-sniff). Nice arrangement.

Amara tried to see if she could find Michelle, but to no luck. Amara nearly jumped when the music and the wedding party walked up the carpeted aisle. They reached the alter and split up to the designated sides. Amara looked down the aisle to see Michelle's niece holding the hand of her three year old cousin. Kaori was letting Kiba throw a few petals before she took over her job. Amara snickered at the site. It was adorable.

Kaori and Kiba made it up the aisle successfully. Kiba stood by Neji, Kaori by her mother. Then the traditional tune of the bride's walk up the aisle filled the courtyard and everyone stood up and looked to the back of aisle where Michelle appeared on Mr. Tenou's arm.

Amara's jaw nearly dropped at the site. She thought Michelle looked so beautiful, her eyes couldn't leave the young woman. Everyone smiled as Michelle made it up the aisle. Her pale skin was glowing in the warm sunlight. When Michelle made it to the front, she handed off her bouquet to Trista and took Amara's hand. Michelle had a huge smile on her face. Michelle felt that she just couldn't stop smiling.

" You may be seated." Grampa Hino told the guests. Everyone sat down. " We are gathered here today to join this young couple in the holy bonds of marriage. They have gone through a journey, everyone hopes to travel, and are now standing here in front of us to start a new journey." Grampa Hino smiled to the couple. " Any who do not believe this couple should be joined, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone looked up, to see if anyone would be so cruel as to speak up at this ceremony.

" Good. Now let us continue to our vows." Grampa Hino said. " The rings please." Neji bent down to Kiba and un laced the two wedding bands from the satin pillow. " Do you Amara, take Michelle Kaioh as your lawfully wedded wife, for richer and in poorer, in sickness an d in health, till death do you part?"

" I do." Amara replied with a smile. Michelle's smiled even bigger than before.

" Miss Kaioh? Do you?"

" I do."

" Well that is good to hear." Grampa Hino smiled. " Rings please." Neji handed the two bands.

" Amara. Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

" With this ring, I thee wed." Amara repeated and slipped the ring on Michelle's finger.

" Michelle, if you would do the same."

" With this ring, I thee wed." Michelle put the ring on Amara's finger.

" Now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Man and wife. Or...wife and wife...or woman and wife...how ever you want to call it. You may kiss the lovely lady in white. Grampa Hino stepped back. Amara and Michelle shared a short, but meaningful kiss, and the whole audience went nuts. Everyone applauded as Amara and Michelle took off down the aisle and into the house again. The wedding party followed and met the newlyweds in the family room of Rei's house

" AHHH!" Serena ran in dragging Darien behind her as she hugged Michelle. " That was absolutely magical!" Michelle was glowing as she clinged on to Amara's arm.

" AMARA!!!" Emma yelled running in. Amara hugged her kinda adopted little sister and spun her around a bit. " I thought you were going to pass out when Michelle came up that aisle."

" So did I." Amara said smiling at Michelle who was over giggling with all the other girls. Everyone came to congratulate the couple. Amara's mother cried. Neji laughed and slapped Amara on the back. It was quite a scene.

" Okay everyone. The limos are here. Wedding party in the one without the ribbons and tin cans tied to the bumper." Trista came in.

" Okay everyone. Move out!" Serena pointed tow the door. " We'll see you lovely couple at the reception. Toodles."

Amara and Michelle followed them right out and ran across the courtyard and down the fights of stairs to the waiting limo. The news reporters chased them, hoping for interviews. But the two senshi out ran them. The climbed into the limo and sat down laughing.

" I love you so much." Amara said pulling Michelle closer.

" As do I, love." Michelle said stroking her hair. Amara leaned down and kissed Michelle. When they broke apart a few minutes later, they had arrived at the restaurant. They looked out the window and saw their entire wedding party there waiting for them. To their surprise, they found Kyo standing there with a microphone.

" Ladies and Gentleman, worms and germs. I am proud to announce the arrival of the brand new married couple, straight from Hino Shrine, Amara and Michelle...Tenou!!!!!!!!!!! And now a special greeting from Katsuro Yamazaki." Kyo handed the mic to Katsuro.

" Amara, Michelle, We almost did this at the party last night, but we thought we'd do it now with both of you here, going into the game of..marriage." Katsuro smiled to the others and cleared his throat.

. " WHAT TIME IS IT!?"

" GAME TIME!" Everyone yelled.

" WHAT TIME IS IT!?"

" GAME TIME!"

" ALL MY DOGS IN THE HOUSE!?"

" ROAF ROAF ROAF!" Everyone barked.

" ALL MY DOGS IN THE HOUSE!?"

" ROAF ROAF ROAF!!!" And they ended the chant with laughter and whistling. Amara and Michelle were laughing so hard.

" What the hell was that from?" Amara asked.

" My old highschool's fight cheer." Emma laughed. " The football team screamed it out to the crowd every time before a game. It was a bit of pep talk. Consider that your lifetime pep talk."

" It was quite interesting." Neji spoke out. " We practiced by yelling it out into the streets of Tokyo in the limo."

" I'm sure." Michelle smiled. " Thanks guys."

" Okay All. Guests will be here any minute. We gotta take pictures for the wedding party. A few pictures of the bride and her girls, the groom and her guys, and the lovely couple with the parents, and then the lovely couple." Trista told everyone. They all waked into the restraunt, where they were lead to the reception hall, made specially for weddings.

" Oh..I remember you guys." The waiter said. " It was the couple from New Year's last year." Everyone but Kyo thought back to when Amara first proposed, and the waiter came out with a cake for a " Congratulations, it's a GIRL!". Ah the memories.

" And we're back." Amara said. The waiter turned up his nose and opened the door to the hall. Everyone marveled on the decorations. Aqua colored table clothes, gold center pieces.

" Okay Okay. Make room for the happy couple." The photographer came running. " I have ten minutes to perform a masterpiece." He shooed them over to a small platform. They took dozens of pictures. And there would be more.

Soon after the guests began to come in and pile wedding gifts on the table by the wedding cake.

" Lita..." Rini said. " That looks soo goood." Rini stared at the three tiered cake with her mouth watering.

" Thank you." Lita smiled. " It's my pride and joy."

" Too bad it's gonna be eaaaatteeen." Emma said in her sing-song voice. Lita looked deflated at the realization.

After all the guests arrived, so did the dancing.

" Okay every body." The DJ spoke into the mic. " It's time for the couple's first dance to start off this party." He hit a button and soft music filled the speakers. Amara and Michelle entered from different sides of the dance floors and met in the middle taking each other's hands. Amara twirled Michelle across the floor. Everyone on the side lines stared in awe on how much they belonged together.

Emma took Sam's hand in hers and smiled. Josh wrapped his arm around Mina, and all the other couples snuggled and such, imagining what it would be like if they were the ones in the gowns and tuxes.

The song ended and Amara and Michelle kissed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_three hours later_

" Where's Neji?" Amara seethed as the time approached for the best man's speech. Michelle shrugged.

Emma was walking around the room, mingling with some people. She had lost Sam along the way, and was now just roaming. She waved to people as she walked, not paying attention to where she was going of course...

" Oomf." She groaned as she found herself face first into the marble floor. She looked over to what she tripped over and noticed a leg peaking out from under the table cloth. She looked underneath, and there she found, Mr. Neji Tenou, passed out from drunkenness. Apparently he figured out it was open bar.

" Will the best man please report to the Wedding Party table..." The DJ called out. Emma looked around, trying to figure out how to wake up said best man. She soon spotted the cherub ice sculpture and smirked. She saw this right out of "What a Girl Wants." She took the knife off of the table and ran over to the ice sculpture.

She chipped off a big chunk off of the base of the sculpture and squirmed as it got cold in her hands. " Cold! Cold! COLD!" She screeched as she dashed across the room. She scurried under the tabled and took the chunk of ice and put it down the front of his shirt. Neji was instantly awake and banged his head off the top of the table. Funny how a chunk of ice down the shirt will sober up a guy.

" Owww. Co-co-cold..." Neji squirmed. " What did you do...?"

" Wake up genius. Time for your speech." Emma said dourly.

" How?"

" Does free beer ring a bell.."

" OH right..." Neji laughed.

" YOU'RE SISTER'S WEDDING IS ON HOLD BECAUSE OF YOU! GET OUT THERE!" Emma kicked him out from under the table and scrambled out herself.

" And there's our Man!" The DJ said into the mic. Neji jumped around trying to get the ice out of his shirt, but got on the platform and took the mic.

" Um...hi." Neji scratched his head. " Sorry about that. So yeah. My baby sister...My only sister for that matter is married. And I have a brand new sister-in-law!" Neji pointed to Amara and Michelle sitting at the table. "Okay. To the average person, that would sound a little weird. My sister and her lovely wife...yeah. A little weird. But that's how it is. Michelle, is a pretty special lady here. Concert violinist and winner of so many awards on that, it's amazing. And Amara, a concert Pianist...wanna guess how these two love birds met? Yeah. That's right. A classical music recital for...I don't remember who it was. I am drunk after all." Everyone laughed. " Okay. Being serious now. Amara. You did good. I'm pretty sure that even if you were straight, you wouldn't have found anyone as right for you as Michelle is. Mazultoff (sp?)." Everyone took that moment to clink their glasses of champagne (and sparkling cider for the underage) with forks. Amara and Michelle leaned in and kissed.

" Okay everyone. Time for the 100 yen dance." The DJ said. " In case you don't know the rules, here it is. The parents of he bride and groom will each be holding a silk bag. You give 100 yen to dance with the groom or bride, depending on how you roll. Have fun everyone." The DJ started some more music and people crowded to pay their dollar. The grooms man all took the chance to dance with Michelle, and everyone of the girls danced with Amara.

Emma waited in line. She was behind one of Amara's friends from School. After a few minutes, it was her turn.

" Well. if it isn't Miss Hanzo." Amara smiled as she took Emma's hand and placed her other on her upper back.

" You are really tall." Emma laughed.

" I'm quite aware." Amara said looking over at Michelle. " Sharkbait! That's my wife, get your own!" Amara yelled. Michelle laughed as Sharkbait did the old fashion 40's style dancing. Cheek to cheek with a funny face.

" So, where's the honey moon?"

" Aruba." Amara said. " The plane leaves tomorrow morning."

" Have fun." Emma said, but stopped talking when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

" OH dear god." Amara rolled her eyes.

" I'm sorry little sister, but I paid my 100 yen." Neji smiled.

" But I'm dancing with my kinda adopted baby sister." Amara pouted.

" Oh, don't let me interfere." Emma smiled backing away. " Enjoy." Amara rolled her eyes again as Neji took her hands and twirled her around.

Sam came up behind her and laughed. " I figured you'd want this." he said handing her a camera.

" Hee hee hee..." Emma smiled. She took many pictures. They were all going on Myspace.

" Oi! Brat. Put that camera away!" Amara yelled. Neji saw the camera and pecked Amara on the cheek. She, mad the most awful face on the planet, and Emma took three pictures of it. Amara finally broke free of her brother and chased the poor girl in heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_two hours later_

" Where's the Mountain Dew?" Emma cried. Sam was patting her on the back.

" I don't know, Maybe they ran out?" Sam said. Emma glared.

" There were 50 two liter bottles of my green nectar of life sitting here ten minutes ago...no one could have drank all of that..."

" Emma, do you really need any more caffiene?" Sam asked.

" I do if I'm going to make it through this party...who could have taken all of that soda?"

_Outside in a tree_

" WOOO HOOO! What a rush!" Kyo screeched as he finished off the last bottle of Mountain Dew. " I'll be awake for DAYS!"

_Back inside._

"How about some Pepsi, you know that has just about half of the caffiene as Mountain Dew. Which means you can have two."

" Fine." Emma scowled. " Hit me." She held out her glass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Four hours later_

It was now 4 am. Most of the guests had already left. All that were left was the wedding party. Sam and Emma were holding each other up, and failing miserably. Rini and Katsuro were passed out on a bench, Josh and Mina making out by a tree, both a little tipsy from the wine and beer. Amara and Michelle were exhausted, and the groomsmen were all pacing around drunk, and the other brides maids were yawning and falling asleep on their feet.

" I don't know about you, but I'm way past my curfew..." Sam yawned.

" Me too." Emma said.

" Okay guys. We're off...we have a plane in...two hours." Amara looked at her watch.

" Thanks for coming..." Michelle waved sleepily.

" HAVE A GREAT FRICKIN TIME!!!!" Kyo screamed. " DON'T FALL OUT OF THE SKY!"

" Kyo...what are you on...?" Rei asked.

" I'm all hopped up on Mountain Dew!" Kyo yelled.

" YOU!" Emma glared at him. She would have walked over to him and punched his lights out, but Sam had to keep her from falling. Her legs stopped working a few hours earlier.

" Now now." Sam patted her back. " I have to take get her home..."

" I'm driving..." Trista said. " I rented a huge van for this reason alone."

" Okay, everyone who didn't bring a car...get in Trista's van. All those who are drunk with a car...sleep there till your sober." Hotaru called.

" Okay guys." Amara said. "We're taking off." Michelle nodded tiredly. Everyone gave their hugs and their goodbyes. The newlyweds climbed into the limo and drove off to the hotel to get some sleep before their flight.

" Okay. Let's go."

" FREEEEEDOOOM!" Everyone looked to see Kyo running after the Limo...once again...nude.

" Ewwwwwww." Everyone groaned, too tired to make any other emotion, or to say anything else.

_In the Limo_

" Amara..." Michelle asked sleepily as they drove off.

" Yeah?"

" I was told to ask you about your motorcycle..." Michelle said.

" Uhhhhhhhh..." What a way to start off the honey moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. It Snaps in the Front!

Another Senshi

Chapter 20

Two weeks had gone by, and it was back to school. Amara and Michelle had purposely planned their wedding to be during spring break so they wouldn't miss any class.

Easter had gone by and Emma was going nuts with her easter basket candy. She may not have been big on the Easter Bunny any more, but that didn't mean she was giving up on the basket...hell no, she wasn't giving up on the basket.

Also, the end of spring break marked the beginning of the fourth marking period, which meant a new rotation of required classes before they graduated high school. And this one was current events.

The requirements of current event classes were that every day, you were to come in with a current event in the newspaper or any other factual sources. And of course, Kyo did the one topic he knew everything about.

" Tuxedo Mask Jr. showed up earlier this year and had joined the rest of the senshi as Tuxedo Mask's apprentice. There had been many rumors going on about his love life, most of them having to do with Sailor Xena. And as of yet...there has been no such events...Thank you." Kyo finished his report.

Emma was banging her head on her desk as this went on. Every day, it had something to do with the senshi. After class Emma stopped Kyo.

" You are going to give away our cover." Emma poked him in the chest.

" I will not." Kyo replied.

" You know every detail on the senshi..." Emma said. " How do you know those things anyway?"

" I have my sources..."

" Like who?" Emma asked.

Kyo smirked and pulled out a note pad." Well, according to a reliable source Sailor Star is a size 32B and..." He squinted. " Oh...it snaps in the front, making it so much easier to get on." Emma's jaw dropped and she stared at him. Meggie, who had been walking by from her class stopped and looked at Kyo. Seeing if she heard correctly.

" How...do...you...know...**_that!?_**" Emma asked, steam basically shooting out of her ears. Yep. Meggie had heard correctly. So she continued walking to her next class.

" What?" Kyo asked. He tried to figure out why she was so mad. " OH!" then it clicked. " Y-y-our Sailor- SHIT!" Kyo took a run down the hall. She almost caught up with him when Josh turned the corner which gave her a whole new target.

" Hey Em." He said emptying a recycling bin.

" It..._snaps...**in the...FRONT!**_" She nearly screamed at him. Josh suddenly went pale.

" Well...nice talking to you." Josh said backing up into a room. Emma then decided to go after Kyo again. It would be fun to getting to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_at lunch_

" Eeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrmmm." Emma groaned as she laid her head on the table. Sam came up with his lunch and sat down.

" You okay?" Sam asked.

"NO." Emma cried. " I feel awful."

" What's wrong?"

" Trust me.." Emma said. " You don't wanna know." Which made Sam already knew, and decided to drop the subject. But Kyo walked up and saw Emma's misery.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

" You don't want to know." both she and Sam said. Katsuro sat down too with Rini and decided to listen in on the conversation.

" Yeah I do."

" No you don't." Emma said.

" What doesn't he want to know?" Katsuro asked.

" You don't wanna know either." Emma said. Katsuro immediately dropped the subject.

" Come on tell me." Kyo whined. Emma finally glared at him.

" Stop asking."

" Why?"

" ARGGH!" Emma slammed her hands on the table and walked away. Rini followed her.

" What's up with her?"

" PMS." Sam and Katsuro answered for him.

" Whaddat?" Kyo asked innocently. Sam and Katsuro looked at him.

" You know. The time of the month for girls?" Katsuro said.

" I'm lost." Kyo said. Sam dropped his chopsticks.

" You're kidding me." Katsuro said.

" A girl's period?"

" Huh?"

" Have you been to health class at all?"

" Yeah.. But I normally fall asleep when the teacher turns the light off for the slideshows."

" And that's why." Katsuro said rubbing between his eyes.

" Kyo..." Sam said. " I'm going to ask you a serious question. Where do babies come from?"

" Uh...God?"

" Oh my god." Katsuro said. " You are such a sheltered child."

" Okay Kyo..." Sam said. " We're gonna fill you in a little bit on what you missed in Health."

" okay..." Kyo said. The two boys started whispering in his ears, Kyo's face changed to a mixture of emotions, mostly of disgust.

" EEEEEEEEEWWWWW." Kyo said. " I did not want to know that!"

" We warned you." Sam said. At that moment, Emma and Rini came back. Kyo looked at Emma with a disgusted look.

" What?" Emma asked. Kyo just kept staring at her.

" Ew." Emma's face crumbled as tears started pouring down her face. She got up and ran off again. Rini running after her. When they were out of site, Sam smacked Kyo.

" What!?"

" Never, ever make a girl cry when she's PMSing. It will only come back and bite you in the ass." Katsuro said. " And it won't be pretty with that one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. SirShinyCerificate Returns

Another Senshi

Chapter 21

" AHH!" Sailor Saturn was thrown against a wall as Akusin fought with Sailor Mini Moon. Xena was fighting Diamond. The senshi was called into the court house earlier that evening. They had been quite busy.All of the others were fighting the minions. Sailor Star was much stronger when it came to dealing with the minions after the last encounter. The shape shifters had taken forms of police officers this time. At first the senshi was thrown off until Diamond showed up and started throwing orders at them.

The shape shifters this time, had weapons. The one particularly had a five foot metal rod, and was swinging it at Sailor Star randomly. She wasn't about to let the minion touch her this time. And even if it did, she'd be prepared. She wouldn't freak out like she had the last time.

" FLAMING ROSE OF DEVOTION!" Tuxedo Mask Jr. fought one of the shape shifters. He were winning, and he would be able to help the others soon.

" Star SPHERE!" Star threw her staff out and took out the shape shifter she was fighting.

" AH!." Sailor Star felt her leg get sliced. She fell to the ground. She looked up and saw one of the shape shifters, holding a sword, getting ready to strike. Star rolled to the side, missing the sword by inches. She took her good leg and kicked it in the stomach. She took her staff and pointed. " STAR SPHERE!" and with a " Foom" it was gone. She took this chance to crawl into the side lines and take a look at her leg. It was bleeding pretty bad, it would definitely need stitches.

" Here." Xena came up behind her and handed her a strip of cloth. " Put pressure on it so you don't lose too much blood." Star took it and wrapped it around the wound.

" Thanks." Sailor Star said. Sailor Xena's arm was cut, but she saw it heal right before her.

" Come on. We've almost got em." Xena helped her up.

" Ouch." Star hissed when she put pressure on it. They looked at her leg and it was already bleeding through the cloth.

" Okay. Obviously that's not working.." Xena said. A flash of light came flying at them. Xena grabbed her and leaped across a secretary's desk. Xena put her down. " We'll get you out of here soon. Keep pressure on your leg." Star pushed her hand on her wound and clenched her teeth through the pain. Blood starting leaking through her finger.

" Star's hurt." Xena came up by Tuxedo Mask Jr.

" Saturn's out too." He replied. " Mini Moon is barely hanging on." Akusin sent a flash of power at Mini Moon. " Scratch that. She's gone."

" Okay, we have two minions left, Akusin and Diamond. If we take out the shifters, Diamond is bound to bolt." Xena said.

" Yeah...So...you take a spear to one's chest and I send a bunch of Roses at mine?"

" Right." Xena said. But before they could move out, a flash of power hit Tuxedo Mask Jr. Right in the head. He was out cold. Xena sighed and swung her spear around. She stabbed a shifter in the chest and sliced off the other's head. She looked at Diamond. Who was smiling smugly.

" Well Xena. You're all alone. Your friends are out." Diamond said. " What are you going to do?"

" STAR SPHERE!!!!" A ball of light flew by and hit Akusin in the chest. Xena looked behind her and saw Star standing there propped up against the desk with her staff out. She had a murderous glare directed at Diamond. It didn't matter that she had that glare on every time she fought an enemy. Diamond was out numbered, and unarmed. So, as predicted...Diamond bolted.

" DAMMIT!" Xena stamped her foot. She turned to Star who was now on the floor, bleeding profusely now. " What was that!? I almost had him!?"

" You were out numbered. I took out Akusin. It's not my fault Diamond took off as soon as his henchman was out of commission." Star said.

Xena was glaring at her. Sailor Star didn't notice because she was staring at the ceiling.

"You should call for an ambulance. Jr hasn't woken up yet. I'm worried there might be a little head trauma." Xena just glared some more. " Meggie. I'm sitting here bleeding. That blade hit something vital and I'm losing blood. Our team mates need medical attention." Star glared back. " Call for help." Xena huffed and walked towards the secretary's desk and picked up the phone. She called an ambulance and sat beside Star. " I don't care if you feel no remorse for any of us, but I'm not going to sit here and do nothing when my friends need help."

" I wouldn't have let them go untreated, Emma." Xena looked at her. " You know I wouldn't."

" No I don't." Star replied. " I don't know what you would or wouldn't do anymore." Xena looked down at her comment. And at that moment the ambulance crew came in.

" What happened here?" the one who was taking care of Star asked.

" My leg was sliced by a youma's sword. Tuxedo Mask Jr. was knocked out as well as Mini Moon and Saturn." Star replied. She looked over to see Mini Moon awake. She was being carried off to the ambulance to get examined. Apparently, Tuxedo Mask Jr. had woken up too and was being taken to another ambulance.

" You okay Xena?" The EMT asked.

" Yeah. Just take care of the others." Xena replied.

" No. you're going to see the senshi doctor just in case." Star said as she leaned on the EMT for support as she got up. She turned to the EMT. " If she doesn't get in, carry her." Xena glared at her again, but decided to save herself the embarrassment, and followed them to the ambulance.

Mini Moon, Star and Xena stared at Tuxedo Mask Jr as he lay on the stretcher. They were on their way to the hospital and Jr. was very much out of it.

" Wee oooo Wee ooo!" he stared at the ceiling of the automobile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" What a surprise. My favorite patients." The doctor came in.

" Hi." Emma smirked a little. "We're back."

" The way you guys come in so often, makes me wish I didn't do pro bono for you guys. I could be rich." The doctor sighed. " Okay, here is the prognosis. Mini Moon, no school tomorrow for you, or PE for a week. Lots of aspirin, cause those pain killers I gave you aren't going to last forever. Saturn, don't think too much for about a month."

" Why?" She asked.

" Or else you might have a stroke." The Dr. warned.

" Ah." Hotaru nodded. " Will do."

" Star, No PE. You'll be on crutches for a few days. The stitches will come out in a week." The doctor said. " Xena...you seem to be perfectly fine, now if only your friends here could keep themselves from getting themselves killed like you."

" I try." Meggie said.

" And Tuxedo Mask Jr..."

" Wee ooo wee ooo wee ooo." Kyo was still impersonating the sirens on the ambulance.

"...he's never going to be the same ever again." The doctor said. " Don't expect him to recover much."

" He hasn't fully recovered from birth." Rini said. " We never expect much from him."

" I see... Also, stay out of trouble. For the love of god, I cannot get anymore calls during dinner. MY WIFE WILL DIVORCE ME!!" The doctor yelled. They all nodded enthusiastically. " Well, you all are free to go home. Go to bed all of you. Rest. Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I never see you guys ever again."

" Like wise sir-shiny-certificate!" Kyo suddenly sat up waving.

" Like I said. Don't expect any recovery." The doctor shook his head and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. The Strains on a Friendship

Another Senshi

Chapter 22

Sam jumped when he heard a knock on the door. It was a little late, and his parents were out and Rini was out with Emma. He got up and opened the door.

" Emma..." Sam looked at her. She was crying. " Em? What's wrong?" He asked as she walked into his arms.

" Rini hates me..." she sobbed into his chest.

" What?"

" Rini hates me and it's all my fault!" She grabbed onto his shirt and cried.

" I thought you were just out with her..." Sam said.

" I-I-I was! But we had a fight. And it was awful and now she hates me!"

" What did you guys fight about?" Sam asked pulling her over to the couch.

" M-Meggie...and how I'm trying to help her. I said some really mean things to Rini, Sam. " Emma cried. Sam had a feeling that it was less Emma's fault and more Rini's because of how Rini was acting and talking about Meggie lately. Emma was just feeling guilty. But he couldn't be sure until he heard the whole story.

" Okay, Okay." Sam pulled Emma out of his arms and made her look at him. " Now, you are going to reduce the sobbing to teary eyes and tell me what happened?" Emma sniffed and nodded.

" It started when we came home from the movies and we sat at my house for a while, and I showed her a online newspaper from london that said-,"

_Flashback_

"**Patient Escapes London Mental Hospital! Doctor and Intern Killed! Patient No Where to Be found!"** Rini read the headline on Emma's computer. " What is this?"

" The last time Meggie had called me before she came to Japan, she told me that her parents had her committed in a London Mental Institute." Emma said.

" Well that certainly explains it." Rini said smugly as she stood up straight.

" What do you mean?" Emma asked.

" Well, if her parents committed her, it would explain why she acts nuts.."

" She's not crazy." Emma said. " And what gave you the idea that she is 'nuts'?"

" Just a hunch. I think she is, just because her personality has changed so drastically since Christmas last year."

" She isn't crazy. Something happened." Emma said typing at the computer. " And I'm going to find out."

" Emma, it's hopeless. You aren't going to find the information you need unless you talk to Meggie. And she'll never say."

" I have to at least try." Emma said.

" Why?"

" Because she's my friend. And as her friend, I'm going to help her."

" Emma, you know friendship is a two way deal. It doesn't look like she's very friendly." Rini said.

" Rini, if you're trying to turn me, it's not working." Emma glared.

" Dammit you're stubborn." Rini said. " Can't you see she wants nothing to do with you?"

" That's not true." Emma said. " She wouldn't have joined us if she wanted nothing to do with me. She's too stubborn to do something she truly doesn't want to do. By joining the senshi, she showed a teeniest bit of submissiveness and accepted help."

" You're wasting your time." Rini said.

" Rini, I am not." Emma said in a warning tone. " SO please, can we drop it?"

" Fine." Rini said. " I'm just saying that she's not worth your time." Emma slammed her hands on the desk and turned to Rini.

" What is your problem!?" Emma asked angrily. " What is your beef with Meggie!?"

" Meggie is my problem. She's an emo, drama queen searching for attention." Rini said.

" NO she isn't!?" Emma said.

" Take off the Rose colored glasses and take a look at the real world Emma." Rini said. " All that talk about her parents committing her for no specific reason doesn't add up."

" Rini. You don't know what you're talking about." Emma said.

" And you do?" Rini asked. " It's like she brainwashed you. She isn't the Meggie you knew when you were ten, Emma. She's changed, and you might as well give up on her, cause it doesn't look like she's coming back." Rini crossed her arms.

" RINI!" Emma said. " Why are you doing this!?"

" I'm stating the truth. Meggie is a stuck up brat that ran away from home. And according to that newspaper article, she killed two people!" Rini said.

" HEY!" Emma pointed her finger at her. " We don't have all the facts. Don't jump to any conclusions until we do."

" Emma, your brain is so warped." Rini said. " SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE!"

" So what?" Emma asked. " As a senshi, I'm obligated to help those who need it."

" We don't help murderers!" Rini said.

" SHE'S NOT A MURDERER!" Emma screamed. " She's confused, and lost and her parents have something to do with it! So knock off the smear campaign!"

" Emma...what has she ever done for you?"

" She helped me save you and Sam." Emma said.

" How?" Rini asked disbelieving.

" The last time she called me before she came to Japan, was the day you turned into Black Lady and pushed me off a building." Emma said.

" Oh won't you let that go already!? I had no control!"

" I haven't brought it up since I got out of the hospital Rini!" Emma said. " And if you asked me, I'd say you were jealous, just like you were jealous of my relationship with Sam back then."

" I am not jealous of Meggie." Rini said.

" You sure act like it." Emma glared.

" You're wrong."

" Wake up Rini, you've been a snot- nosed brat yourself since Meggie appeared. And you don't waste any chance to say something mean about her. Especially when I'm there to hear it."

" I'm not a brat." Rini said. " I'm just saying, that Meggie isn't good enough to be your friend anymore. I am."

" OH Get _OVER_ yourself Rini." Emma said. " You have no right to say who is or isn't good enough to be my friend! You have no right to say what is right or wrong and you sure as hell have no right to say who I should or should not help! Got it, **_Princess?_**" Emma hissed the last word.

" Princess?" Rini repeated with an acid tone.

" The entire time I've known you, you were always jealous of something, and from the start it was of Sam. Because, at first, you thought I was the reincarnation of your cousin...then it was incarnation. And then. Lookie here. I'm your Aunt." Emma said. " But your jealousy never came out until about two weeks before the terrorist attacks. When I accidentally skipped out on our movie night."

" YOU PROMISED YOU'D SHOW!"

" AT THE SAME TIME I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO SAVE _YOUR_ BEST FRIEND!" Emma yelled. " AT THE SAME TIME I WAS TRYING FIGURE OUT HOW TO SAVE MY DAUGHTER, MY BOYFRIEND, MYSELF!" Emma yelled louder. " AND THEN I HAD TO SAVE _YOU!_"

" NO ONE SAID YOU HAD TO SAVE ME!" Rini screamed back.

" BUT I DID HAVE TO! I DID IT FOR SERENA, AND DARIEN, AND SAM, AND HOTARU, AND ALL THE OTHER SENSHI. AND I DID IT FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE MY FRIEND! AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE!!!" Emma looked at her. " The thing is...you wouldn't have hesitated to kill me. You may have been under a spell, but your jealousy was a part of you. And so it was still you holding that knife. And you were still the one who created this scar." Emma lifted her shirt a bit and revealed the slightly faded scar that was almost a year old. " but I forgave you. And I didn't bring it up again until tonight. A part of you was killed with Monoka, and your jealousy replaced it."

" That's what you think? That I would have killed you without batting an eyelash?" Rini asked. " I was fighting Black Lady that whole time! That's why you aren't dead."

" Then how come I have this scar!?" Emma screamed. " Did you not stab me? Did you not push me off a building, hoping that the impact of the fall would break my neck and kill me?"

" That's not fair."

" IT'S NOT FAIR THAT AFTER I HELPED YOU FIGHT THAT SPELL, AFTER I SAVED YOU FROM MONOKA'S GRIP, YOU WON'T LET ME HELP MEGGIE, WHO HAD BEEN THERE FOR ME OVER A DECADE BEFORE YOU! WHO NEEDS _ME_ FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF THE OTHER WAY AROUND! WHEN I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S WILLING TO HELP HER!" Emma screamed. " You say you are the protector of the moon and earth and all those who are on it, but really, you are only protecting your place on the FOOD CHAIN!" Rini was hit hard by those words. Food Chain? Did she mean the Food Chain of the Senshi? Or something else? Rini didn't care at this point.

" FINE!" Rini yelled. " IF YOU FEEL THAT WAY, I'LL LEAVE!"

" GO RIGHT AHEAD!" Emma yelled. Rini picked up her coat and started for the door. " I was hoping our friendship would have been more important than your pride. But I guess that was wrong." Rini stopped to turn and glare once more at her.

" I guess we both have different ideas on what friendship is." Rini said. She opened the door and walked out. Slamming the door.

_End of Flash back._

" And she left. I felt so bad for saying all of those things, and-and, I tried running after her but she was gone." Emma cried wrapping her arms around Sam. Sam pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead.

" With all honesty," Sam started. " You both had your faults there. You brought up bad history, that didn't really need to be brought up. But she...she was not respecting your decision to help Meggie. And that was mean on so many levels. But you still made her feel guilty for something that happened a year ago. Something she had tried so hard to put behind her."

" I know..." Emma sniffed. " I was so mean...but I was so angry."

" I know." Sam said. " How about...I take you home. You just take a hot bath and go to bed. And when Monday comes around, you and Rini will make up and all will be okay. Alright?"

" Okay." Emma said. " But can we just stay here for a little bit longer?"

" Of course." Sam said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" And then I just barged right out!" Rini cried as she told Katsuro what happened.

" Wow." Katsuro rubbed his head. " Pretty big blow out huh?"

" Katsuro!"

" Rini, no offense here, but Emma knew Meggie since she was five." Katsuro said. " And her best friend is in trouble. If Emma was in trouble, you'd be leading the army trying to help her. And when Emma tried doing something for her friend, you just put her down and said it was a lost cause."

" But-,"

" But nothing. Rini, you weren't the only one hurt in that argument. Knowing Emma, she's probably tearing her soul into pieces over this. Emma was cruel by bringing up old memories and making you feel guilty about it, but, I have to say this. You did start it. You told her she was wasting her time by helping someone she cared about." Rini looked down at her hands. Katsuro pulled her close and kissed her cheek. " I'm going to take you home. Okay? And one Monday, we'll see how you and Emma can patch things up, okay?"

" In a little bit?" Rini asked. " No doubt Emma has called Sam and I don't want to deal with him right now."

" Come here sugar baby." Katsuro pulled her into his lap. " We'll stay here as long as you want us to stay here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next Wednesday_

Emma and Rini didn't make up. In fact, they had avoided each other at all costs. They stopped eating lunch together, and Drama club didn't go as smoothly as hoped, but the two girls didn't have any scenes specifically together.So it was a bit of a plus.

" I haven't seen you make any attempt to make up with my sister." Sam said putting his arm around Emma.

" I know..." Emma said. " But...I don't know what to do. Every time I go near her, I chicken out."

" Emma, you have to do this one on your own...I'm not going to push you anymore. And I'm not going to get any information out of Rini."

" I didn't say you were supposed to." Emma said.

The play was coming along very well now. All that they were doing now was rehearsing. Everything was nearly perfect. The songs, the scenes, the costumes. Nakemura was very pleased so far. She wasn't yelling nearly as much as usual. It was quite pleasent.

Emma and Sam were watching the scene on the way to the Phantom's lair.

" In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came...that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name." Meggie's voice filled the auditorium. " And do I dream again? For now I find...the Phantom of the Opera is there...inside my mind."

" Sing once again with me...our strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind." Kyo's hand was holding onto Meggie's as he led her down the dark halls. The song continued and Emma marveled on how she and Kyo's voices blended perfectly.

Emma couldn't wait till the performance. The show was going to be huge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Akusin."

" Master." Akusin bowed. He looked at the figure in the shadows.

" You and Prince Diamond have done well in distracting the senshi. They are completely confused on why Diamond is there, and how he is still alive."

" Thank You sir." Akusin said.

" The time is coming near where he will be allowed to kill Sailor Xena. But you cannot do that until Sailor Star is dead as well."

" Yes sir."

" The two of them together will destroy us." the man said.

" I understand Sir."

" Tell Diamond, he messes this up, _my_ boss will mess _me_ up. Then I'll mess you **both** up. " the man warned him. " Too much is at stake for those two to live. They **_cannot_** live. The Lost Senshi cannot be completed. Stop them in their tracks. After Xena and Star are gone, we can deal with the rest easily."

" Okay."

" Tell Diamond that I understand his inpatients to kill Xena. He has his reasons. But I have my reasons not to let him kill her until the most opportune moment. But he will have his revenge shortly."

" Yes sir."

" Tell him. The time is coming. Just be patient."

" I will sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Kosher Hot Dogs, Sprinklers and Cookies

Another Senshi

Chapter 23

Emma looked across the classroom at Meggie, who was reading intently in a book. Even after Meggie had joined the senshi, the girl was still very distant, and as always, Emma wasn't happy about it.

She still hadn't pieced together everything that had happened between her and her parents. But she had a vague idea that something had happened to corrupt Meggie's trust in everyone. It made sense. She had always been close to her parents. And being that close to someone and then have the trust go right out the window is bound to do some damage.

Although, Emma had to admit that Meggie had gotten better. She was holding up her promise and showing up at senshi meetings, and helping in battles. There were times where Meggie kinda took things into her own hands. There were a few times where that messed them up and they all ended up in the hospital, but 95 percent of the time, she did good. Emma was glad she wasn't doing this by herself, so she didn't bug her former friend about anything else. But that didn't mean she was going to like the distance. She still hated it, but she chose her battles wisely.

" Mademoiselle Hanzo, quelle heure est-il?" her french teacher Madame Aoyama asked. She looked at her watch.

" Il est douze heures et demie." Emma replied in her practiced french accent.

" Bon.!" the teacher applauded. " Mademoiselle Izuma," Meggie looked up. " Tu as cannadienne?"

" Non, Madame. Je suis Americain." Meggie answered.

" Bon." Madame Aoyama smiled. The bell rang and everyone got up from their desks. It was finally time to go home! " Au Revoir class! Á Lundi!!"

Meggie was the first out the door. She walked down the halls to her locker, where to her surprise she found Rini waiting for her. "Can I help you?"

" Um Hi.." Rini said.

" Hi."

" Listen...I know. You hate me and I very much dislike you..."

" I don't hate you Rini." Meggie sighed.

" Oh...well okay." Rini said. " Anyway. I want to apologize for the way I've treated you since...the beginning of this year."

" Is that all?" Meggie asked.

" Yes." Rini said.

" Well...I don't think you really needed to apologize cause I've been a royal bitch too, but thanks." Meggie said.

" Okay then." Rini said. " Meeting on Saturday, okay?"

" Yep." Meggie said.

" Okay...bye." Rini turned and walked down the hall again.

" See ya." Meggie said.'Weird...' she thought to herself as she opened her locker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Sam had gone to the park after getting out of their school uniforms. It was getting warmer and warmer everyday as summer approached. Spring was already half way over and summer was coming around the corner fast.

" Soooo." Emma said on her swing.

" Soooo what?" Sam asked bumping into her swing with his.

" I don't know." Emma laughed. Sam laughed too.

" You hungry?" he asked. Emma thought for a second.

" Um.. Yeah." Emma smiled. Sam stood up and grabbed her hand. He spotted a hot dog vendor over by the pavilion that shot water up from the ground. They ran over to the hot dog vendor and ordered.

"Yummmy." Emma smiled.

" If you are catholic, than how come you like Kosher hot dogs so much? You're not Jewish."

" Because, there aren't and preservatives in them, which makes them healthier. And I just like the taste of natural beef." Emma said taking a bite out of hers.

" Lemme take a bite." Sam said reaching over.

" NO!" Emma said. " You have your own."

" I just wanna taste. I want to see what you are talking about."

" No. You should have ordered your own." Emma said taking another bite.

" You're mean." Sam glared. Emma rolled her eyes.

" One bite. A small bite." Emma said. She held her hotdog to him and he took a huge mouthful. " HEY!That is the biggest bite I've ever seen!!"

" Mmm." Sam said wiping his mouth. " That is good."

" You pig. You took like half of what was left of it." Emma glared. Sam smiled.

" Oh well." he said.

" Oh well!?" Emma exclaimed as she wiped some ketchup off of his cheek. " Well, you're not getting any more." She said taking a bite of what was left of her snack. Soon she ate the last bit of it and wiped her hands on her jeans.

" I'm sorry."

" Sure you are."

" I am." Sam said. He sat closer. Emma glared at him.

" You ate most of my hot dog!"

" I'm sorry. I'll buy you another."

" No. It's okay." Emma said.

" You sure?"

" Yeah." Emma said. Sam frowned. Now she was making him feel bad. But, he did know how he could make her smile. He reached over and started tickling her. Emma laughed as she tried to get away. " No!" She screamed.

She pulled out of his reach and started running. Sam smiled and ran after her. They laughed as Sam tried to catch her, but just when she came into arms reach, she accelerated and got away. Emma led him over to the water pavilion just as the pipes had been turned on. They both got soaked, but they continued to run through the water.

" Get over here!" He yelled after her.

" NO!" She screamed playfully. Sam just shook his head and kept chasing her. Finally, Sam got his arms around her and he pulled her close. Emma laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Am I forgiven?"

" Yeah." Emma nodded with a smile.

" Okay then." He said. Leaned down and kissed her. Then he picked her up and spun her around. Emma laughed and hung on. When he put her down she pulled him as the water came up again. They played in the water for a while. Emma would run and Sam would catch her. And a few times, Sam would run and Emma would chase him for a while.

Finally the sun started to set and they were soaked. They went to Emma's house first since it was closer.

" Um...Mom." Emma said as they walked into the house. Beth looked up from her laptop and sighed.

" You're wet..." she said.

" We know." Emma said. " And cold."

" Go upstairs and get changed. Give Sam a bathrobe and and throws his clothes in the dryer."

" Okay." Emma smiled as they went for the stairs.

" You both better be down here in five minutes." Beth said as she set the timer on her cell phone. " Or I'm coming up for you."

" Mom...it's Sam." Emma said.

" Emma...he's a boy."

" fine." Emma sighed as she ran upstairs.

While clothes dried, the family sat down for dinner. Emma was in her pajamas, and Sam -snort- was in her pink bathrobe with fluffy white clouds on it. Hotaka didn't ask questions about his currently wet daughter, and his daughter's wet boyfriend in her bathrobe.

After dinner, Beth took Sam home and Emma sat beside her father on the couch. He looked at her, when she pulled a cookie from behind her back. She waved it in front of his face.

" I will say nothing and I will ask nothing." He said. Emma smiled and handed him the cookie.

" Good boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Patrols and Making Up

Another Senshi

Chapter 24

" Okay. Any clues on Diamond?" Serena asked in the middle of their senshi meeting.

" I studied the sword that Hotaru, Emma, Meggie, Kyo and Rini brought in. There was nothing substantial to why Prince Diamond is here, and how he is even alive." Ami said.

" We don't know anything about him." Lita said. " We've searched everything we ever had on him, but nothing is even comparable to what happened then to what is happening now."

" What about that Akusin guy?" Darien.

" Nothing. He just came right out of no where." Mina said. " There is no trace of where he is or what he is."

" We are getting no where with this." Serena said. " Meggie...do you have any idea why he is after you?"

" Not a clue." Meggie said. " But knowing all bad guys, eventually he'll slip and let out his big secret plan."

" But we can't wait until eventually comes." Rini said. " He could kill us before that happens."

" All we know is for him, Meggie is his main target." Trista added. " But, Diamond has to be working for someone if he has access to shape shifters. He was smart. But not smart enough to come up with a whole new race. Or to even find one."

" Yeah." Rei said. " Last time it was all his buddies from the negamoon."

" How did he supposedly die anyway?" Emma asked.

" Serena turned his heart and he took a fatal blast from Wise man. He died a good man." Ami said. " But we don't know how he came back or why he's evil again."

" That's another clue that he's working for someone." Gabriella piped in. " Someone could have been strong enough to bring him back to life. And centering the evil part of his soul that was still there."

" That is a possibility." Luna said.

" But who is he working for?" Artemis asked.

" That is our next goal of information." Serena said. " Do everything you can to find out who he is working for. And if you do, call an emergency senshi meeting. We don't have a huge amount of time to crack this code."

" Right." Amara said. " We have to work non stop."

" I think we also have to assign patrols." Luna said.

" Non of us can do it though. We are all in school." Emma said.

" Well, me and Trista aren't." Darien said. " We've graduated, I don't have a full time job yet."

" I can do the times when Darien is working." Trista said. " We'll rotate. The school year is almost over, which means finals are coming. You all need to focus. Amara and Michelle are also graduating this year. These last few weeks are crucial."

" Okay, but this is only temporary." Serena said. " And I know we can do a few weekends."

" Okay, so Darien and Trista will do weeknight rotations. The rest of us will group up for weekends."

" Sounds like a plan." Rini said.

" How about. Outers on Friday nights. Inners on Saturday nights and Star, Xena, Mini Moon and Jr. on Sunday nights."

" Wait...but that's a school night." Emma said.

" Okay okay. Inners and youngins switch." Rei said. " None of us have classes until noon anyway."

" Okay." everyone agreed. They decided to use the little time they had left before they had to go home to just hang out.

Emma stood on the porch and looked at the skyline of the city.

"Hey." Emma looked behind her and saw Rini.

" ...Hi." She replied. Rini walked over and sat on the stairs with her. They were silent for a few minutes before Rini took a deep breath.

" Emma...I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have said the things I said."

" I wasn't exactly in the target by myself. I shouldn't have brought up the attack. I know it was hard for you to get over once I got out of the hospital." Emma said. " I was just so angry that you wouldn't let me help Meggie."

" I was jealous." Rini admitted. " I didn't want you focusing your attention on someone else again. And I was so unfair to say that Meggie didn't derserve your friendship. I was being concieted. I guess it took me a while to figure out where the line was."

" I thought it was pretty clear."

" If you want to figure out what happened to Meggie. I'll back you up. Just tell me when you need the help." Emma smiled.

" Thanks." she said.

" Friends?"

" Yeah." Emma and Rini hugged. " Okay...so, last week, Sam and I went out to the park..."

" Ooooo." Rini poked her. Emma shared the story with the hot dog and the sprinklers. Everything was all hunky-dory again.

Meggie had been watching from the door. She didn't realize that Emma was going through the painstaking process of figuring her out. And it effected her friendship with Rini.

" Hey Meggie." Kyo said. Meggie rolled her eyes.

" Yes Kyo?"

" You see...the Spring Formal is coming up and...well, i wanted to see if you wanted to go with me."

" Oh god." Meggie smacked her self in the forehead. She turned to Kyo. " Okay bub. I'm not interested in dating...period. I'm only here to take care of Prince Whosiwhatsit and for all I know, I'll be off for Hong Kong. I go where I'm needed after I take care of this. I go where Gabriella tells me."

" So...that's a no?"

" YES!" Meggie shrieked. " NO! NON! ABOSOLUTLY NOT! IT'S A FREAKING NO!" Meggie yelled and walked away.

Kyo stared for a few seconds before smiling slyly. " Playing hard to get. She TOTALLY digs me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: okay this is the end of my updating marathon. i hope you enjoyed. Me and Meggie are doing the last five chapters together. Can you believe it? We're down to FIVE MORE CHAPTERS! WOO!


	26. Burning Hair and NotFunny Dads

YAY! i would have updated last night, but this friggin website was being stupid and wouldn't let me hack into emma's account. mah. angry noise

so anyway, as many of you probably already know due to a knowledge of third grade math, this is chapter 25. and after this, there are only five chapters left! oh, the excitedness!

also, i have recently posted a new story of my own, so please check it out and tell me what you think! (just look on emma's favorite authors list and sailor xena SHOULD be on there.)

--meggie

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Senshi

Chapter 25

"Emma, Sam and the boys are here!"

"WHAT?!" Emma sprang out of bed and threw open her door. "DON'T LET HIM IN, I'M NOT EVEN CUTE YET!"

"Uh, honey?" Hotaka leaned against the railing. "Look across the hall."

Emma looked at the clock hanging on the wall directly across from her door. 6. Frickin. 30. "Chichi?"

"Yes?" Her father was gathering up papers off the desk downstairs and putting them in his breifcase to take to work.

"You're not funny!" She slammed her door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ouch! Hair hair hair hair hair hair HAIR!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm curling your hair."

"No you're BURNING my hair!"

"Oh sh-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Rini dashed out into the hall and straight to the bathroom. Emma heard the shower turn on, and then a loud hiss, like when you pour water onto the frying pan when it's still hot. Rini came back into the room with a pair of scissors. "I think an inch off the bottom is all we need."

"Kay." Emma took the scissors and Rini sat back down. "We've got another hour to get pretty. We'll be done by then, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyö, don't even think about taking that cookie." Katsuro said without looking up.

"But we've been sitting here for half an hour!" Kyö whined.

"Sam got us here two hours earlier than the girls told us so we wouldn't be late for the dance."

"Oooooooh…so THAT'S how girls work…!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emma, are you going to be down here soon?"

"Just a minute!" Emma shouted down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rini, do you want to take the city bus by yourself?"

"We'll be down in a sec!"

"Oi." Katsuro rubbed his eyes. "Kyö, don't that cookie!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it Emma, I'm LEAVING!"

"NONONONONONONONO! We're on our way down!" Emma and Rini clattered down the steps. "Okay," Emma slipped her shoes on and set the timer on the camera. "My parents are working late tonight, so we have to take the pictures ourselves."

After they'd posed for individual, couple, and group photos, they all high-tailed it to the dance. And actually got their on time.

"Carpe diem!" Kyö smiled.

"Hey, I thought I said no more French!" Sam snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night when on like that, happy, and all fluff-n-stuff. Emma couldn't stop smiling. This was exactly how she'd imagined the night.

After a while, she'd noticed that there was something wrong. She'd grown so accustomed to the new way things had been going this past year, that now it didn't seem right without- "Kyö…" She turned to Sam and tried to shout over the loud music. "Where's Kyö?" Sam looked around and shrugged. Emma looked to her left and saw Rini and Katsuro. She got their attention and asked where Kyö was. They didn't know either.

Emma went out into the hall, and started looking all over the school, asking around along the way. She went into the auditorium, where Kyö was almost always practicing a scene or a song. But still, nothin'.

"Huh." Emma raised an eyebrow. "Kyö?" She called. "HelloooOOO? Huh." She said again. "Guess he's not here. Maybe he went home…" There was a huge crash, and rubble fell down on the stage. Emma could hear someone yelling something from the roof. It sounded like-

"FLAMING ROSE OF DEVOTION!"

"Or maybe he's still here." She closed the door and ran up to the stage, quickly transforming as she went. She flew up to the huge gaping hole but then the dillema of actually getting from the stage to the roof stopped her dead in her tracks. Finally, a stroke of genius came to her and she directed a Star Sphere attack at the stage, and the force of it thrust her up into the air, through the hole in the ceiling, and from then, she somehow managed to get on the roof instead of falling back down to the stage.

Sure enough, "Tuxedo Mask (Jr.)" was battling Akusin, who was apparently taunting him about many things.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Emma (now Sailor Star, obviously) ran over to him.

"Look out!" Jr. pushed her away and jumped in the opposite direction- the enemy had just sent a beam of black light at the spot they'd been a second before.

Star got to her feet and was instantly joined by Jr. "Why do I have the feeling that he's not a 'Friendly' today?"

"Yeah, I know." Jr. shielded the two of them with his cloak. "I think he's PMSing. Oh yeah, I know what PMSing is now."

"Oh, that would explain it. STAR SPHERE!" Akusin dodged her attack expertly. "Damn."

"I don't know what to do! Maybe one of us should go get Mini Moon!"

"Yeah- you do that- I have more experience in battle." Star shouted. Jr. nodded and jumped down the hole onto the stage. "Okay, now-" Star struck the pose that had earned her a spot in Teen People Magazine last summer. "Star Sphere!" He dodged it.

"GIVE IT UP!!" Someone shouted behind her.

Emma whipped around and saw none other than Prince Diamond, fighting Sailor Xena. They were screaming at each other more than spectators at a wrestling match. Diamond had his broadsword in hand, and Meggie was armed with her spear. Emma tried to jump in and help, but Akusin shot another beam of black light.

Emma tried to yell "Star Sphere", but she couldn't get it out- the black light started to spin and swirl around her like a whirlpool, encasing her in it and shutting her off completely. Emma tried to force her way out, earning a nice burn on her upper arm.

Suddenly, the black light disappeared, and Emma saw Diamond flying off, with Akusin hovering above the roof, as if to make sure Emma was incapable of pursuing them. He held an unconscious Meggie in his arms.

"Meg- Xena!" Emma cried out. She tried to run and get up at the same time, only to fall down again. The black light had drained her of all her energy. "Akusin, or whatever your name was-"

"I trust that this girl is sufficient bait?" He smiled. "Then I suppose that we'll have to prepare for more guests soon." He took off in the same direction as Diamond.

Emma staggered to her feet again, and tried to walk. She suddenly felt herself losing coconscious, and then…nothing.

When Jr. came back with Mini Moon a moment later, they found Emma, de-transformed, and out cold. "Come on," Kyö picked up Emma. "We have to get Sam and Katsuro and get to Serena and Darien apartment."

"Nnnnn…" Emma started to come out of it. "Meggie…they took Meggie…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GO HELP SAM! EM-"

Click. "You know you're not allowed to use the phones."

Meggie struggled against the strong grip on her upper arm. Damn intern. "Lemme GO!"

"And what are you doing out of your room? It's the middle of the night."

"I'm NOT CRAZY!"

"That's for me to decide."

"I'm FINE! LET ME GO!" There was a flash of light, the sounds of two people yelling out, and then the light faded, Meggie saw the doctor and the teenager lying on the ground. She stumbled over to the front door- it was already open. She ran down the front walkway and onto the sidewalk, where she noticed it was raining.

"Someone call the police!" A woman screamed.

"What happened?!" Someone else yelled.

Why were they all acting so strange? She glanced down at herself- impossible- how did that happen- 'No.' she thought. 'I couldn't have- NO-'

"NO!" Meggie sat up so fast, she felt like she'd left her brain back on the floor. She went to rub her sore forehead, and found that her hands were tied behind her back. "OOooh, great." By pushing her back against the wall and feeling her way along, she was able to find a sharp stone producing from the wall. Meggie rubbed the ropes against the sharp edge of the stone until she felt the ropes break, and was able to wriggle out of them.

By the dim light of the torches, she could see that she has transformed back into her school uniform. Meggie reached up to her neck, and- oddly, they hadn't taken her necklace. She tried to transform, but it didn't work. Her throat was dry, and it hurt to talk, even just to whisper. She tried transforming again, but nothing happened. "Looks like Xena won't be helping me out of this one."

The door flew open and Akusin strode in. Meggie glared. "What? No fight left in you?"

She didn't answer him, because she knew from dealing with her parents- well, morons in general- that silence and a hateful glare sometimes served better than yelling. She'd gotten good at the whole evil stare thing.

Akusin lifted her chin, as if she was a horse he was inspecting. "You don't look like much, but the prince says you've displayed some real power."

Meggie pulled away. "And if you don't want it aimed at you, then stay out of my way."

Akusin laughed coldly. "He was right; you really are a spitting cobra." He took hold of Meggie's wrist and pulled her along behind him.

She looked around as they walked, committing everything she saw to memory. It would be easier to escape if she had a good idea of where exactly she was going. Akusin stopped outside a set large wooden doors, and pushed it open. The creek echoed throughout the marble hall.

'What is this place…?' She thought. There were platforms rising up out of the floor, and a huge window above it in a high ceiling. On the top platform, there was something that looked eerily like an altar.

"Prince Diamond," Akusin walked off to one side. "There Senshi is not here."

"Yet." Diamond answered. "They will be. And when they do come, I want to be ready. Double the guard."

"Yes, sir." Akusin bowed.

"On the inner wall. But make sure the outer wall's defenses are weak."

"…? Yes, sir." Akusin left, closing the giant doors behind him.

Diamond pulled out a sword, with jewels set into the handle and silver and gold traced along the blade in intricate designs. "Have you ever heard the story of Gaia?"

He didn't glare at her, but rather just looked at her as an older brother looks at his sister when he's not too happy with her, but not all that furious either.

"No." Meggie finally answered.

"Oh, it's a wonderful story." He swung the sword around, admiring the way it cut so easily through the air. "Full of love, drama, friendship, adventure, and, of course," He slashed through the air as if he was beheading an invisible opponent. "the inescapable fate of us all. A fate, "His cold eyes bored into her. "that you will meet. Tonight." There was a cold feeling swirling in her stomach. "Well," He turned away and headed towards the wall, where there was the scabbard of the sword propped up against the wall. He sheathed the sword and looked over his shoulder. "at least you won't be alone, hm?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Three?

A.N: Meggie has officially gotten Yahoo messenger, so joint chapters should come much quicker! WOO! We wrote this one together. In ten minutes instead of ten weeks! This is going to be quite the set up here. It's going wonderfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Senshi

Chapter 26

"Serena!" Emma shouted desperately as she flung open the door to the apartment.

"What is it?" Serena was curled up on the couch.She immediately sat up and put her feet on the floor.

"Diamond and Akusin showed up at the dance!" Rini was still digging through her purse for her broach.

"They took Meggie!"

"Emma, calm down," Sam wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace and put her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Serena, start calling everyone."

"Where should I start?!" Serena danced on the spot like she was standing on hot coal.

As Sam went into the kitchen to get a Sprite for Emma to calm her down, Katsuro sat on the couch, turned on the TV and said "Start with #1 on your speed dial."

"Okay!" Serena got out her phone. Katsuro was pressing the channel down button again and again, not pausing to see what else was on.

"Aren't you WORRIED?!" Kyö was practically ripping his hair out.

"Nope. You?"

"I'M FLIPPING OUT!!"

"Yeah, I can tell."

Kyö rubbed his eyes worriedly. "Why aren't YOU flipping out?!"

Katsuro looked away from the TV, but didn't stop flipping through the channels. "Kyö I've been dating Rini for about a year and a half now, and I've learned some of the deep magic."

"TEACH ME, MASTER!" Kyö wailed.

"The Senshi can handle anything. Sure, they get their asses kicked a lot, but in the end, the good guys always win." Katsuro stopped on a channel finally. "and I watch the news every time they go out so I know what's going on." Kyö looked like he'd just been told that Donald Duck was, in fact, not real.

"I..." He struggled around the words, a look of revelation on his face. "I...think you're weird."

"Then that makes two of us, man." Katsuro turned back to the television. "Now shut up, they're talking about the big hole in the ceiling at the school."

"Sorry." Kyö said with the tone of a three year old who just realized that pushing someone off the swings is bad. "I shouldn't have called you weird." He sat down. "Actually, I think you're going to make a great mother one day."

Katsuro looked at him with a totally blank look on his face. Kyö simply nodded

"Thank you." He finally answered.

Meanwhile, Serena was trying to figure out her speed dial. (it was a new phone) " AH HAH!" She cheered as she hit the button, she held the phone to her ear and listened. Everyone in the room looked up as they heard a ring come from the kitchen. " HI DARIEN!" Darien's head popped out of the kitchen. The man looked slightly annoyed, all things considering

Kyo, Katsuro, Rini and Emma stared at Serena with very similar looks on their faces that said "What the hell!?"

"Serena..." Rini growled taking the phone. "You're supposed to call the Senshi WHO AREN'T HERE!"

" Oh..." Serena squeaked hanging up.

_Fifteen minutes later_

"-we get Meggie, and get OUT." Serena finished, now Sailor Moon. "Everyone got it?"

"Excuse me," Jupiter raised her hand. The entire Senshi was crammed into Serena and Darien's minuscule living room, and some were even standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah?" Moon nodded at her.

"Um," Lita wiggled around a bit on the small bit of floor she was sitting on to make herself a little more comfortable. "I missed the part where we killed Diamond."

"I didn't say we killed Diamond." Moon answered, fixing Mini Moon's tiara.

"Because Emma and Kyö will annihilate him before we get a chance." Uranus said casually from the window in the wall between the kitchen and living room.

"Why do you say that?" Pluto was scratching at a patch of dirt in her skirt.

"Because they already left." Uranus pointed at the door, which, although still closed, was no longer locked.

"WHAT?!" Everyone jumped up and struggled towards the door.

Outside, Emma and Kyö were already half way down the street. They had ducked into an alleyway to transform, then kept going in the direction of the school.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Sailor Star's upper arm and the both of them went down.

"Let GO!" Star kicked at whoever it was.

"AH! Watch it!" Sam yelled. "Do you WANT to have kids, Emma?!"

"Shut up!" She clapped a hand over his mouth. "Go back to Serena's and wait there with Katsuro!"

"No, I'm not going to let you go off and fight the prince of all evil on your own!"

"I'm not going alone, I've got Kyö!"

Sam looked at Kyö. He was trying to balance his cane on the palm of his hand. It kept falling and clunking him on the head.He looked back at Emma. "I'm not going to let you go off and fight the prince of all evil on your own!"

"Samuel Tsukino, if you don't march straight back to your sister's apartment THIS INSTANT, then you won't have to worry about having kids EVER. Want to know why?" Star's eyes flicked gold for a split second. Or maybe Sam was so scared of her that he imagined it. "You'll be DEAD, THAT'S WHY!"

"Okay, okay!" He squeaked. "I'll go back to Serena's."

"Promise?" She glared at him.

"I..." He searched his mind for something that would prove to her that he wasn't lying. "I swear on the lives of the three children we will one day have."

"...Three?"

"...Two."

"...Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yes, i reposted this chapter. that's because we made a lot of mistakes in it, and emma forgot to fix them before she posted it. oooops! anyway, i just wanted to let you know so that those of you who're re-reading this don't think you're crazy because it's different than before. been there, done that.

also! today, at ccd, the 9th grade class played bible trivia with the 10th grade class. it was really funny, because it was just 3 people on each team- me and emma and julia (classmate of ours) against the 10th graders- a kid named daniel, one of our best friends kathleen, and her twin bro steven. losers have to make pancakes week after next for the winners at ccd. WE WON. by one point. but still, WE WON. w00t!

just wanted to let you know how freakishly gnarly AWESOME we are!

--meggie


	28. A Little Family Reunion

AN: This chapter was kinda hard to finish. No ending seemed to fit. So...-see ending author's note when you're finished with the chapter-

ps- sorry if there's some stuff wrong at the end. i was kinda rushed in the editing process due to annoying siblings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Senshi

Chapter 27

The senshi were on a mission. Well...it was more of Sailor Star and Tuxedo Mask Jr.'s mission if anyone's. The senshi was sticking around in case something went wrong (which it almost always does).

"Okay, go north." Mercury said. The senshi stared at her.

"Why?" Jupiter asked. Mercury had just pulled out her mini computer

"Because, Meggie's tracking device says she's north." Ami said.

"Tracking device?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah..you all have one." Mercury replied.

"WHAT!?"

"Oi..." Mercury cowered.

"Amiii..." Emma walked towards her slowly.

"Hold it girls." Luna piped up. "It's not Mercury's fault. I had her plant them on you."

"So we kill you then?" Saturn said sweetly.

"No." Artemis said. "No one kills anyone except Diamond tonight."

"Right." Luna said. "If it weren't for those tracking devices, we'd be shooting blanks in trying to find Meggie right now."

"Right." Tuxedo Mask said. "So Mercury, you said go north?"

"Yeah." Mercury said. Everyone started moving north like they were told. "Hold it. She' s on the move."

"Where?" Jr. asked.

"This is weird..." Mercury furrowed her brow.

"What?" Venus asked looking over here shoulder.

" Apparently...it says she's...either in this alley with us, or underneath us..." Everyone looked at the ground. There wasn't a man hole anywhere near them. So getting in the sewage system would take some work...if they even needed to get into the sewers... "Wait..." Mercury looked at Star and then back at her mini computer. "Star. Move to your left..." She did so. "Now your right."

"What are you doing?" Sailor Moon asked. Mercury walked over to Star and lifted up her collar. There she found two tracking devices. One had a note attached. Mercury grabbed and opened it.

HA.

Meggie.

"Oh...she's going to get it." Star growled at the note.

"Uhoh…" Mercury started typing furiously on her minicomputer. "There's a huge amount of evil energy headed towards really fast!"

"What? Is it Diamond?" Neptune looked over her shoulder.

"No…I don't think so…it looks like light energy. And it's black…"

"Light energy?!" Jr. exclaimed. "Th"

BOOM. Sailor Star sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "Ow….." She looked around at the unconscious Senshi, then at Jr., the only one other than herself, awake.

"Tha's ah BIG CRAYTAR." He mumbled loudly

"Ooooh…" The others began getting up.

"Mercury…." Star accepted Jr.'s hand and he pulled her to her feet. She rubbed her lower back, which felt like it had been thrown against a huge rock…and there was the rock on the ground next to her. "Can you track that?"

"Yeah….." groaned Mercury. "Okay, it looks like we're going to have to transport."

"I've never transported before!" grumbled Star. "Neither has Jr."

"Just concentrate on where you want to go and we'll take care of the rest." Moon told her, taking hands with the people next to her. Once they were all in one huge circle, they all concentrated as hard as they could.

Meggie…maybe we'll never be friends again….but I can't let her die! God only knows what Diamond's done to her!

She focused with every fiber of her being on wherever Meggie was. It was as if she'd locked in on Meggie's location and was rushing towards it like an IM flung out into the internet.

Meggie- I'm on my way! I'm going to save you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meggie sat in the dark, dank room she'd woke up in only an hour ago, her back against the wall and her legs curled up so that her chin could rest on her knees.

The necklace didn't work. It still wouldn't work.

She thought._ Maybe it'll never work again. Maybe my days as Xena are over_. She pulled her arms tighter around her knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuxedo Mask Jr. gripped his bruised shoulder. "I'm not going to give up!" He shouted up the to the top of the wall. "So there! Pbbbbbbbbbt!" He stuck his tongue out.

"Jr.! What are you doing?!" Star appeared next to him.

He backed up a few more feet, then ran towards the gigantic oak doors, attempting to knock them down. "Storming the fortress- ow!-" Jr. backed up again. "-saving the damsel in distress- ow!-" he backed up again. "- and setting up for one hell of a sequel- OW! God dammit!"

"Jr.!" She grabbed his unhurt shoulder to stop him from running towards the doors again. "Let's try this: STAR SPHERE!"

The door exploded into splinters. "Uh…Good job." Mini Moon came up behind them and put an arm around each of their shoulders. "This is the real deal, Kyö. You ready for it?" Jr. nodded mutely. "How about you, Emma?"

Star looked at her. "I remember Monoka."

"This is a lot bigger than last year. This is Diamond. I don't know if you can handle it, but all I know is…if you can handle the wildfire that is Hoshiko, then you can handle anything." Mini Moon bopped Star on the back of the head gently. Then she walked over to the splintered doors, and faced them. "I think this will fall into the jurisdiction of 'anything.' Emma."

"Yeah?" She was nervous now. It wasn't just her life and her future at stake now. She could feel the color beginning to leave her face.

Mini Moon smiled. "You're Sailor Star for a reason."

"Thanks." She smiled uneasily. "Hey," She looked behind them, taking in her surroundings for the first time. They were near a cliff that dropped off into a menacing darkness. There was nothing beyond the crevice created by the cliff, and the clouds blocked the stars. "where's everyone else?"

"Diamond apparently wants just us, because we're the only ones that got through." Mini Moon told her.

"Kay." Star took a deep breath. "Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why does everyone have to die?! I don't want to die here, helpless!! I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Neither did I.

Meggie jumped up.

No, you can't see me. I'm not there.

"Xe…Xena? Sailor Xena?!"

No. I was never a Sailor.

"What?"

I came before the Senshi.

"That's impossible….The Senshi's been here since the beginning of the world."

I know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no one near the outer wall of the fortress. But as soon as they got near to the second gate, a bunch of those annoying minions started ambushing them.

They didn't have enough of a warning to defend themselves with any sort of attack. They were caught in the confusion of the hurricane of different claws and talons.

It seemed that there was no one commanding the little gremlins, so all they were doing was attacking the three Senshi members all at once, and it resulted in a frenzy where no one could actually see the enemy. So three teens in a crowd of shape-shifters was a pretty easy situation to sneak away from.

Once inside the second gate, they found themselves in a hall made of black marble, with endless pillars, and they saw that there were three different options; going up the black marble staircase, going down the corridor to the left, or the corridor to the right.

"Okay, split up! Rini, go right, I'll go up the staircase, and Kyö-"

"Yeah?"

"-You go left."

"Left?"

"Right."

"I thought you said left."

"Right."

"So...Right?"

"No, left."

"Then why'd you say right?"

"I didn't tell you to go right!"

"LIAR!"

"KYÖ!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU..." Sailor Star pointed both index fingers at him. "-go LEFT..." She pointed both index fingers towards the corridor to the left. "OKAY?"

"'kay." Jr. smiled like a kindergartner who was just told his picture of a rainbow was going up on the fridge.

"Okay, if you find her..." Mini Moon couldn't think of how to finish her sentence. "Just...come back here and...wait, I guess- WAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAA– WE NEED AMI!" She just waved at them, a signal for them to get moving.

Tuxedo Mask Jr. was actually a very smart 15 year old. People usually assumed he was a Special Ed. Student because he lacked common sense that most humans, animals, and amoebas are born with. For instance: Don't spit into the wind. Kyö Wakamiya did not get that.

Something that he did get: friendship. Loyalty. Love, even. He didn't know if what he felt was love, but he didn't have time to wonder about that. Maybe things would turn out the way they'd expected...

He came around a corner and saw that all along the hallway before him, there were large wooden doors. The air seemed dank, and there were dark stains splattered on the walls and doors. Jr. dashed down the hall, glancing to the right and left as he passed each door. Towards the end of the hall, there was a door with a fairly fresh blood stain on the door and wall next to it.

"Hmm...a clue."

There was a faint light shining from under the door, which then began to grow stronger.

"...ah..." Jr. kicked open the door, and had to hold his hand up in front of his eyes because of the now vibrant light. "Xena! Sailor Xena!" There was a figure at the core of the light. "Meggie?! MEGGIE!! I LOVE YOU!!"

The light went off like a switch, the figure fell to the floor, and then there was Meggie, not Sailor Xena, scrambling to her feet.

"What just happened?!"

"...We just figured out Blue's Clues." Jr. held up his hands like Steve did in the show.

"...What are you doing here?"

"Um, well..." He held up his right hand like he was holding a microphone. "_You're the meaning in my life_-_ You're the inspiration_-!"

"Kyö, did you find her- Meggie- not...Xena...!" Mini Moon said as she and Star came in the door. "Er...you might want to transform."

"Oh really? I rather like the torn jeans and blood-stained hoodie, I think that it's the next big thing don't you think I've already tried that?! ...Where's the rest of the Senshi?"

"Diamond found a way to keep them from getting through." explained Mini Moon. "And Moon and Mercury are the ones who would be able to tell us what we need to do! Moon defeated him once- okay, kind of- and Mercury's got a brain the size of her PLANET."

"If we're all the backup we've got, then we need to get a move on." Meggie smiled in a way that said 'why are we so stupid to still be standing here?' "I think I know what Diamond's up to; a few hours ago, right after I came to in here, Akusin came in here and took me to this huge hall where Diamond has, as far as I can tell, been practically living since he showed up. He started talking about this ancient girl named Gaia, and something about a debt, or a promise, or something. There was a ceremonial altar in there too."

"And? What does it have to do with you? Or us?" Star rubbed the back of her neck.

"I think he thinks that there's some sort of power we have that he doesn't necessarily need, but he sure as hell doesn't want us to have."

"Okay, let's go." Jr. nudged Star and Mini Moon back out into the hall and they started running back the way they came with Meggie right behind them.

As they came back to where the corridor opened back into the Entrance Hall made of black marble, Meggie shouted "We have to be careful- there could be traps!"

"Look," Mini Moon fell back and stopped her. "I've been a member of the Senshi pretty much since I was born. And the super-villains never EVER set up booby-traps. Trust me. Not in this manga, anyway."

"Yeah, well I don't think this is the same Diamond you fought before. I think he's gotten a lot worse, and a lot more merciless."

"You guys! We have to keep moving!" Star shouted at them.

"It's that way to the hall." Meggie pointed up the stairs

"Oka-"

A hole opened up beneath Meggie and Mini Moon and they disappeared into it, followed by Star, who simply yelled "HEY!" and Jr. Who did a perfect "CANNONBAAAAAAAAAAAALL!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-OW!" Meggie landed on the marble floor with a very loud thump, and had to roll to her right really quickly, to avoid braking Mini Moon's fall. Tuxedo Mask Jr. and Sailor Star fell in a heap a split second later.

"This" Star untangled herself from Jr. and Mini Moon and tried to get a bit of hair out of her mouth. "SUCKS."

"Emmaaa... Look..." Meggie was looking at something behind her.

Star turned. There were people everywhere. The four quickly yet slowly formed a small circle, their backs to each other, ready for the people to attack. Many were not even people- monsters, rather. It took them all a second to get over the shock, and another to realize-

"They're shape-shifters." Meggie whispered. "All of them."

"Even those two?" Star bit her knuckle.

"Meggie! Meggie!" Two people made their way through the crowd. They were both very tall, with black hair and dark eyes- one clearly Asian, one clearly Irish- and both wearing lab coats. "Meggie." The man waved. "Sorry no one picked you up at the airport in September, but we didn't know you'd left until you were already here."

"You didn't notice your own daughter was gone for 16 hours?" Star asked skeptically and angrily.

"Wait..._they're_ your parents?!" Jr. turned to Meggie.

"They're the ass holes who sent me to London, if that's what you mean." Meggie didn't take her eyes off her parents. "They're also the ones trying to kill me. Isn't that right, Di?"

"Very." Diamond stepped forward out of the mob of beings. He had the jeweled sword in his hand.

"Meggie, sweetheart, come home." Her mother begged her.

"So you can try and kill me again?" Meggie shouted.

"No! We would never try to kill you!" Mrs. Izuma replied.

"Wait…she deserves the truth." Mr. Izuma said to his wife. "Meggie," He faced the teenagers. "Yes. We tried to kill you. We gave it all we had. First we tried to send your friend- whatever his name was- we tried to send his car into oncoming traffic-"

"_You_ caused the flat tire that almost killed me and Kyle?!"

"Who's Kyle?" Jr. snapped his head around. "Someone I should know about?"

"-we also tried to poison your food, but that didn't work either."

"I spent a week in the hospital for that!"

"And finally. The big one."

"Oh, yes. That one, I knew. That one was obvious. Over obvious. Downright _homicidal_." Meggie said. "That's when I left."

"What happened?" asked Mini Moon, a tone of curiosity and fear in her voice.

Meggie and her father locked gazes, then he looked away. "They called me down to the lab, and when I got there, they tried to strangle me." She looked at Star and Mini Moon. "I got away, ran to my room, and locked the door. Gabby told me the only way was Japan. So as _they_" She spat the word out like it was sour fruit. "tried to break the door down, I packed what I could, grabbed some money off my dresser, and transported to Tokyo." The magnitude of what had just been revealed seemed to ring through the hall. Sailor Star could almost hear it.

"Well, that was certainly as moving as any film I've ever seen." Mr. Izuma said. He motioned to Diamond.

Diamond drew his sword. "Let's get on with it, then."

Jr. moved himself in front of Meggie, acting as a human shield.

"Move!" She hissed at him. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"No! You can't even transform. _You're_ gonna get yourself killed."

Meggie took his cane from his belt without him noticed, and then kicked him in the back of the knee.

He crumpled, and she twisted the end of the cane and pulled. A sword slid out.

"Wait……I had a sword _the whole_ _time_?!"

Star and Mini Moon helped Jr. to his feet. _All this time, I thought it was just the mental hospital thing. I never would have thought that it was this serious- well, maybe I had an inkling it was more serious than a mental hospital- Meggie wouldn't just wig out like that. But then again, it _was_ a _mental hospital

The sound of metal on metal suddenly clashed, and brought Sailor Star back to the present time and place.

Diamond attacked, and Meggie blocked it. He attacked again. She blocked again. As if to mock her, her father was calling out the number of each stance she took.

"Five! Eight! One! Three! And five again!" He clapped. "This is very entertaining."

Diamond attacked yet again, not giving Meggie a chance to block herself a second time. She stumbled backwards and another attack by Diamond which she successfully blocked pushed her to the floor. She kicked his shin and jumped to her feet.

Taking advantage of his sudden vulnerability, Meggie attacked. She was blocked.

"Number eight- oh, that's my favorite one." Mr. Izuma said to them.

"_What_ is _wrong_ with you?!" Star screamed at him. Diamond and Meggie paused, distracted by this sudden outburst. "You're acting like this is a baseball game or something! That's your _daughter_! She could get _killed_! Are you just gonna stand there?!"

"You are most definitely right, Emma." Mrs. Izuma took a step forward. "We can't just stand here while our daughter is killed. I should like to do it myself." Mr. Izuma nodded in agreement.

Someone screamed. Actually, it was more of a yell of surprise and pain, like when you stub your toe harder than you'd thought possible.

Star turned. Meggie fell into a neat little heap on the floor. In the split-second where Star was not overcome completely by sheer terror and rage and grief, she compared Meggie to a silk scarf that someone had dropped on the ground, and had gracefully folded itself into a nice stack as it fell. A red stain was forming along the tear in the back of her sweatshirt. Funny enough, it was her "lucky sweatshirt"- a sweatshirt that the Film Club had given her after she got the part in Time Is Money. After that split-second, she felt a scream of her own well up inside of her, knowing at her and consuming her as it grew, like a fire licking up her soul, and finally exploding out her. She couldn't tell if the sound itself was coming out of her mouth or her heart. It felt like her whole body was emitting the shrieking cry.

Akusin stood there, with Meggie's body before him.

Diamond unsheathed a dagger hanging on his belt and slashed Akusin across the left upper arm in one movement. "How _dare_ you!"

"My Lord!" Akusin shrieked, clutching the bloody stain on his sleeve. "I merely _immobilized_ her! She is not dead, I promise you!"

"You should not have interfered!" replied Diamond. "Take even but another moment's worth of vengeance, and I will kill you! Besides," He looked at Meggie. "none but a God can kill a Goddess."

"_God_?" Mini Moon exclaimed as she let Star take hold of her upper arm so as to keep herself from falling. "_Goddess_?!"

"Former God, and reincarnated Goddess, to be exact."

"Can we focus on the issue at hand?!" Jr. snapped at Mini Moon. He began rushing towards Meggie.

Akusin used his undamaged arm to draw his sword and stop Jr. in his tracks. With the tip of the sword under his chin, he became a statue. He held his breath. He was sure that if he moved, he'd die.

"Take even but a moment's worth of my Lord's vengeance, and I will kill you."

"Your dedication to him concerns and disturbs me."

"Rini, we have to kill them, and we have to kill them now!" Sailor Star hissed.

"Let me think a moment!" She hissed back.

"Meggie is dying right now- we don't have a moment!"

"If we do something stupid, then we _all_ die!"

"All righty then. Here's _my_ plan." Star pushed Mini Moon out of the way and held her hands out in front of her in her signature pose. "**STAR SPHERE**!" A huge ball of light shot through the crowd, incinerating all in its path.

"Get rid of them!" Diamond screamed. The army of shape-shifters threw themselves at the three teens. "Xena," He got down on his knees and lifted Meggie's head so he could see her face. "your sister is waiting." Diamond gathered her up in arms and pushed through the crowd.

Jr. dodged shape-shifters, and, seeing the horrible stuff that they were turning into upon contact with Star and Mini Moon, was glad his entire body- except for most of his face- was covered.

!- fighting with nothing to fight with is hard

Then he got an idea. Pushing a shape-shifter away with one hand, he put a finger of the glove on the other hand in his mouth and pulled off it off with his teeth. "Alright, friends help friends, so-" He smacked the shape-shifters. It turned into his childhood nightmare- an older version of himself…without hair…and holding a katana.

He kicked the older Kyö in the chest as hard as he could, and the Hairless Him went flying. Jr. grabbed the katana off the ground and started towards Meggie.

Of course, Akusin jumped in his way. "No no no." He said, almost playfully.

Jr. sighed. "Ok, just hand on a sec." He de-transformed. He was in a sweatshirt and jeans now (he'd changed just before leaving Serena and Darien's to follow Sailor Star. "Ah. Much better. Okay," He took his stance. "Bring it, Queer-o."

Akusin lunged.

Kyö smiled in spite of himself. _So this is the "ya-never-know" situation that Darien was always talking about. I will never say "I would rather dance the disco with Jaws dressed as a Go-Go Dancer." _Actually, he'd always wondered how that would have turned out… _Whoa!_ His parry number three wasn't up to scratch, apparently. It was just a good thing that he'd been able to spin to the left, Akusin's blade slicing the air (instead of Kyö) and hitting the marble floor with a screeching sound.

Kyö spun and swung his blade down as hard as he could. Despite the fun he had to admit deep down he was having- it was his first real swordfight (Darien always held back just a little bit)- he felt a burning rage swelling up inside him. He had to focus more on the fun side of it, or else he'd find himself attacking with anger- which could be a fatal move.

Kyö attacked, knocking Akusin's blade out of the way, grabbed his forearm, and ducked underneath it and behind his enemy, twisting his arm upward, in what seemed like a single graceful move. Akusin grunted in pain, and Kyö jerked harder. "What does Diamond want with us?"

"He doesn't want you, you worthless fool!" Akusin attempted to use some sort of smooth move to turn the tables, but Kyö just jerked his arm up more, and Akusin straightened back up, yelling out in pain.

"_What_…does Diamond want with _Meggie_, then?"

"Kill me first, cur!"

"Oh, believe me, _the thought has crossed my mind_!" He hissed in a tone that he normally used to say "Nyozeka, Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenowith are on the Today Show! SHUT! UP!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Star were fighting back-to-back- literally. Mini Moon was proving herself a veteran Sailor with each passing second. Star could feel sweat soaking her hair.

A Shape-shifter came at Mini Moon, and she grabbed it by the collar of its shirt. "Duck!" She yelled. Star dropped down and covered her head just like in elementary school when you had a tornado drill. Mini Moon swung the shifter by its shirt over the hunched-down Sailor Star and knocked out several oncoming attackers.

Star shouted "Arms!" and Mini Moon bent backwards, interlocking her arms with Stars, and pulled her up. Mini Moon bent double, and Star put her weight on Mini Moon momentarily and delivered a jaw-shattering kick to the chin of a shape-shifter in the form of a demon of some sort, and, in mid-flip, kicked a shifter as a giant bat right in the side of the face. She ended up rolling completely over Mini Moon, landing with two feet on the floor, and both she and Mini Moon stood up at once, cracking their heads together.

They stumbled backwards, clutching their foreheads. Mini Moon's upper arm was grabbed by a "vampire" and Star backed into something that was kind of squishy, and kind of soft, and while trying to puzzle over what it was while stars danced in her eyes, a huge tentacle wrapped around her neck and began choking her.

"It's a squid, isn't it?" She croaked.

Mini Moon shrugged. "Octopus."

"Close enough!" She shot back in the same strained voice.

"Stop choking her!" Someone shouted.

The huge crowd of surviving shifters parted and the Izumas came forward. "Let her go." Mrs. Izuma ordered the giant octopus. It obeyed. She approached Sailor Star with a face completely devoid of the warmth that had always been there. How could Star have ever considered a second mother?! Mrs. Izuma reached out and grasped the star charm on her necklace. Star instinctively grabbed the woman's wrist to try to prevent her from taking it. Mrs. Izuma smiled. "Hold her." Someone- something- it didn't matter!- grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back. Mrs. Izuma yanked the necklace off and held out her free hand, into which her husband put Rini's brooch. She stepped off to the side and face the two girls, who were now roughly pushed next to each other. Already they were again in their fancy dresses, shoes, and makeup. She held up the two Senshi relics. "Mine now."

At that moment, Akusin had flipped Kyö over his head, spinning to the left as Kyö was thrown through the air to untwist his arm from the trap Kyö had set it in. Kyö hit the floor hard, which knocked the wind out of him. As he fought to breathe, Akusin kicked the katana out of his hand and grabbed Kyö's neck in a death-grip, who immediately began trying to pry Akusin's hand off.

"So this is how it ends, eh, 'Tuxedo Mask?'" Akusin panted, smiling evilly. "Prince Diamond resurrects his sister, and the vessel, your little friend 'Meggie,' is left as a shred of what she was. While you die here, like a beggar left in the dirt. It's not really all that fair, is it?" Kyö made a choking sound and his attempts to remove Akusin's grip became more desperate. "You worked all this year, all with the purpose of winning her. Even just a shred of her. Well here's where it gets unfair;" He pulled Kyö closer. "Whatever is left of her- a half of a soul, a scrap of a soul- I get. And you know what?" He half sighed, half laughed. "I didn't even work for it." Kyö let out one last strangled sigh of a breath, and went limp. Akusin gently set his head back on the marble, and jokingly saluted the fallen agent of justice. "So ends Tuxedo Mask."

Kyö sprung up suddenly and round-house kicked Akusin, who was still kneeling next to where Kyö's 'body' had just been. Akusin landed on his face on the marble floor. Kyö snatched his sword off the ground. "I PREFER '_JR._'!"

"Kyö!" He looked up. Emma and Rini had been captured by transformed shape-shifters and the Izumas. Every single eye was on him. Emma was looking at him with a 'WHY aren't you saving us?' look on her face. "A little help?!"

"Oh- right!" Kyö charged towards the Izumas. He was met with a long wooden staff, which he grabbed the end of and used to push the husband and wife together. Before they could counter, he dipped behind them, wrapped his arm around his left and her right, and placed the blade of his katana across both their necks. "Call them off." He demanded. He saw red for a moment- blood from a wound on his brow had trickled into his eyes. He blinked it away. He pulled the blade closer to the slicing point. "Do not misunderstand. I will kill you, and deal with them after, but just to save some time, do us a favor, and **call them off**."

After much hesitation, Mr. Izuma ordered "Let them go." The monsters released Rini and Emma. Rini immediately turned around and slapped the guy who'd been restraining her across the face.

"Don't think I didn't feel, pervert!" She snapped at him.

"Rini!" Kyö yelled to get her attention. "Meggie! Mortal Danger! Help! Now!"

Emma snatched her necklace and Rini's brooch out of Mrs. Izuma's hand and tossed the brooch to its rightful owner. They quickly transformed (again).

Mini Moon led the group out of the hall, Star followed, one hand around Kyö's left upper arm to guide him, and Kyö and his hostages walking backwards to keep them in view of their subordinates.

Once in the corridor, they forced the Izumas to lead them to the marble hall where Diamond had taken Meggie.

Outside the huge doors, they found themselves at a dead-end. The doors would not open. No amount of pushing or magic could make them budge.

"We- have- to- get- in- there!" Sailor Star huffed, pushing against the doors. "Rrgh!" She stumbled back. "Star Sphere!" She tried (again).

"Emma, you're gonna burn yourself out." Kyö still had the Izumas at knife-point (or rather katana point…).

They all just stood there a moment, glaring at the doors, thinking of what to do.

Kyö lowered the katana and stepped towards the doors, thinking.

Mini Moon twisted her fingers in anxiety.

Star was feeling the tears mingling with the sweat on her face.

Suddenly, each of them jumped forward, each yelling something different, completely oblivious to the other two.

"STAR SPHERE!"

"MOONBEAM DAGGERS!"

"FLAMING ROSE OF DEVOTION!"

The three attacks melded into one, huge explosion which splintered the doors.

"YES!" Star jumped in the air she was so joyful. She high-fived Mini Moon and flung her arms around Kyö's neck. Then she stepped back from him. "'Flaming Rose of Devotion?' Come on, Kyö!"

Mini Moon batted her shoulder to get their attention and they all ran into the huge hall that the Izumas had led them to.

Star had to fight the urge to stop and gape at the beautiful flawless marble hall. The ceiling was higher than a cathedral's and she instantly thought of the Harry Potter movies' depiction of the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Come on!" Kyö hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to a pillar towards the right half of the hall. Mini Moon hid behind one on the left.

Kyö and Star peered around the pillar. Diamond was preoccupied with something on the altar. Whatever it was, it was covered by a black cloth that fell all the way to the floor. It sounded like he was chanting over it.

"Okay," Kyö whispered. "I'm going to try to get around to the other side, that way we can get Diamond from all sides. Wait for my signal." He looked around the pillar and prepared to sprint.

"Wait!" She grabbed his sleeve. "What signal?"

"You'll know it- trust me."

"You just don't know what it is yet."

"Not a clue." He prepared to spring again.

"Wait!" She stopped him again. "What about the Izumas?"

"The force of the explosion sent them careening down the stairs. If we hurry, we shouldn't have to worry about them." They both smirked. He took a step to look around the pillar, then, in mid-spring, Star grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back again. "What _now_?!" He whispered.

"Be careful, Kyö. My kids are gonna need the funny uncle." She smiled at him.

"Sam's a lucky guy." Kyö embraced her like a sister. He stepped back, then sprinted over to the next pillar (finally).

Once Kyö had found a spot that he thought was good, he peeked around the marble column. He saw Star and Mini Moon peeking out from behind other pillars.

Okay, now what would the signal be? Well, with Kyö, it could be pretty much anything…Diamond's chanting was growing louder- or was it just the echo off the walls?

With a Tarzan yell, Kyö leapt from his hiding place, holding the katana in the air. Star and Mini Moon followed suit- sans the Tarzan yell.

All of a sudden, the cloth on the altar burst into flames. A huge burst of light pushed Kyö back. As the light subsided, he saw that the something on the altar wasn't a something at all. It was a someone. More specifically, it was a she. Diamond stepped back down a few steps.

She wore a strange headdress, made of black cloth and feathers, with white feathers mixed in. Strings of feathers framed her face, and she wore a black gown that, though it was eerily beautiful, seemed fit for fighting. She wore white gloves. Her eyes were lined in black, and the lids painted with white. She seemed terrifying and familiar at the same time.

As she turned her back to Kyö to swing her legs over the side of the altar, he saw red hair spilling out from behind the headdress.

"Meggie!" he yelled. "Meggie!" he jumped up the stairs and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.

When her eyes met his, he knew she was not herself. In a voice that he knew was obviously and unmistakably Meggie's yet somehow different, she "You stopped me once earlier tonight. I do not wish to harm you. Stand down."

"Meggie…" He searched for the appropriate question to ask first.

"You would do well to address me as Xena. And you-" She turned to Diamond. "would do well-" she took a step down. "to grovel." she was at his level now.

"Xena, surely will not kill your own brother." He said "brother" in almost a growl.

"Family means nothing to you." She said in disgust. "You killed our sister! You tore Gaia's soul from her body and imprisoned her in the earth! She will suffer eternally because of your greedy rage!"

"I did not cast the first stone, Sister."

"You had planted the stone in our hand, and therefore I hold you responsible!"

"You took my bride from me!"

"You no longer deserved her! So we gave her a better purpose!"

"Her only purpose was to be mine! Yet you send her away to 'protect the moon!' Why did you not protect the moon?!"

"I have my own heavenly body to look after!"

"Not anymore!" He grabbed her neck. Kyö tried to leap over the altar to stop him, but some force surrounding the two deities would not let him interfere.

Xena's body began to glow. "You will not kill another Goddess, Diamond! I will not let it happen!" An odd, eerie shriek filled the hall. Its source was a mystery. It sounded feminine, and it sounded like it was in intense pain.

"Kyö, get away from there!" Star shouted over the scream.

Kyö stumbled backwards down the steps and ducked behind the pillar just as a huge explosion tore through the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I'll just leave it on a cliffie! xP


	29. I am Victory

Another Senshi

Chapter 28

The giant black marble pillar cracked, but stayed standing. Kyö had his arms wrapped around Emma, trying to shield her head and neck.

Dust hung in the air thicker than any fog that Emma had ever seen. Maybe it was just the fog deafening every sound, but an eerie silence hung around them.

"Rini?" Emma called after releasing herself from Kyö's protection. No one answered. "RINI!" she cried desperately.

Soft coughing answered her this time- or did it just sound soft because of all the dust?- and Rini limped out of the grayness, saying "Ow' with each step. "Ow. Ow. Ow. I think I broke my ankle. Ow. Ow. Ow."

Kyö and Emma each pulled one of Rini's arms over their shoulders and supported her while they made their way cautiously through the dust.

"What's going on?" asked Rini. "Where's…everybody?"

"I don't know…" Kyö squinted, as if it would help him see better.

Emma coughed. She was inhaling a lot of this crap. "Is it just me, or is the dust sort of…clearing?"

"Yeah…Yeah it is."

The air was suddenly clear and clean; it was as if the dust had never been. They saw that they were just a few feet from the steps up to that altar-type-thing.

And the hall was…_different_. Everything was white. The marble was white. There were white cloths hanging on either side of every window, and there were lilies surrounding the altar, which was also covered in white linens.

And there, just in front of the altar, was Diamond.

"There you are!" Emma yelled. She left Rini with Kyö and continued "Never turn your back to _me_! Star sphere!" The attack shot straight through him, as if he were a ghost, and when it hit the wall, it just sort of…fizzled out. And left no mark or evidence of its existence.

Emma tried again. "Star Sphere!" Same result. Cautiously, she climbed the steps, closing the distance between her and Diamond. He didn't turn or notice her at all. She reached out to tap him on the shoulder, and her hand went straight through him.

She cried out in amazement. "Kyö! Rini! We're _ghosts_!"

"What?!"

"I died?! What the hell?!" shouted Kyö.

"No…" said Emma, staring at Diamond. "No…This is the past. We're witnessing the past."

"Is this Diamond's memory?"

"No…" Emma looked past Diamond to the doors to the hall. "It's hers."

Xena entered the hall, smiling, content. She paused and looked over her shoulder. A girl of the same age followed her, and together, they approached Diamond.

"Greetings, brother," said Xena. "You're early."

"I couldn't wait. I can't wait. Not any longer."

"Yes, of course. You've been patient enough." the other girl said, walking past him and around to the other side of the altar. "Xena."

Xena stepped into place. "Gaia."

The both closed their eyes, and held their arms out in front of them.

They said strange words that Emma, Kyö, and Rini didn't understand. Their chanting grew louder and faster, and then Gaia began chanting different words than Xena, and both girls' voices were echoing around the hall, making it all very hard to follow.

A pinprick of light appeared above the altar. It hung in the air, quivering, then it began to grow, rapidly. It kept growing and growing until at one point, it stopped growing and shaped itself into a woman, clothed in a long white dress standing on the altar.

The light faded, but somehow stayed, lingering around her, making her stand out, as if she didn't really belong there.

"She's perfect," breathed Diamond.

"We fashioned her hair from the sun's rays, her skin from the moon's, and her eyes from the sea." Gaia smiled proudly.

Diamond offered his hand to the woman, to help her down, and as he did so, Rini exclaimed "Serena!"

And it was indeed Serena. Right down to the hairdo. It was creepy for Emma, seeing her friend and mentor hand-in-hand with this villain.

"She is all that is calm and serene in the world." Xena told Diamond. "She is the perfect bride for you, brother."

"Yes." murmured Diamond, looking at Serena. "I need nothing else in the world. Not even my sisters." He suddenly changed.

He wasn't so calm and cool now- he was evil, and murderous. His hands began to give off a pale black light, and he turned to Xena.

She dived off the steps as a jet of black light was sent her way. She scrambled to her feet, and shrieked "I knew you had not changed!" and snapped her fingers.

For a moment, Emma was puzzled. _She snapped her fingers? As far as counters go, that was…different._ Then she realized: Serena was fading away. Ever so slowly, the light she gave off was getting dimmer, and dimmer, then she was growing transparent, and Diamond noticed too late- not that there was anything he could have done about it.

"NO!" he shrieked, swiping at Serena, his hands going right through her. She disappeared completely. "NOOO!!" he screamed, turning to Xena. "You- You stole her- Where did you send her?!"

"To a place where you cannot hope to reach her!" shouted Xena, outraged.

"Where?!" he demanded.

Xena smiled, and laughed softly. "To another love."

"Oh. Snap." whispered Kyö.

Diamond raised a hand in the air, and it didn't just glow- light was emanating from it. Power was emanating from it. It rang through the room in waves, like the ringing of bells made solid.

"Brother, no!" Gaia leapt forward, and Diamond, as if without thinking- as if on a reflex- grabbed her by the neck, and slammed her into the ground. He was chanting things that sounded like the devil himself had written them (which he probably had) and tightening his grip steadily.

Xena ran forward to stop him, but he held up his other hand, creating a barrier that would not let her pass. She pounded on thin air as if it were stone and screamed.

"Diamond, let her go! Gaia! Curse him! Kill him! You are the Earth itself! KILL HIM!!"

"Why don't you?" Diamond asked Gaia, who was starting to struggle less. "Why do you not kill me with a single thought?"

She tried to say something, but his grip was too tight. He loosened it slightly. "Because," she coughed hoarsely. "I…am…the Earth. I bring…._life_."

There was a great cracking sound, and Diamond, having just killed her, released his grip. Her body was suddenly ensnared by dark tendrils that burst suddenly from the ground, and was pulled into it by them.

"What have you done with her?!" shrieked Xena. "Where did you send her?!"

Diamond stood up, smiling evilly. "To a place where you cannot hope to reach her."

Xena suddenly conjured a silver dagger from somewhere and sliced her hand with it. She shook the blood around herself in a circle.

"_What_ are you doing?" Diamond asked in a bored, cynical tone.

"When the time comes, when the star and my celestial body cross paths, I will come back to you Diamond, as your doom. I will bring you your death!"

Diamond raised an eyebrow, trying to appear uninterested, and, with a single wave of his hand, she burst into black and purple flames.

"You will find her!" yelled Xena as her feet and hands turned to ash. Diamond froze, and listened. "You will find your bride, and she will leave you again- of her own will!" Xena laughed, and ashes swirled and disappeared, taking the circle of blood with them.

Diamond stared at the spot where Xena had been standing a moment ago. Moments passed.

Emma realized that she, Rini, and Kyö were all standing perfectly still, not daring to move a muscle or even to breathe.

Suddenly, Diamond gave a terrible, angry cry, and slammed his fists down on the altar. The cloth and flowers all over the hall all burst into flame at once, the ground shook, and the marble turned black.

Then the dust cleared bit by bit.

But wait. The dust had already cleared. When did it come back? It didn't matter- the dust was clearing, and Emma could see three figures standing around the altar.

"Where did the third one come from?" she asked Kyö and Rini.

"How should I know?" Kyö shrugged, squinting again.

"Who is it?"

"Read the above answer."

"Dammit Kyö, this is serious!" Rini snapped.

Now the air was completely clear, and they could see who the third person was.

It was a transparent Gaia.

She was talking to Xena, while Xena held a barrier around Diamond, preventing him from coming any closer.

"You cannot best him- not on your own. I will give you my power- all of my power." Gaia was saying. "But I cannot give it to you in this form. This is you with control and access to all your power. I could not give you more. You must be the girl again; then I shall give you power. Hurry now!"

"The girl is human!" protested Xena.

"She is a Senshi!"

"She is still human! She'll not survive this!"

"No, she won't." admitted Gaia.

Emma's throat tightened. Not survive? Did they mean Meggie? No. She wouldn't let them.

As if she could hear her thoughts, Gaia looked straight at Emma.

"The star…" she said. "The star that crossed paths with your celestial body. I can see her light. She shines brightly. She has more power than you or I."

"Impossible! We created her power, you and I!" Xena replied.

"And what power did you give her?" asked Gaia playfully.

Comprehension dawned on Xena's face. "Yes, of course! Very well. If she'll channel them-"

"And you transform-"

"And the girl channels you-"

"Then we can rid the world of this scum for all eternities to come." finished Gaia.

"Right. Do it." said Xena.

"WAIT!" shouted Emma. She'd been feeling a lot like a spectator at a tennis match where all the rules were backwards and all she could do was watch the ball go from end to the other, without understanding a second of it. Gaia and Xena stared at her.

"Emma, you're talking to two goddesses!" hissed Rini. "Well, one, technically." she added.

"What's all this about stars and powers and channeling people and DYING?" Emma demanded.

"Just channel their powers." Gaia said, as if Emma's were the stupidest question in the world. "We will do the rest."

"How do I--?!" Emma began, but she was interrupted by the wind whipping through the hall, its source being Xena and Gaia.

Xena changed somehow- and yet she stayed the same. It must have been something to do with her aura, though it hadn't seemed liked she'd had an aura.

As soon as Xena had changed, Gaia stood behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders, and Diamond was able to move freely. He lunged at Xena, and, faster than Emma could blink, Gaia was gone. She'd disappeared.

The wind was suddenly a lot stronger- Emma was being pushed backwards. Two hands gripped her shoulders- Kyö and Rini, she realized- and she suddenly felt three things all at once:

She felt the capacity to love eternally from Rini.

She felt the desire to aid the helpless from Kyö.

And she felt something else that she had trouble naming, but finally it came to her as sudden as lightning:

Friendship. She could feel all her feelings for all her friends- present or not- welling up inside her. She felt them worrying about where she, Rini, Kyö, and Meggie were, and felt them cheering her on, and felt their power coursing through her like her own pulse. She was everything and herself at once. She all of it and a small bit of it. She was power itself, she was light, she was the stars.

_She was victory._

Yellow light shot out of her body, and hit Xena with what must have been incredible force, for she pitched forward and crashed into Diamond mid-lunge.

Xena got up, cautiously, slowly, and turned to Emma. She wasn't Xena. She was Meggie. And she was _glowing_. Glowing every color in the world and not glowing at all at once. Every time her heart beat, her aura changed color.

She looked at Emma in wonder and disbelief, and she opened her mouth and said, in all the voices of the people whose power she had and just her own voice at once, "We're going to win, aren't we?"

Emma said, in a voice she found to be strange, and not her own, "I **am** victory."

Meggie smiled knowingly, and turned back to Diamond, who was standing there, dumbfounded, and totally disbelieving of everything that was happening.

Meggie made a symbol with her hands like one of the meditation techniques Rei used, and said the name that went with it.

Diamond burst into flames.

Meggie waved her hand, and he- and the flames- were encased in ice. She was using all the power that Emma had given to her- for it was truly Emma's power to give- and using it as if she knew exactly how to.

She conjured a dagger from nothing, a silver dagger, with feathers traced into the steel, and cut her own hand with it. She pressed her hand to the ice, leaving a bloody handprint on it.

The ice melted away instantly, and Diamond's skin turned to ash, followed by his skeleton, then a dark, smoke-like, human-shaped entity that could only have been his soul.

The ash disappeared, but the handprint lingered only a second longer, hanging in midair.

Meggie turned back to Emma, and walked towards her. It was difficult; like trying to wade through a swamp, but she managed it.

"Emma." she said in that odd, mystical, and perfectly normal voice. "We won. We won." She reached out and embraced Emma.

All of a sudden, Emma felt like she was being sucked into a whirlpool. Her hair was whipped around, and the current pulled at it painfully. She could hear people- no, one person- no, everybody, everybody whose power she'd taken. She heard Serena, and the Senshi, and Kyö, and Rini, she heard other friends- Meggie, Sam, Kasadi, and she heard some people that she knew that she'd never met. They were deafening, in their worries and encouragement, and annoyance and hope. And their powers, their auras, were blinding, swirling about her, and dragging her deeper and deeper in…

Then she was back. She was hugging Meggie. When she let go of Meggie, her knees buckled beneath her, and two hands on her shoulders kept her standing- Kyö and Rini's hands.

Then there was noise (_Not more __noise_, she thought) out in the corridor. Emma couldn't concentrate on what was happening. She was still reeling from the whirlpool of auras. _The place where all the Senshi go before being reincarnated, _she thought. She somehow just knew that that's what that place was for.

Then she suddenly being held- carried, really, by someone, and she thought she saw Darien's face, but couldn't tell because a split second later everything went black. Like a light switch.

Out.

When she woke up again, she felt like she had slept for hours but had not got any rest at all. Just as everything had gone black, white light filled her head. Her eyes burned as she opened them. She had no idea where she was until she heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor. That was when she became aware of the fact that she once again, woke up in a hospital room.

Emma closed her eyes again for a moment and opened them again, now adjusting to the light. She turned her head ever so slightly, an saw a mess of red hair laying face down on the side of the bed, a pale hand holding hers. On her other side was a mess of brown hair doing the same with her other hand. She smiled.

"Meggie….Sam." She said, moving her hands. They both jolted awake. Sam looked at her and smiled.

"Every time I let you go somewhere by yourself, you end up in a hospital bed." Sam said as he stood up and kissed her. "You need to stop that.'

"I'll try not to get my ass kicked then." She said.

"You okay?" Meggie asked.

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "I feel like I was hit by a train though."

"I'm sure." Meggie said with a small smile.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days," Sam said.

"Daaaaaaaamn."

"Yep. But the doctors said it was just over exhaustion. We blamed it on mid-terms," Meggie smiled.

"What happened when I went out?"

"Well," Meggie started, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "while you were kinda going in and out, the rest of the Senshi showed up, fighting Akusin. He got away." she added in response to Emma's look. "But he'll be back. He wants _revenge_, of _course_." She rolled her eyes. Emma smiled. Same old Meggie. "So then he disappeared, and Kyö told Darien that you needed medical attention pronto, so he scooped you up and transported. Got you to the hospital as fast as he could. Kyö, Rini and I got here just a few minutes after you did. At first I was worried that the doctors were going to ask funny questions, but the Shiny Certificate guy saw to us." Emma laughed a little. Same old Kyö.

"Where was the Senshi all that time we were fighting Akusin and the shape-shifters and Diamond?"

"They were trapped in some kind of weird whirlpool of light thingie, apparently. They said that just kinda drew them under, then at one point, it sucked all their power out of them. Then after a few minutes, it gave it back."

Emma stared at Meggie. Did she know what Emma had seen too? Did the rest of the Senshi know that Emma _was_ the whirlpool, in a sense?

She decided to figure that out later- maybe years later, she didn't know- and so she changed the subject.

"How's Rini? Is her ankle broken?"

"No, just a sprain. And Kyö and I have a bunch of sword-wounds and I've got a concussion. Ta-dah." She pointed at a bump just above her right ear. "And don't worry. The doctors all said that we'll be better in time for the show."

"What show?" Emma blurted out before she even thought about it. Then she remembered the Drama Club, and the performance, and she couldn't help but laugh at herself. Meggie and Sam laughed too. "Sorry." she giggled. "Senior Citizen moment." But then something else she forgot about popped into her mind. "What about your parents?"

"Ah right," Meggie grimaced. "Jail. They were caught trying to sneak out of the country. Which they snuck into without passports. And since my father isn't a citizen anymore, Immigration was called in. And then there was the Wanted notices for being suspected of destruction of public property back home. Apparently, they went looking for me at a homeless shelter for run away teens and caused havoc there. Lots of damages." Meggie's eyes darkened. "And somebody reported that my parents mentioned they were trying to kill me. So they're never allowed to come near me ever again.. If they live to get out of jail, that is. The official lawsuit is pending, and will be for months, but there's no way they'll ever get out of this one. It's not like they can say 'An Ex-God of Hell-or-something-of-the-like gave us superhuman powers in exchange for our daughter, who happens to be a Sailor Scout. The Sailor Scout whose incarnation _created_ the Sailor Scouts, to be precise. Hey, what are you doing with those straight jackets?' So now I'm guardian-less." She paused, getting a very sympathetic look from Emma. "At least until the law suit's settled and your parents become my official guardians. Cross the damn t's and dot the frickin i's already!"

"And…..that means you're living with us?" Emma asked.

"The paperwork gets delivered to your Dad's lawyer this afternoon," Meggie smiled.

Emma took a deep, deep breath. Sam shot Meggie a perplexed look. "Cover your ears." she told him, plugging her own as she said it.

"Why?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"That's why."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Stage Kiss

Another Senshi

Chapter 29

"People people people! Gather round, gather round!" Sam proclaimed, mimicking Nakamura's dramatic style.

"Sam, stop it!" Emma hit him with her fan.

"You know that's what she's gonna sound like when she comes in here."

"But don't you know it's bad luck to make fun of the director?"

"Is it really?"

"I don't know, but if she catches us, then we're never going to be in Drama Club again!"

"Ah, keep your wig on." Kyö told her through the side of her mouth. He was sitting in front of a mirror, putting his makeup on.

"Kyö." Rini walked up to them, and Emma began lacing up the back of her dress for her.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, Kyö," said Emma, watching him expertly putting on eyeliner.

"Yeah-huh?"

"You're way too good at that."

"What, this?" Kyö held up the eyeliner and looked at it. He shrugged. "I guess I'm just destined to be in a punk rock band." They all laughed.

"People people people! Gather round, gather round!" Nakamura came floating into the band room, where everyone was getting their makeup and hair done.

Sam smirked at Emma.

"Hey, I never said I _doubted_ it." she said.

"O, children of the- wait. Where is my Christine?"

"Here!" Meggie came out of the back room, in her costume for the opening scene, her hair curled, and her makeup done. She looked the way she always did just before a show- flustered and excited.

"My actors, my thespians, my children," She began the traditional-and-cliché-opening-night pep talk.

Kyö sidled over to his co-star, weaving through the crowded room. "Hey."

She almost jumped when he spoke to her. She was nervous- anyone could see that. "Hey." She looked back to the front of the room, where Nakamura was giving a very Braveheart-y speech.

"Listen- don't worry. You've done this a thousand times in rehearsal. **You know this**."

"It's not that. It's..." She glanced at him. "this is the first show that..." She let the thought trail off.

"That your parents aren't at?" He provided.

She didn't answer. Feeling dejected, he turned to go back to people he knew would put up with him.

"No." She finally said. He looked at her. She still was focused on Nakamura. "It's not that." He froze, not sure which way to go. "Oh, you can walk away now- if you want."

"Break a leg." He told her.

She smiled at him. "Break a leg."

As he made his way back through the crowd, Meggie said to herself "I couldn't care less about my parents being here." _In fact, I prefer it this way,_ she thought. _The problem is _**YOU**

"--And so, with courage in our hearts, and script in hand- no no, wait, we're OFF script now (you **better** be, anyway)- we shall bring dignity to our stage, and honor to our art!" She let a dramatic pause ring through the room. Despite her weirdness, she was an exceptional public speaker. "So let us go out there, heads held high, and..." Another dramatic pause. "BRING IT!"

The room erupted in cheers of 'Bring it!' and 'Break a leg!' and other stuff like that.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The music filled the auditorium, captivating the audience yet again. Kyö and Meggie- or rather "The Phantom" and "Christine"- waited at the edge of the curtain, ready for their cue. There it was.

The Phantom pulled Christine after him. It was the climatic scene of the play, where the Phantom finally kidnaps Christine, and Raoul chases after them, intent on killing the Phantom and rescuing Christine.

Kyö's singing echoed through the room, letting everyone know why he needed no microphone. "_Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?_" He motioned to his lair, the dungeon-like catacombs beneath the opera house. "_Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_"

The crowd of people hunting the Phantom passed by in the background. "_Track down this murderer- he must be found!_ _Track down this murderer- he must be found!_"

Off stage, Emma, Sam and Katsuro (who was waiting for his cue) watched the scene unfold, all thinking that the play was turning out even better than they could have ever imagined.

"So you and Meggie are okay now?" Sam whispered to Emma.

"I think so." Emma said smiling. "It's gonna take some work, but since she's going to move in with my family, I think its safe to say that the trust is slowly coming back. Plus the whole I-saved-her-life thing kinda helped." Sam wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, which didn't have an outrageously tall wig on it anymore. "Sam, thanks for putting up with all the madness for the past two years."

"Not a problem." Sam said with a smile. "Now shut up and watch the scene."

Everything went off without a hitch.

The Phantom took Christine to his lair, where he made it abundantly clear that he was going to marry her by any means necessary. He had even made a beautiful wedding gown for her, which she put on only because she was terrified of what would happen if she didn't.

Then Raoul showed up, ready to do the hero thing and save his fiancée from this deformed maniac. The Phantom caught him up in a noose, and threatened to hang him right then and there if Christine didn't agree to leave Raoul and marry him instead.

There were a few tense moments where Christine tried to make a decision, while the Phantom egged her on and Raoul begged her to deny the villain.

Finally, everything stopped, and Christine, crying silently, sang "_Angel of Music, you deceived me_... I gave you my mind blindly."

The Phantom growled "You try my patience. **Make your choice**."

Christine took a deep breath. "_Pitiful creature of darkness,_" She took a step towards the two men. "_What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you,_" She slipped the engagement ring that the Phantom had stolen from Raoul and given to her onto her finger. "_You are not alone._" The Phantom and Christine shared a passionate kiss, and the music came to a climax.

"I thought that was going to be a stage-kiss." Sam leaned over and whispered in Emma's ear "That's _**NOT **_a stage-kiss."

Emma was grinning from ear to ear. "No, it is not."

Suddenly, the Phantom was weeping. He let Christine go, and told her and Raoul to leave, and forget everything that they saw. He ordered them to never divulge the secrets they knew of him. Christine untied Raoul, and they tore out of there.

The Phantom wept and sang. Then Christine came back, and he sang to her "_Christine, I love you._"

Without a word, she placed her engagement ring in his hand and left with Raoul. The Phantom hid behind a curtain as the angry mob of people hunting him rushed into his home. Meg (Rini's character and Christine's best friend) carefully walked towards the throne where the Phantom is sitting with a curtain over him. She removes the curtain to find nothing is there- nothing but a small white mask.

The curtains closed to thunderous applause, and then opened again, for the curtain call. Sam helped Emma put her wig on.

Nakamura walked on stage and smiled out to the audience, "Our supporting cast and crew!" She waved her hand over to the right side of the stage where the supporting cast and crew (Dancers, extras, very minor characters, sound and lights and such) walked out in single file and took a bow. With another wave of the hand to the left side of the stage, "Sam Tsukino and Folgore Satou, who played the Opera House owners, Firmin and Andre" Sam and Folgore walked to center stage and took a bow and backed up to form a line in front of the supporting cast and crew. "Rini Tsukino as Meg Giry, and Emma Hanzo as Carlotta!" The two came out on the stage, Emma scuffling her feet so her wig would stay balanced. After all the major characters had been acknowledged, Nakamura announced with a flourish, "Katsuro Yamazaki as Raoul De Chagny! And finally, in the title role, and as our leading lady- Kyö Wakimiya and Meggie Izuma!" There was more thunderous applause and cheering.

Kyö, Meggie, and Katsuro joined hands and took a bow. Meggie turned to Katsuro, and the two hugged, clapping each other and the shoulder and congratulating each other. Meggie turned to Kyö. A few in the audience oo-ed, remembering the "that's not a stage kiss!" moment not five minutes before that. Kyö had an emotion on his face that was half evil smirk, half disbelief, and half happiness.

"What?" 'asked' (we all know she knows!) Meggie in a slightly annoyed and embarrassed tone, self-consciously tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"That…wasn't a stage kiss."

Meggie didn't reply. Finally, she said "No, it was not."

They moved off to the side of the stage, and the next row came forward to take another bow. Then the next row. After each row had taken a bow, Kyö, Meggie, and Katsuro ducked behind everyone then emerged in the middle of this one huge row made up of the entire cast.

Everyone took each other's hands and bowed one final time, to deafening applause and booming cheers. Emma didn't bow like everyone else (stupid wig!), so she curtsied, just like in the play. It was pretty much the only way she could bow without snapping her neck.

Emma's face hurt from smiling so much. It was perfect. _Everything is like a fairy tale. _

"Hey Emma!" Rini shouted over the roar of noise- now not only the audience was cheering- the cast was having their own little shoulder-clapping and yay-ing on the stage.

"What?"

"You're coming to the cast party, right?"

"You need to ask!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Nearly every boy in the cast was gathered in a crowd around their fellow Drama Club member, who was chugging Mountain Dew like there was no tomorrow.

"YEAH!" Rini slammed the empty two liter bottle down on the table. "BRING IT ON!"

Off to the side, at the television set, Folgore- who'd been nicknamed "Crazy Steve" over the preceding months- and some other kids were watching the only thing that was (for some reason) on at that ungodly hour of the night: Dora the Explorer.

"Come ON, Dora! It's right behind you!" He screamed at the television. "Andalé! Let's go!" Dora asked the audience if they knew where something was. "Don't ask **me**- _**you're**_ the explorer!" He looked around the other people in the room. They were all staring at him. They looked a little scared. "What? Do _you_ not know where Candy Cane Canyon is?"

"Oh, no no no." Emma answered. "We were just…appalled…by Dora's lack of effort." She turned to Sam. "I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

"Oh, yes I'm hungry." He replied quickly. "Let's go get some food."

"Run!" They both jumped up and ran off to the table that was just buried in pizza boxes, bags of chips, soda bottles, other varieties of junk food.

They grabbed some sodas and pizza off the table, and looked around the room. Nakamura's house had been a fire hall many moons ago, and so the ceiling was very high, and there was a pole in the corner that you could slide down from the second floor. There were kids EVERYWHERE. Some of them weren't even in the play- just friends and family of those who were. It was like an extremely toned-down version of a Hollywood After-Party.

Kyö made his way through the crowd, skirting the area of bare concrete, clear of any furniture, that had been dubbed the "dance floor." He'd changed into a simple white button-down over a gray t-shirt and a pair of not-so-ratty jeans. Apparently, as Rini had pointed out, he looked pretty good for a guy who could apply his own makeup. Maybe _that_ was why a couple of the girls had been eyeing him, and asking him to dance; he had declined each time; he didn't feel like dancing the Macarena right now.

He grabbed a plastic cup filled with cola and watched some of the other kids making idiots of themselves while dancing.

"Oh! My Phantom!" Nakamura exclaimed, spotting Kyö and coming up to him. "Eric!"

"Kyö." he corrected her.

"Whatever- You were magnificent! You were awe-inspiring! Undeniable! You took the part and made it completely your own! Bravo! Bravo!"

"Thank you," Kyö beamed. "But it wasn't just me. Meggie and Katsuro were phenomenal!"

"Oh, yes, they were- oh, I have to ask you…that wasn't a _stage_ kiss, was it?"

Kyö paused. "…No, it was not."

An American man tapped Nakamura on the shoulder, and she started talking to him, completely forgetting about Kyö.

He was grateful for it, because he'd just spotted the girl that he'd wanted to talk to. But she was getting her jacket--?!

He set down the cola, and quickly dodged through the crowd, hurriedly turning down invitations to dance as he went, and got to the pile of coats just as the door was closing behind her.

"Damn!" he swore under his breath.

"Dude," Katsuro came up to him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Katsuro gave him the "are you really that stupid?" look. "Go after her!" he said, pushing Kyö towards the door.

Kyö reached for the doorknob, then stopped, turned, and said, with worry written on his face very clearly. "What if…What if she still doesn't like me?"

Katsuro shrugged then smiled. "Why would that stop you now?"

Kyö smiled widely, then went out the door.

He looked down the street, and saw no one, then the other way, and saw one person walking away alone.

"Hey!" he called, jogging over to her, and grabbing her upper arm to stop her.

"Kyö!" Meggie exclaimed, surprised. "You followed me out?"

"Uh, yeah- I mean, no- I-" he was losing it- he was losing control. _Calm down, Kyö! Focus! _he thought. _Just _talk _to her. _"I just- I just really had to- uh- ask you. Something."

She waited for him to say something. He didn't.

Finally, Kyö realized he was being an idiot. "Oh! Right," he laughed nervously- she laughed too, though more confused than him. "So… Right about now is when I would ask you…the thing…that I needed to…ask you…right?"

She nodded slowly. "I would think so."

"Right. …This is me asking. Asking you the thing I needed to ask you. Which I will do now." _Just ask her, dammit! _Why was he out of breath? He hadn't been running that long! A few seconds at the most! _You're losing it again! _"That…That wasn't a _stage_ kiss, was it?"

Meggie bit her lip, and looked down at her feet. "Look, Kyö," she met his eyes again- his stomach seemed to roll over inside him- "I'm really sorry," she meant it- he could tell by her voice and the look in her eyes- "if it seemed like it was…_something_."

His heart to pound a little more dully. "It…what?"

"I'm so sorry Kyö!" she smacked herself on the forehead. "As soon as I did it, I regretted it!"

"What?"

"I just- I got so into character, and I didn't know what I was doing, and I just- oh, God- I'm so sorry Kyö! I- I didn't mean to- to lead you on, or anything."

It took a minute for Kyö to get the use of his vocal cords back. "So…" he said softly, looking at her shoulder rather than her eyes. "It was…nothing? You didn't…you didn't feel it?"

"Feel what?" she asked quietly.

"Feel that…that _energy_. That…spark." He couldn't help it- he looked into her eyes, and felt himself losing cool again. "You didn't feel that?" he whispered.

"I…I…" she stammered, wrapping her jacket more tightly around her, even though it wasn't cold at all. "I…I felt it. And I know what it was: Senshi power. Adrenaline was high, and it was all excitement and nerves on that stage, and I guess we just channeled some of our power into that…that…"

"Kiss," Kyö finished for her.

She stared at him. "Yeah."

For a few minutes, they just stood there, avoiding each other's eyes, and letting an awkward silence reign.

Finally Meggie glanced up the street and said "I- I should really be getting home." She turned and started walking.

Kyö didn't move. He was breathing deeply, still looking at the spot that Meggie's eyes would have been had she still been standing in front of him.

Then Katsuro's words came back to him.

_Why would that stop you now?_

Without thinking- a true Kyö thing to do- he ran after her, seized her upper arm, pulled her around to face him, and kissed her.

Something electrified them both, and something a hell of a lot more than a spark passed between them at the contact.

When they broke apart, Kyö said "No way in hell was that Senshi power."

"Kyö…" Meggie sighed exasperatedly. She held her face in her hand, then pushed her still-curly hair back and straightened up. "Tell you what. I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yeah." She took a step closer to him- their noses were almost touching. "If you can catch me."

It took a second before he understood that he'd heard her right. "What?"

"If you can catch me." She repeated, starting to walk away again.

"If I can catch you?" he called after her. "Is that some sort of code for 'take me to the movies?'"

"No." she replied, turning to face him while walking backwards. "It's simple, really. If you can catch me, you can have me." She turned back around and continued walking.

Kyö smiled as it hit him: He could run faster than her.

He broke into a run, and at the same moment, so did she.

"Slow down!" he shouted at her.

She just laughed happily as it hit her: He could run faster than her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	31. Human Again

Another Senshi

Chapter 30

"Hey Sam, quit hoggin' the Funions!" whined Kyo.

Emma, sitting on a squishy beanbag chair, gagged. "Funions?!"

She watched in horor as Sam passed the lime green bag to Kyo, who then ate an entire handful of the odd-looking (and smelling) "onion rings" in one bite. "How can you eat those?"

"How can you not?" Sam replied smartly.

"Myah!" Kyo agreed, through a mouthful of Funions.

Emma made a face. "You guys smell sooo bad."

Sam sat on the edge of the beanbag chair and tried to put his arms around Emma, who, of course, did all she could to fight him off. After all, if his hands smelled that bad just from touching the stuff, imagine what his breath was like! (She prefered not to think about that.)

"Come, give us a kiss!" said Sam. Emma instead just grabbed the crucifix necklace that she always wore under her shirt and held it up.

"Back demon!"she cried and leaned away from him. Sam just laughed and kept trying to kiss her, only to have Emma scream "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU!!!" over and over again. Everyone laughed at Emma's screams. The entire Drama club was gathered in the giant dressing room, waiting to begin the emergency meeting that Ms. Nakamura called on the last day of school. So, while waiting for their advisor, they were gathered around...eating all manner of ungodly snack food...

"Hey, Kyo," Katsuro slapped Kyo on the shoulder as he came over to the gang and sat down next to Kyo. "So..." he looked at him slyly. "Have fun at the After-Party?"

"It's been four weeks." said Kyo.

"It's been crazy with finals and crap- I haven't seen any of you guys since. So tell me, now that we can finally talk about it. What happened?"

"Well..." Kyo thought about how to phrase it. "Good and bad."

"Hm?"

"I kissed her. And she didn't kill me."

"Always a good sign."

"And she made a deal with me."

"A deal?"

"Yeah. 'If you can catch me, you can have me.'"

"OOOOH!!" Katsuro laughed. "Did you catch her, then?"

Kyo scowled at the floor. "She cheated."

"How so?"

"She transported."

"Oooooh. Daaaaaamn."

"STOP STOP STOP!" Emma screamed putting her hands on Sam's face trying to push him away. "Okay, I gave you every chance to stop!" She cleared her throat and began screaming again. "Rape! Raaape! RaaaaAAAAAAaaaaa-PAH!" She had just about fallen off her own bean bag chair when Ms. Nakamura threw the doors of the room open in that dramatic way that was Ms. Nakamura.

"Good Afternoon! Good Afternoon, my children!" Nakamura waved to the members of the drama club, who all looked away from the comprimising position Sam might have put them in if he hadn't sat up straight just as Ms. Nakamura burst through the doors. "Everyone here?"

"All present and accounted for M'AM!" Kyo said in a army-buff voice.

"Kyo." Rini said sharply.

"What?" he asked, craning his neck around to look at her (she was sitting somewhat behind him).

"Shut up. He's wrong, Ms. Nakamura. We're missing-"

"I'm here!" Meggie stumbled through the doorway, fastening the strap on her messenger bag. "Sorry I'm late, Serge! Unavoidable emergency." She crossed the room quickly, and sat down in one of the many egg-shaped spinny-chairs spread throughout the room. This particular one happened to be right near Emma and the gang.

"Apocolyptic?" Nakamura disapproved greatly of tardieness.

"Yes, of course. Very _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_." Everyone giggled. Nakamura smiled. As much as she disapproved of tardieness, she always let it slide.

Meggie glanced sideways at Emma and Kyo, who were trying to catch her eye with questioning glances. She unfastened the strap of her bag and discreetly lifted the flap half a foot. Gabriella poked her head out and winked at them. _Youma in the gym,_ Meggie mouthed to them.

Emma turned to look at Kyo, chuckling.

"I didn't know cats could _wink_." he whispered to her while Nakamura went on with her way overly dramatic introduction to whatever news she had to share.

Emma shook her head exasperatedly. "_Magical_ cats can."

"Ooooh...right."

Emma sighed, and, shaking her head again, turned her attention back to Nakamura, muttering "Idiot," under her breath.

"--and dear friend of mine, Ray Hasty, was in Tokyo four weeks ago on a business trip, and I invited him to our opening night performance." Ms.Nakamura started to explain.

"Hey Emma..." Meggie said leaning towards her. " There's something familiar about that name..."

"I know. I noticed it too." She said still looking at Ms. Nakamura.

"My friend Ray, is an agent for actors in Theatre. So, when he came to our show, he said it was the best performance of a Broadway Musical he had ever seen that had been performed by a high school Drama Club." Ms.Nakamura started to smiling at this. " The next night, Ray took me to dinner before he had to leave for America again, and told me about a new program that he was a partner of for teenage musical theatre. This Program is, when a school performs a play off of broadway, anywhere in the world, agents come and see, and they pick the best school for each broadway play that is currently running in New York City, and they fly the entire cast and crew to New York City for 6 weeks, and let them perform their rendition of the play ON BROADWAY." Everyone gaped at their advisor. " _OUR _school has been chosen, to perform _Phantom of the Opera_ in the Majestic Theatre in New York City in replacement of the professional cast for 6 weeks."

There was silence. Ms. Nakamura took this as a chance to explain a little more.

"Now of course," Ms. Nakamura said, "We will have to perform this play in English. But most of you have been taking English as a second language since you were very young. But, if we are going to pull this off, you will all be required to take a Summer Course in English. Except for Emma and Meggie of course, and Kyo since he is already fluent in many languages. But, Everyone else will be taking English courses, and we will begin rehearsing in English One Month before school starts. I will also require for you all to take our schools Chorus classes so that you all keep your voices in perfect working order for this production. I do not know when we will be leaving. Ray is supposed to contact me as soon as possible." Ms. Nakamura looked at her cast and crew expectantly. They had all been gazing at her in silence, taking in this information. "Well?"

Then all hell broke loose. Chairs were knocked over as everyone jumped to their feet and cheers of excitement filled the room.

"OmigodOmigodOmigod!" Emma screamed as she pulled Sam's face down and kissed him. Before recoiling and making a face. "Funion breath..." But Sam just smiled and hugged her.

Everyone was hugging and cheering and jumping up and down as the news sunk in.

"We're going to NYC!!!!" Meggie screamed as she hugged Kyo who was standing beside her. Kyo wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear.

"Gotchya." Meggie froze as the realization hit her. She loosened her grip and looked at Kyo's nervous grin. He was waiting for a slap across the face, or an insult, or some kind of vulgar profanity. But, instead all she said was "What the Hell" and went back to hugging him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Emma was working on her brand new laptop. Setting up all her programs and everything. It was a "You made it through ninth grade without going mad" present from her parents. Meggie had gotten one too as a more of a "Welcome to the Family" gift.

Emma had been reading her e-mail from friends back in Montrose when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," Emma said not looking up from the screen. When she heard the door open she looked behind her and saw Meggie standing there nervously, looking down at her feet. "Hey." She smiled. "What's up?"

"Um..." Meggie looked up. Her green eyes were much brighter than they had seemed only a few short weeks ago. "I...I mean, we...never really...made up," she said slowly, "officially, I mean."

Emma closed her lap top, moved to her bed and patted the empty space beside her. Meggie sat down and looked down at her lap.

"All year...you scared the hell out of me," Emma told her. "I want you to know that."

"I know. And I'm sorry about that," Meggie replied. " I probably should have told you what was going on. I almost got you killed."

Emma sighed. " I understand. What your parents did to you was horrible. What they did was bound to mess you up. You were always so close to your family. I just felt...so guilty that I wasn't there for you during all this at home. The minute I suspected anything, I would have gotten you out of there, and things would have been much different."

"No one suspected it, Em." Meggie said. "Not even Kasadi. They were good. Really good. There was no evidence that they had done anything to hurt me in any way."

"What I don't understand is, why did you come here? Why did you come to this part of Tokyo? Why did you come to my school?" Emma asked.

"Because," Meggie started. "I knew what they were planning. I knew that they were going to go after you the moment I was out of the way. I wanted to be close so that I could still watch you, even if we weren't on speaking terms, I could still make sure you were safe."

Emma laughed. "That's exactly what I've been doing about you all year. I've been watching you like a hawk. I was freaked out, that if you didn't have someone keeping an eye on you, something very very bad would happen and I would lose my best friend. And it wouldn't be like me moving to Japan. It would be forever. And I couldn't take that."

"I didn't want to be close anymore." Meggie said. "I didn't want to be close to anyone, because the people I were closest too, tried to kill me. I was still afraid that, something would happnen. That you would hurt me. That everything that we had before was going to be gone. And I wanted those memories...to stay."

"Meggie." Emma said. "I would never _ever _do anything like what your parents did to you. Even if our friendship had been over, I would have never betrayed you like _that._" Emma looked over at Meggie who had a single tear running down her face. Emma never really saw her cry. When ever she got upset, her eyes would get red and puffy, but in the ten years she'd known her, she had never seen any tears in that girl's eyes. Emma wrapped her arms around Meggie's shoulders.

"Meggie. I love you so much. You are my best friend. You are my sister. When we met when were were five years old in the stuffy old church, we had bonded for life. I want you in my life forever. I want you there in school, when I grow up, when I get married, when I have kids. I want us to be the crazy old ladies in the nursing home watching reruns of _Let's Make a Deal_. And I want to be there for you when all life's major milestones are happening to you."

"I want all that to happen too." Meggie said. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I wish I hadn't ignored you all year, and that you hadn't gotten hurt trying to save me. I wish I hadn't been so stubborn."

"But you were just being you." Emma told her. "I didn't like it. But I accepted it as you."

"I'm sorry."

"You said that." Emma laughed. "Now. No more crying."

"I'm not crying. It's just... I feel..._human_ again." Meggie wiped her eyes. "But I'm not crying." she added quickly.

"Fine. You're not crying. But. What we will do is we'll have the first girls night we've had in a year and half. Hot fudge sundays, cheesy chick flicks. The works." Meggie laughed and rubbed her eyes as she nodded. Emma stood up and pulled her up with her. Meggie wrapped her arms around Emma.

"I missed you so much." Meggie whispered.

"I missed you too." Emma replied. "But I swear Meggie. You leave me in the dark like that again and I will have to hurt you."

"Deal." Meggie laughed. Then together they walked out of the room together.

As they walked out the door, Emma said firmly "From now on, you tell me everything. Y'hear me?"

"Yeah." Meggie laughed. Then she was suddenly silent. They were about halfway down the hall now. "Hey." Meggie stopped, put a hand on Emma's shoulder to halt her as well. "What if I told you...that...Kyo kissed me? I mean, after the play. _He_ kissed _me_."

"WHAT?!" Emma exploded like boiling water in a microwave (AN: we know this from personal experience: it CAN explode. you've been warned). "KYO KISSED YOU?!?!"

Meggie started walking again- faster. "I said _'what if!!'_"

"Oh, no!" Emma went after her. "You do not get off that easy!! Get back here!"

Meggie laughed, almost tripping over herself running down the stairs. Emma chased her into the living room, where the fight turned physical- Pillow Fight, to be exact.

The two of them were laughing so hard, they had stitches in their sides. Finally, they threw down the pillows and flopped down on the couch to watch a movie, to talk, and to have one of many Girl's Nights to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N:

SSS: WE'RE DONE! GOOD GOD WE FINISHED! FINALLLLLYYYYYYYYYY!. Anything to Say Meggie?

SX: Not much. I just want to say how much I loved writing this- a whole hell of a lot- and how much of an impact it's had on not just me, but my entire writing style, too- "read the above answer" (lol)- and I really and truly cannot wait to read your reviews. Thank you all so much for following this story through to the end; it really couldn't have gone this far without you guys.

Star and Xena out.

(BTW: We stayed up until five in the morning to get this finished for you. Appreciate it or watch as I kick your ass from here to hell, Cleveland, and back. -SX)


	32. Epilogue: No More Running

AN: Here it is. The Final Bow for Another Senshi. The Epilogue.

Reminder. The Epilogue for this story takes place about a month after Hoshiko died in the Prologue of The Missing Sailor. The Prologue for the next story in the series, Great Angel of Fire will be the same way as well as the Epilogue for that story. So, just remember, this is Hoshiko's time, after she died.

Disclaimer: Okay. If I owned Sailor Moon. Why would I need to write Fanfiction about it? It would be already canon wouldn't it? Think about THAT one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Senshi

Epilogue

Nothing. There was nothing alive on the planet Hoshi. The Planet itself wasn't alive anymore. The trees that once thrived and stood strong were nothing but black shriveled statues of wood. The pond that once shimmered in the sun was now dried up, fossils of fish laying at the bottom of it.

Meggie looked around what was left of Hoshi. She was at the intersection of roads that lead to the different villages. Hoshi was a small planet. About the same size as the Moon.

Meggie looked at the worn and nearly destroyed sign. It had arrows pointing to the different towns. But one arrow pointed straight ahead and said. "Hoshirite City: Home of the Royal Kingdom." Meggie knew that's where she had to go, so she began to walk.

It took her a few hours to finally reach what used to be civilization. There were only tufts of old brown grass. The remains of trees surrounded her. That's when she realized that this path used to go through a forest. Now, it was just nothing.

When she reached the city she found it to be more of a small town than a city. It made her wonder what the villages looked like. The couldn't have been too different. If Emma was queen of this nation, she wouldn't have let her people live in poor conditions. They must have been a little more rural than the Royal City.

Walking down the city, she saw destroyed homes and shops. Farms were just patches of unfertile soil. She saw a school that had been blown away, and all that was left was a swing set. It made Meggie wonder what the town was like. What the people were like. What kind of changes did Emma make as Queen of Hoshi. How she became Queen of Hoshi.

The homes were larger than and a better quality than huts, but not as sophistcated as the homes she would see back home on Earth. She couldn't tell if they used electricity or running water. She didn't see any out houses, but then again, those could have been destroyed easily in the attack.

It also made her wonder about the Technology. And the medicine of this world. Emma had health problems that required medications everyday. How did she cope? Did they have the same Medical Advances as Earth?

All these questions ran through her head until she finally came to the palace. It looked like the White House to Meggie. Only with a domed roof, and it was gold. The palace must have been breath taking. The gold glittering in the sun and glowing in the moonlight. But now, the gold was tarnished and dirty. Not nearly as beautiful as Meggie imagined it once had been.

When Meggie tried to open the gates, but they were rusted shut. She carefull climbed the fence, and jumped down. She entered the Palace and began to tour the corridors. She visited every room, not finding much interesting. The kitchen was large, and very similar to one of a five star restaurant back home. So this answered Meggie's questions about electricity and running water. The Ball room was deserted but grand. And the Council room was rows after rows of chairs encircling Two thrones and a desk in the center.

Meggie eventually came across a wooden door with Stars carved into it. Also carved into the center of the door was "Hoshiko."

She put her hand on the tarnished, brass door knob and turned it. She pushed open the door, and walked into a room covered in three years of dust. Despite the dust, it was obvious this room once belonged to a seven year old. It looked like the room any little girl would have dreamed of if they were a princess. There were frills on the beds and pillows, and stuffed animals everywhere.

A small child sized vanity with a little stool sat in a corner, untouched since the last time its owner had occupied the room. One the vanity were two picture frames. Meggie picked one up and wiped the dust off the glass with her sleeve. She fought back tears when she saw what it was a picture of. It was a picture of Emma holding Hoshiko when she was about four or five. Emma's long, curly hair draped over her shoulders. Hoshiko's was just as curly, but not as long and not nearly as frizzy as her mothers. Mother and daughter looked almost exactly alike. Both were smiling at the camera, but Emma's smile was not the same as Meggie had remembered it so long ago. But her smile isn't what scared Meggie, it was Emma's eyes. The eyes that had always been filled with the light of Life, had long ago flickered out. They weren't the same crystal blue she had remembered, but they looked more like a storm of sadness and mourning. Mourning over the loss of her family, friends, and her soul mate. It took all Meggie had not to cry as she hugged the frame.

Unable to look at the picture, she put it back down. She didn't look at the other picture, fearing that what she would see might send her over the edge. So, instead, she spent hours trying to get to know the niece she never knew. She read through the story books that Hoshiko had collected through her life. She looked at the drawings tacked to the wall. Many of the stick figures had the words "Mama" or "Mommy and Me" scrawled messily on them. There were also some that said. "Me and Sachida". One particular drawing had a picture of a stick figure with long curly hair and blue dots for eyes with little tear drops on her face that said. "Mommy misses Daddy."

Meggie then moved onto the little tea set that had Hoshiko's name on each of the cups and plates. Little stuffed animals sat in the minature chairs. Hoshiko must have spent hours playing tea party in this room with her mother, or whoever watched her when Emma wasn't with her.

It was after this, Meggie moved on to the room next door. There were no carvings on this one, but a golden star with a crown upon it plated on it. Meggie took a deep breath before walking into this one. Once inside, Meggie could hardly believe it was Emma's bedroom. It was grand and regal. Fit for a queen. But there were a lot of dark colors. Not the bright cheerful colors that Emma would wear on a daily basis. Meggie almost thought she did have the wrong room until she saw the pictures of Hoshiko growing up, and the wedding picture, and the many other pictures of herself growing up.

Meggie walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked on the bedstand and saw a picture of Sam staring back at her. She also saw the top drawer opened ever so slightly. She opened it up the rest of the way and found a wooden box. She picked it up and opened it, to find it filled with letters. She picked up the top on and began to read

_Dear Sam,_

_I miss you. You should see Hoshiko. She's almost eight now. She's so big. She found a picture of you playing soccer the other day and asked me to teach her how to play, because they don't have soccer here on Hoshi. So, I grabbed one of the balls from her play room and started teaching her what I could remember. It had been so long since I saw a soccer game, I had a hard time remember all the little rules that made such a big deal when someone broke them. I'm sure you would have done a much better job of teaching her. This is what I get for not playing sports in highschool. But oh well, she had fun whether or not I remembered all the rules._

_She asks about you all the time. And I answer what I can. But I still can't answer the one about how you died. I don't want her to know. I just tell her you were a wonderful man, who loves her very very much, and that even if you aren't here with us physically, you're here in spirit. She also asked what I loved most about you. I told her that the way you would worry about me even if I was only going out to the store, because you knew I could be called to battle at any time. And when I did come home, you would always kiss me and hug me and make sure I was safe._

_One day, she got sad because she couldn't remember you. I told her that you died before she was born and she cried for me. Saying that she was sorry that I was all alone before she was born. But I told her I wasn't alone. I had the girls. And I had her with me at all times. And I knew that soon, I would have a little bit of you to hold in my arms everyday._

_My birthday was last week. I'm thirty now. It's crazy. Next month, Hoshiko will be eight. And you would be thirty one And then, the month after that would mark our eleven year wedding anniversary, and your nine year anniversary since you died._

_I can't tell you how much I miss you. Every morning I wake up and I turn to say good morning to you, but then I remember that your not there. _

_I wish I could say that after nine years, it would be easier. But it's not._

_I love you so much. I can't wait to see you again._

_Forever Loving you_

_-Emma_

Meggie found that all the letters in the box were much like that. Talking about Hoshiko, and how she was growing. When Meggie finished reading them all, she put them back where they belonged and then walked out to the garden that was just outside her bedroom.

Meggie stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was there. In the center of the once flourishing garden was a life sized statue of Emma. Her hands over her heart, looking up to the heavens with angel wings outstretched behind her.

On the base of the statue said.

_Emma Rose Tsukino. _

_Beloved Mother, Daughter, Wife, Sister and Friend. _

_Our Mistress of Light_

July 9, 1992- October 18, 2023

_"Death Leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."_

_-Anonymous_

Meggie looked at the quote. Emma loved every single person in her life. That love had alway radiated off of her when ever you were around her.

"Emma..." Meggie kneeled looked at the face of the angel. It looked exactly like her. " I guess this time, we both ran away from our problems. We both messed up." Meggie felt one tear fall down her face. " I could have protected Hoshiko. I shouldn't have ran...But I'm going to make up for it. Somehow. I love you Emma. And I miss you." Meggie kneeled down at the grave and cried. Really cried. Not something Meggie would do unless under this specific circumstance. Losing her best friend forever.

_"No more running, Meggie.." _a voice in the wind whispered to her. _"No more running..."_

"No more running Emma. I promise." Meggie said to the voice.

_"Good."_

Meggie kissed her fingers and pressed them on the inscriptions on the grave, and then transported off of Hoshi. Promising to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N: and there it is. The Epilogue. Another Senshi is officially over! Great Angel of Fire begins tomorrow. ENJOY!

I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! I love you all. We greatly appreciate it.

Sailor Star Super


End file.
